O Pacto de Promessas
by Namiroronoa
Summary: Esta fic se passa em Triller Bark,logo apos a luta de Zoro com Kuma, pode conter spoiler para quem não chegou até aqui.Espero que gostem . ZoNa, LuVi, FranRo
1. Festa

Capitulo 1 - Festa

**_"... A festa foi longe, as pessoas cantavam e dançavam ao som do piano, risadas, conversas e cantos preenchiam o silêncio que aquele lugar guardava... os destroços estavam por todo o lugar, não tinha uma parede que você não notasse que aquela habitação havia sofrido um grande impacto... mas apesar de toda a folia, ele estava lá... imóvel, seu respirar era profundo, no seu rosto via a expressão de dor, isso me agoniava, pois sabia que não podia fazer nada, além de vê-lo e aguardar sua melhora... isso me doía..."_**

**XxX**

A festa havia chegado ao fim, e o silêncio ia tomando o lugar pouco a pouco, só alguns passos ecoavam no pavilhão, o resto da tripulação já havia dormido, só Nami estava aparentemente acordada, ela alevantou-se e foi até Zoro novamente enquanto os outros estavam adormecidos.

Lentamente ela foi caminhando até ao seu lado, e sentou-se numa pedra enorme que havia no local, o corpo dele descançava ali mesmo.

O seu respirar saia forte, ela sentia o ar quente em seu rosto, lentamente ergueu a mão até o rosto dele passando-a levemente em sua face, havia uma faixa escondendo o enorme machucado na testa, levou de leve a sua mão a dele, e a pegou devagar, a mão dele era quente e áspera, ela estava a cariciando levemente, ate que no mais simples dos toques ele mexeu lentamente a mão sem se acordar.

Ela a tirou rapidamente, talvez fosse possível que se acordasse, mais no final, nem abriu os olhos, e assim passou o resto da noite ao seu lado, até que olhos dela começaram a arder por causa do sono e adormeceu lentamente.

**...**

Nami havia acordado escorada numa pedra, alguém tinha á colocado ali àquela noite, ela se alevantou rapidamente e notou que Zoro não estava mais ali, e muito menos os demais.

- Navegadora-san, bom dia.

Vinha Robin entrando por uma fresta enorme que havia na parede.

- Bom Dia, Robin, cadê o pessoal?

- Já estão se arrumando para irmos, Bushido-san finalmente despertou está manhã.

- Sim! Que bom! Tenho que agradecer a Lola antes de ir também.

Nami saiu correndo em direção a grande abertura que dava para o lado de fora da habitação totalmente destruída, Robin no seu mais discreto passo seguiu até onde Nami estava, colocou a mão sobre a pedra e ficou a vendo sair.

Nami foi caminhando alegremente, estava feliz em saber que seu amigo havia saído de perigo, de longe ela avistou Sanji, Ruffy e Usopp.

- Luffy! Sanji-kun! Usopp!

Nami acenava para eles.

**- NAMI-SWANNNNNN!**

Sanji estava contente em ver Nami animada e foi correndo para perto dela.

-Olá, Sanji-kun, então já vamos partir, né!

Nami olhava a sua volta procurando algo enquanto se aproximava Ruffy e Usopp.

-Nami você dormiu demais, devia estar aqui nos ajudando.

Dizia Usopp com seu jeito brincalhão de sempre.

-Você é idiota, Usopp? Até parece que uma dama como eu vai ficar carregando caixas, falando nisso vocês viram a Lola?

- N..naum, se..i ba ond...ela banda.

Ruffy falava com um pedaço de queijo na boca, até que Sanji da um chute na cabeça dele.

- **IDIOTA! FALE COM EDUCAÇÃO!**Onde já se viu falar assim com uma dama!

-Obrigada Sanji-kun, mas irei procurá-la, e vocês terminem logo de levar as coisas..

**-SIM, NAMI-SANN!!**

- Ah, se vocês encostarem um dedo no meu ouro...**EU MATO VOCÊS**!

Nami saiu calmamente chamando pela Lola.

-Mandona como sempre! Falando nisso Ruffy aonde esta o Zoro?

Usopp falava carregando uma caixa enorme de suprimentos.

-Ah, não sei, ele deve ter saído.

Sanji ascendia um cigarro enquanto falava.

-Não o vi desde de manha cedo.

**XxX**

Em cima de um grande pilar destruído estava Zoro, sentado, olhando para o mar que refletia o céu azul.

_" __Droga, como pude ser tão fraco assim, eu deveria ter derrotado Kuma, e não tê-lo deixado escapar! Não acredito! Eu fiz aquela promessa...eu prometi ao futuro Rei dos Piratas que não perderia mais...Droga! Ainda estou muito fraco, assim nunca poderei derrotar aquele homem...!....K...Kuina..não estou...conseguindo...assim..realizar a...promessa."_

Zoro viajando em seus pensamentos até que uma voz interfere seus pensamentos.

**- LOLAAA!**

Dizia Nami em voz alta se aproximando de Zoro.

-Ah! Então você esta ai.

- Humn..Onde mais eu estaria.

- Deixa de ser chato, nem machucado você cria vergonha na cara.

Zoro tinha ficado bravo com o comentário da navegadora.

- O que você quer aqui?

Disse ele virando lentamente a cabeça na direção de Nami.

- Lola, estou procurando a Lola, há viu?

Nami senta-se ao seu lado. Zoro que só a segue com o olhar.

- ...Não.

Nami esticava as pernas e se espreguiçava.

- Não a acho em lugar nenhum, queria agradecer ela por ter me salvado daquele leão tarado.

Disse Nami sorrindo para Zoro.

- Ah...sim, claro, porque não pede para ela te salvar daquele ero-cozinheiro?

Ele voltava a olhar o mar enquanto falava, Zoro estava meio inquieto, pois Nami foi aparecer num momento só dele, um momento de reflexão.

- Idiota! Até quando vocês vão continuar brigando!

- Me diga uma coisa, você que cuidou de mim todas estas noites?

Ele a encarava, Nami o olhava supresa.

- Ah?! E-eu cuidei sim, você estava muito mal, não queria te deixar sozinho daquele estado.

_" O que ele quer me fazendo este tipo de pergunta?! Idiota!"_

- Pena...

- O que?!

- Você sente pena de mim?

Dizia ele serio.

- Ei Zoro chega desse papo, eu não tenho pena de ninguém, você é forte, deve ter sido uma luta muito difícil para você, não está ainda em condições de lutar também, você sofreu muitos ferimentos.

As palavras da Nami doíam em seu orgulho, para Zoro não puder lutar, era algo trágico demais, ele tinha que se recuperar rápido, pois os inimigos estavam cada vez mais fortes, ele não tinha tempo.

**- IDIOTA! CLARO QUE ESTOU EM CONDIÇÕES DE LUTAR!**

Dizia ele com uma voz alta e convicta, Nami da um leve tapa em suas costas e Zoro sente uma pontada de dor percorrer seu corpo, ate que ele coloca a mão de leve no ombro, Nami nota esta reação e se alevanta.

- Viu, você não esta em condições, tem que repousar. Nami falava já se afastando de Zoro.

- ....He, você poderia me matar fácil no estado que eu estou.

Zoro estava com um olhar baixo um pouco abatido.

- ...mas.. Zoro, você é muito forte, o mais forte, vai se recuperar rápido, muito rápido. Nami sorria para ele. - Tudo vai dar certo. - Zoro a olhava como se não a reconhecesse.

- Bom vou indo, quero encontrar com a Lola antes de irmos embora. Nami sumia entre os destroços da paisagem.

-....Obrigado....

Ele falava em voz baixa, quase um sussurro para que só ele pudesse ouvir.

**_"..Naquela noite havia me acordado, foi quando a vejo debruçada sobre o lugar que meu corpo repousava e sua mão pequena estava segurando a minha com força, talvez a sua força que tenha me ajudado a me recuperar mais rápido, aquela cena me comoveu, já que nunca tinha a visto assim, tinha a pegado no colo e a colocado lentamente no chão...eu nunca senti nada por ninguém, sempre me achei um homem com coração de ferro, depois que Kuina morreu,fechei meu coração, até que finalmente comecei a notar que aquele meu coração de ferro, começou a esquentar..."_**

**XxX**

Continua...**  
**


	2. Sentimentos

**_"..Naquela noite havia me acordado, foi quando a vejo debruçada sobre o lugar que meu corpo repousava e sua mão pequena estava segurando a minha com força, talvez a sua força que tenha me ajudado a me recuperar mais rápido, aquela cena me comoveu, já que nunca tinha a visto assim, tinha a pegado no colo e a colocado lentamente no chão...eu nunca senti nada por ninguém, sempre me achei um homem com coração de ferro, depois que Kuina morreu,fechei meu coração, até que finalmente comecei a notar que aquele meu coração de ferro, começou a esquentar..."_**

**XxX**

**

* * *

  
**

Capitulo 2 - Sentimentos

Robin estava sentada num banco, olhando as ultimas coisas sendo levadas para dentro do navio.

-Robin-chan.

Sanji se aproximava de Robin com um sorriso.

- Cooker-san.

Robin sorria docemente para Sanji, até que ele pega uma de suas mãos com delicadeza.

- Vamos para o navio, daqui a pouco estamos zarpando.

Robin se alevantara e ia seguindo com Sanji ate a entrada do navio, até que Zoro aparece junto de Ruffy, ambos estavam discutindo.

- Ah, Zoro, diga para mim?

Ruffy estava em sua volta perguntando como havia ficado assim após a derrota de Moria.

- Não é nada Ruffy! TSC! Só fiquei assim por causa da luta com o Oz.

Zoro apreçou o passo e foi rapidamente subir as escadas do navio, Ruffy estava curioso e queria saber o que tinha acontecido após ele ter se apagado.

-Sanji! Robin! O que deu no Zoro, ele não quer falar comigo!!

Ruffy fazia beiço e estava emburrado.

-Senchou-san, está tudo bem. Não acha que é isso que importa?

-Sim.

-Ruffy não viu a Nami-san?

Sanji olhava para os lados tentando mudar de assunto, pois ele sabia do sacrifício que Zoro tinha feito pela tripulação ou melhor feito por Ruffy.

- Ela esta se despedindo da Lola.

Ruffy tirava tatu do nariz.

- Lá esta ela.

Robin apontava com o dedo.

**- NAMI-SWANNNNNNNNN! AQUI!**

Sanji fazia sinal.

-Então obrigada Lola, espero que aquele ouro que te dei , de para você arrumar sua vida.

-Claro que sim Namizo, eu que agradeço por vocês terem nos salvado, principalmente Ruffy e aquele espadachim, todos fizeram um ótimo trabalho.

-Sim.

Nami abraça Lola e falava sorrindo.

-Adeus Lola.

-Tchau Namizo.

Nami vai correndo em direção ao navio e sobe rapidamente as escadas e fala para o pessoal da tripulação.

-Vamos erguer velas e zarpar!

Enquanto todos se despediam Zoro estava em seu quarto, sentado na sua cama, pensativo e começou a tirar suas bandagens, até que uma leve batida ele escuta na porta.

-Entra.

A porta se abria sorrateiramente e lá estava Robin, entrando no seu quarto pequeno, mas muito melhor do que aquele sofá que ele dormia.

- Bushido-san, o Doctor-san esta lhe chamando para trocar os curativos.

- Não quero, já estou melhor.

- Deveria ir, pois senão você não agüentara nem a próxima luta.

Aquilo novamente havia ferido o orgulho de Zoro, ele se alevanta rápido da cama e olha vingativo para Robin.

-Isso não é da sua conta. Ele saiu dando passos largos, Robin ficou parada vendo a reação de Zoro, e deu um leve sorriso.

Zoro andava rápido pelo corredor, até que bate em alguém que nem tinha percebido que estava no seu caminho.

-Ai! Zoro, o que deu em você?!

Nami tinha caído sentada no chão com o empurrão.

-O que você esta fazendo no meio do caminho!

Zoro estende a mão e a puxa como se fosse a coisa mais leve que já havia levado.

**- IDIOTA**, cuidado!

Ela falava furiosa.

- Não tenho culpa! Você não tem cérebro, só músculo nessa cabeça.

Zoro foi soltando devagar a mão da navegadora, Nami notava que eles estavam de mãos dadas, nisso Zoro solta de vez sua mão da dela e volta a caminhar rapidamente indo para o convés do navio.

- O que ele acha que esta fazendo! Que pode empurrar os outros assim.

Ela reclamava em voz alta sozinha até que se encontra com Robin.

- Navegadora-san o que aconteceu?

- O Zoro como sempre daquele jeito!

Dizia Nami com força na voz, Robin se afastava lentamente.

- Oh sim, não quer ir comigo tomar um chá?

- Sim.

Nami foi correndo acompanhando os passos de Robin.

Todos estavam na cozinha, enfim estavam de volta a rota normal, Sanji havia preparado uma mesa linda, com os mais diversos pratos, já que estavam comemorando a recuperação de Zoro e a entrada do novo Nakama, Brook.

Logo após o jantar todos estavam se preparando para dormir menos Zoro que estava na sala de treinamento que ficava no mastro traseiro do navio e já aproveitava para fazer a vigília.

Nami estava em seu quarto, quando ia fechar a janela e avista a luz da sala de treinamento acesa.

- Eu não acredito que aquele idiota esta treinando.

Nami coloca as sandálias sem as fechar no pé e vai discretamente ate aonde esta o espadachim. Ela foi abrindo a porta devagar e lá estava Zoro erguendo pesos enormes, até que ela entra com tudo na sala, na esperança de surpreendê-lo.

- Zoro! Você devia estar repousando e não treinando.

Zoro larga o enorme peso no chão, pega uma toalha e enxuga o suor e a coloca envolta do pescoço.

- O que quer Nami?

Zoro a olhava.

- Idiota! Só vim te avisar para descansar, escutei de Chopper que você ainda não pode fazer força.

Nami sentou no sofá que tinha na habitação.

- Eu to bem, só preciso demais treinamento para melhorar de vez.

Zoro foi ate o freezer e pegou uma garrafa de água gelada e foi se sentar no sofá também.

- Eu não sei porque toda esta obsessão, nós estamos aqui para te ajudar.

- Eu não quero depender de ninguém, eu preciso ajudar a tripulação, eu sou o único que pode fazer algo quando o Ruffy não puder lutar.

Nami havia ficado em silencio, tinha tirado as sandálias que já estava soltas de seu pé e se encolheu em cima do sofá, apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos.

- Você acha justo...se tornar uma peça de sacrifício?

Nami o olhava seriamente.

- Você não deve Zoro, você não tem nenhuma promessa com nós sobre isso.

Mas Nami não sabia que Zoro já havia passado por um momento semelhante na luta de Mihwak, a promessa que o imediato fez ao seu capitão.

" _Eu nunca mais irei perder, pois você estaria num dilema, Rei dos Piratas!"_

- Não Nami, você nunca entenderia, promessas, palavras ditas, tudo tem muito valor para mim, se eu tiver que morrer pelas coisas que eu luto, não me importo.

Zoro havia colocado a garrafa no chão.

- Zoro...você esta escondendo algo de mim, algo de todos não esta? Eu vejo isso.

Nami havia colocado sua mão no ombro dele, Zoro lentamente ergueu o rosto.

- Não estou, porque estaria?

Zoro pegou a mão de Nami e foi aproximando o seu rosto em direção ao dela.

- E desde quando você se preocupa tanto comigo?

Nami estava encabulada com aquela situação, sentia seu rosto arder quanto mais ele se aproximava, realmente, ela não entendia porque aquela confusão em sua mente, pois Zoro simplesmente era só um amigo.

- Ei, Z-Zoro, simplesmente porque estava preocupada, pensávamos que você iria morrer naquele estado.

" _O que ele esta tentando fazer?Porque meu rosto esta queimando? O que esta havendo comigo?"_

Zoro e Nami já estavam cara a cara, o respirar quente de cada estava misturado, Zoro segurava firme a mão de Nami, ele se aproximava mais da navegadora, faltava milímetros para que seus lábios se tocassem, só que a mente de Zoro estava mais perturbada do que ele imaginava.

" "_Eu imploro, leve a minha cabeça no lugar da dele, eu quero salvar o capitão e minha tripulação!" Eu sou fraco, não tive forças os suficiente, meus nakamas feridos e machucados, todos na minha frente sem eu puder fazer de útil...""_

Na sua mente vagava imagens de seus amigos machucados ele se lembrara de quando Nami estava em meio aos destroços toda ferida e ao mesmo tempo veio a imagem de Kuina, no dia de seu enterro. Zoro exitou o que estava fazendo, largando a mão de Nami e a envolvendo num abraço forte.

- Ei Zoro o que esta havendo com você?!

A mente de Nami girava, não estava entendendo mais nada.

- ...

Zoro estava abraçado forte, sentia o coração de Nami batendo contra seu peito.

- Ei, eu nunca vi você assim, não sabia que você tinha um lado humano tão caloroso.

Nami não sabia o que fazer, o que reagir.

- Me deixe ficar assim um pouco com você...

Nami não sabia o que estava fazendo quando ela viu já estava retribuindo o abraço de Zoro, seus olhos estavam se enchendo de lagrimas, parecia que toda a dor que o espadachim sentia de algum modo era transferido para ela.

- Zoro...

Nami havia deixado a porta da habitação encostada, e nisso havia ficado uma brecha, bem neste momento Robin passava por lá e tinha visto a cena, ela abrira a porta lentamente e entrou no lugar que Nami e Zoro estavam.

- Estou atrapalhando algo?

Robin estava em pé olhando para ambos. Nami havia ficado supresa em Robin ter visto os dois daquele jeito, Zoro parou o abraço e deixou Nami livre.

- N-não, só tinha vindo aqui para ver o Zoro, hahaha, bom já estou indo, boa noite.

Nami pegou as sandálias que estavam no chão e sairá rapidamente da sala, seu coração batia rápido.

" _O que eu estava fazendo?!"_

Enquanto Nami ia rapidamente para seu quarto Zoro e Robin permaneciam ainda na sala de treinamento.

- Você adora me atormentar não acha?

Dizia Zoro se ajeitado no sofá.

- Não sei porque você coloca tanto defeito em mim.

Robin se aproximava de Zoro, ela colocou as duas mãos nas pernas do espadachim se apoiando e o fitando inclinada a ele.

- O que você quer de mim?

Dizia Zoro secamente.

- Você...eu não acredito que você prefira ela do que eu.

Zoro a olhava com ódio.

- Se um dia você fazer algum mal para ela, eu te mato.

Robin se afastara de Zoro e ele se alevanta rapidamente.

- Você não deveria falar isso para seus nakamas, bushido-san.

Robin se dirigia ate a janela, Zoro saia silenciosamente do lugar apagando a luz deixando Robin no escuro, só o brilho da lua a iluminava, e uma pequena lagrima se formava em seus olhos, ela deu um leve sorriso.

Nami havia chegado em seu quarto e havia se deitado na cama, estava pensativa no que havia acontecido anteriormente, na sua mente estava a cena em que Zoro quase a beijou.

- Ahhhhhhh, o que aquele idiota acha que estava fazendo!!

Nami pegou o travesseiro e tapou a cara.

- Porque meu coração esta rápido? O que esta havendo...aquele abraço, Zoro, o que esta havendo com você...

_Continua..._


	3. Emoções

Nami havia chegado em seu quarto e havia se deitado na cama, estava pensativa no que havia acontecido anteriormente, na sua mente estava a cena em que Zoro quase a beijou.

- Ahhhhhhh, o que aquele idiota acha que estava fazendo!!

Nami pegou o travesseiro e tapou a cara.

- Porque meu coração esta rápido? O que esta havendo...aquele abraço, Zoro, o que esta havendo com você...

**XxX**

* * *

Capitulo 3 - Novas Emoções

Logo de manha já estava Sanji preparando o café, ele estava só até que entra Robin na cozinha e senta-se a mesa.

- Bom dia Robin-chan, o café esta quase pronto.

Sanji percebe a cara de cansaço de Robin.

- Bom dia Cooker-san.

Sanji se aproxima com uma xícara de café para Robin.

- Você está bem? Parece que não dormiu está noite.

Sanji a olhava nos olhos.

- Estou bem sim, só estou me sentindo um pouco cansada mesmo.

Robin olhava para a xícara de café, Sanji passou a mão nos cabelos de Robin e sorriu.

- Se precisar estou aqui.

Robin ficou olhando aquele gesto, nunca havia notado este lado de Sanji.

**- AHHHHHHH, CAFÉ DA MANHÃ!**

Ruffy entrava com uma energia enorme como sempre e veio seguido de Usopp, Franky, Brook e Chopper.

- Sanji o que temos de bom?

Falava Usopp sentando-se numa cadeira.

- Não importa, tudo que Sanji faz é **SUPPA.**

Franky penteava o topete e olhava rapidamente para Robin e notava que a arqueóloga não estava com sua melhor cara.

- _Yohohohoho_, este café esta quente esta queimando minha língua, mais eu não tenho língua _yohohohoho_!!

**- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Ruffy ria enquanto comia guspindo comida em todos.

- Ei vocês vão com mais calma, vão se engasgar assim.

Falava Chopper enquanto se sentava do lado de Robin,Sanji vinha com mais alguns pratos de comida.

- Hum, cadê a Nami-san?

Sanji olhava a mesa, nesse exato momento entrou Nami na cozinha.

- Este cheirinho de manha é tão bom.

- Nami-san, não sabe cadê o Zoro-san, queria perguntar uma coisa para ele.

- Eu não sei, não vi ele de manhã Brook.

- O marimo disse que não iria tomar café, ele esta treinando Brook.

- _Yohoho_, entendo.

Ruffy só prestava atenção no que eles falavam, até que ele pegou um prato e encheu de comida e se alevantou.

- Aonde você vai Ruffy?

Perguntava Nami confusa.

- Vou levar para o Zoro!

- Senchou-san.

Robin e os demais estavam supresos, Ruffy saiu e foi em direção a sala de treinamento.

- O Zoro anda se esforçando demais ultimamente vocês não acham?

Chopper olhava para todos.

- Realmente, ele não para um minuto.

Franky se alevantava da mesa, de repente houve um grande tremor no navio, todos sentem o impacto.

- Mais que merda foi isso?!

Dizia Sanji se alevantando do chão.

- Acho que batemos em algo!

Usopp tirava o prato de comida que havia caído em sua cabeça, nesse momento entrava Zoro e Ruffy.

**- OE**, Nami, o que esta acontecendo?

Zoro falava incrédulo.

- Não sei! Brook vai la e vê o que esta acontecendo!

- Sim, Nami-san.

Brook saiu correndo para a parte de fora do navio, ele ficou surpreso com o que avistava, eles tinha ancorado numa ilha, era impossível pois não tinha nada na rota.

- Mas o que é isto Brook, é uma ilha?!

Franky o seguiu rapidamente, Zoro e Ruffy vieram correndo até Brook e Franky.

- Que diabos é isso?! Uma ilha assim do nada!

Zoro dizia se curvando para poder olhar melhor.

**- SUGEEE! UMA ILHA!**

Ruffy pulava enquanto falava, toda vez que algo surpreendente acontecia ele sempre agia da mesma forma, sempre.

- Impossível... esta ilha não estava no percurso...Usopp, porque não nos avisou que tinha uma ilha a nossa frente?

Dizia Nami brava olhando para Usopp.

- Que isso Nami! Eu tinha vindo ver e não tinha nada.

Usopp olhava de boca aberta para Nami.

- É verdade Nami, eu estava junto.

Chopper falava se escondendo atrás da perna de Robin.

- Doctor-san.

- Ah vocês! Está tudo bem, acho que o Sunny não foi danificado.

Nami descia a escada enquanto Zoro subia, ela o olhava nos olhos, mas ele passou por ela como se ela não existisse, Nami ficou ali imóvel na escada, engolia seco, não gostava de ser ignorada, ainda mais do que havia acontecido na noite passada, Zoro notou que Nami havia sentindo sua indiferença.

**- NAMI-SWAN**, o que faremos agora?

Sanji se aproximava todo _apaixonado_ como sempre, isso foi o que bastou para que Zoro se afastasse de Nami, de repente em seu íntimo, uma amargura começou a se alojar e ela não queria sentir este sentimento, ela não estava aceitando que sentia algo de diferente por ele.

- Nami-san?

- Ahn, Sanji-kun, sim, devemos lançar âncora e ver o que tem, segundo a LogPose há correntes magnéticas aqui sim.

Sanji foi correndo organizar o pessoal, enquanto Nami reparava todo o movimento decidiu ir para seu quarto, enquanto seguia para lá topa com Robin.

- Cuidado Navegadora-san.

- Sim, obrigada Robin, hum foi pegar um casaco, esta friozinho hoje, bom vou lá me trocar.

Nami saiu correndo em direção ao quarto.

- Frio, né.

Robin abraçava forte o casaco que estava em suas mãos e seu olhar apagado percorria as paredes do navio, até que Sanji aparece em sua visão, ele vinha sorrindo alegremente para Robin.

- Esta com frio Robin-chan? Posso te aquecer.

Ele sorria docemente, e isso cativava Robin.

- Cooker-san.

Robin deu um sorriso sincero depois de um longo período sem um sorriso verdadeiro, ela e Sanji seguiram em direção a cozinha, Sanji foi fazer um amargo café, como Robin gostava.

_Continua..._


	4. Divisão

Robin abraçava forte o casaco que estava em suas mãos e seu olhar apagado percorria as paredes do navio, até que Sanji aparece em sua visão, ele vinha sorrindo alegremente para Robin.

- Esta com frio Robin-chan? Posso te aquecer.

Ele sorria docemente, e isso cativava Robin.

- Cooker-san.

Robin deu um sorriso sincero depois de um longo período sem um sorriso verdadeiro, ela e Sanji seguiram em direção a cozinha, Sanji foi fazer um amargo café, como Robin gostava.

* * *

Capitulo 4 - Divisão

Nami estava na frente da porta do seu quarto bem ao lado ficava o quarto de Zoro, ela olhava com desprezo, fazendo uma cara de nojo, ela entra em seu quarto e bate a porta forte.

- Vou matar aquele idiota.

Nami tirava suas roupas com raiva e as tocava no cesto de roupas sujas, enquanto resmungava já estava pegando uma calça de jeans e um moletom bege com um desenho de uma flor rosa claro, ela se sentou na cama, estava pensativa e ficou olhando para o ventilador do teto que estava desligado.

- Ah, como sou idiota...

Ela pegou o sapato em baixo da cama e começou a calçá-lo.

Enquanto Nami tinha seus ataques comportamentais Zoro estava entrando em seu aposento, pegou a blusa típica a tirou sobre a cama, foi ate o armário e pegou uma blusa de manga comprida azul escuro, ao qual caia muito bem, ele se vestia quando escuta um estrondo vindo da porta do quarto ao lado e um caminhar pesado pelo corredor de madeira, Zoro fez uma cara indescritível.

- O que ela acha que esta fazendo?

Zoro ficou pensativo e saiu correndo do quarto tentando alcançar Nami, ele se aproximou rapidamente só que no momento Nami se vira raivosa.

**- Encoste em mim, fale comigo, respire meu ar, que eu te quebro, idiota, insensível.**

Nami saiu rapidamente vermelha de raiva, Zoro ficou imóvel a vendo e seu mau humor se manifestou rapidamente.

**- Aquela mulher maldita, acha que pode comigo!**

Zoro resmungava em voz alta.

- O que ela acha que está fazendo!

Ele foi caminhando até a janela que dava visão para a parte de fora do navio, lá ele a via brigar com Ruffy, Usopp e Chopper, às vezes, ou melhor muitas vezes, ele sentia um pouco de ciúmes, mas o que mais o tirava do sério, era quando Nami andava com Sanji.

_- Yohohohohohohoho!_

Brook ria ao lado de Zoro, ele levara um susto em ver o esqueleto em seu lado sem ter feito nenhum barulho.

**- M-MALDITO, O QUE VOCÊ QUER?!**

Zoro se recompunha enquanto saia rapidamente da janela.

- Eu quero saber se você...vai ainda vingar a luta que teve com Kuma.

Brook falava com um tom mais sério, Zoro engolia seco, pois ele achava que ninguém sabia disso.

- Como você sabe da minha luta com o Kuma, quem lhe disse?

Zoro estava tão sério, que podia ser comparado a um pedaço de mármore.

- Eu vi com meus próprios olhos a sua luta, _Yohoho_.

Ele se aproximou de Brook, o fitando seriamente.

- Se eu vou me vingar ou não o problema é meu, só quero que não diga nada a ninguém, principalmente o Ruffy.

Zoro colocou a mão sobre a bainha e a segurou forte.

- Eu irei dar um jeito nisso.

- Zoro-san.

Brook deu um sorriso, no fundo ele só estava preocupado com o amigo que havia lhe devolvido sua sombra, ele como espadachim sabia como Zoro estava se sentindo, pois Brook ficou muito tempo tentando derrotar Ryuma e nunca conseguiu, quem conseguiu foi Zoro.

" _Ele é incrível, lutou com Ryuma, Oz e Kuma e ainda esta vivo, e ainda com mais vontade de vencer...incrível, eles são incríveis.."_

- Bom, vamos lá, que o pessoal nos espera.

Zoro fazia sinal para Brook, ambos seguiram para convés, estavam todos reunidos, até que Ruffy começou a falar.

- Então, vamos ir desvendar a ilha!

- E quem vai ficar cuidando do navio?! Hãn?

Usopp perguntava segurando alguns gravetos na mão.

-Vamos tirar no palitinho!

- Que idéia mais estúpida.

Sanji dizia enquanto todos se aproximavam, Usopp estendeu o braço e cada um pegou os palitos.

- Quem pegou o menor fica no navio.

Nami dizia mostrando o seu graveto, e todos mostraram também e o escolhido para ficar no navio foi Chopper que havia pegado o menor.

-** AHHHHHHH**, porque sempre eu tenho que ficar sozinho! **BUAA!**

Chopper rolava no chão do navio, e Ruffy só ria da cara dele.

- Tive uma idéia! Vamos nos sortear em grupos.

- Como ?

Franky lustrava os óculos e os colocava enquanto fazia poses másculas.

- Cada um coloca um ou dois ao mesmo tempo, assim terá o grupo um e o dois.

- É uma idéia bem legal!

Usopp parecia animado enquanto todos se aproximavam menos Chopper que estava depressivo num canto, Zoro e Sanji faziam cara de _me-sinto-um-idiota-fazendo-isso._

-** UM! DOIS! TRÊS! JÁ!**

E assim os dois grupos foram separados, **Grupo Um** havia ficado com **Ruffy, Zoro, Sanji e Brook **e o **Grupo Dois** em **Robin, Nami, Franky e Usopp.**

- Enfim os grupos foram divididos , vamos que o dia passa rápido.

Nami dizia já se preparando para descer do navio.

- Esperem, eu vou ficar aqui sozinho mesmo?

Chopper choramingava enquanto tentava chamar atenção.

- Se cuide Doctor-san.

Robin passou a mão de leve na cabeça de Chopper e foi para a escada que dava acesso a parte de fora do navio.

**- CHOPPA! CUIDE DO NAVIO!**

Ruffy esticava a mão ate uma pedra que estava na encosta da praia e se foi como um tiro na imensidão, e assim quando ele notou não tinha mais ninguém no navio.

- É...acho que vou terminar de fazer meus remédios.

Chopper entrou emburrado para dentro do navio e seguiu ate seu consultório, pegou uma erva e começou a amassar e num suspiro longo ele ficou ali esperando o regresso dos demais.

_Continua..._


	5. Indiferença

Robin passou a mão de leve na cabeça de Chopper e foi para a escada que dava acesso a parte de fora do navio.

**- CHOPPA! CUIDE DO NAVIO!**

Ruffy esticava a mão ate uma pedra que estava na encosta da praia e se foi como um tiro na imensidão, e assim quando ele notou não tinha mais ninguém no navio.

- É...acho que vou terminar de fazer meus remédios.

Chopper entrou emburrado para dentro do navio e seguiu ate seu consultório, pegou uma erva e começou a amassar e num suspiro longo ele ficou ali esperando o regresso dos demais.

* * *

Capitulo 5 - Indiferença

O grupo de Ruffy seguia pela mata atrás de comida e informações, só que Zoro estava completamente desligado do assunto, sua mente fervilhava de raiva.

" _Tsc...o que aquela mulher quer?! Me xingando daquele jeito, ela sempre acha que tem direito sobre mim."_

- Hein Zoro?  
Ruffy perguntava o olhando comicamente.

- Hein, o que?  
Zoro coçava o cabelo enquanto parava no meio da floresta.

**- MARIMO ESTUPIDO?! **  
Sanji da um chute na cabeça do espadachim, deixando um galo enorme.

**- TÁ FICANDO LOUCO SOMBRANCELHA MÁGICA?! QUER BRIGAR!! HAN!**

Zoro empunhava a katana em direção de Sanji.

- Yohohohoho, Ruffy-san, eles ficaram bem?

- Isso é normal.

Falava Ruffy com o dedo no nariz.

– Sanji afinal o que vamos fazer de almoço e janta?

- Marimo refogado.

Dizia Sanji ascendendo um cigarro se virando e ignorando Zoro.

**- NÃO ME IGNORA, VOCÊ NÃO QUERIA BRIGAR!!**

- Eu não perco meu tempo com otários... Todo meu tempo eu gasto com a **Nami-chan** e a **Robin – swan**!!!

Brook segurava Zoro para que não fosse para cima de Sanji.

- Zoro-san!

- Eu mato aquele ero cozinheiro?! **TSC**!!

Sanji olha para Ruffy sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Teremos carne hoje e com todas as variedades de frutas teremos muitas sobremesas.

**- SUGUEEEE!!**

- Eles estão te ignorando Zoro-san.

- Subornando aquele capitão de meia tigela.

Zoro da um soco numa arvore quebrando ela no meio.

– Tenho uma coisa pra fazer, Ruffy vou voltar p navio.

Todos olham surpresos ate que Ruffy responde: - Tá...

Zoro sai correndo rapidamente pela mata, sem deixar rastro.

- ... só não se perca.

Ruffy arrumava o chapéu.

- Muito provável.

- O que deu no Zoro-san?

- Arrependimento.

Sanji andava cabisbaixo com as mãos no bolso.

**- HAN?!**

**- CAPITÃO DE MERDA VAMOS ATRAS DAQUELAS FRUTAS! **

Sanji puxava Ruffy para que se esquece-se do assunto.

**- TAH, TAH!! GOMU GOMU...**

**XxX**

O outro grupo seguia pelo pequeno espaço escolhido, Robin ia pacificamente colhendo pedaços de pedras e às vezes até algumas plantas.

- Navegadora-san, esta conseguindo fazer suas anotações?

- Sim, Robin, estou fazendo um simples esboço desse lado da ilha.

- Ahh, que coisa chata isso que vocês estão fazendo, eu Capitan Usopp estou aqui desvendando os perigos dessa ilha.

Bem nesse momento um grilo estranhamente grande aparece do lado de Usopp.

– **AHHHHHHHHHH MONSTRO!!**

- Grande capitão? Sei.

Franky da um chute no grilo que o faz desaparecer entre as folhagens.

– Eu que sou _Supper_ baby.

- Huhuhu.

Robin deu um delicado sorriso para Franky o deixando tímido.

- Vocês não tomam jeito mesmo, hein**! USOPP**!! Sai debaixo dessa folha, **RÁPIDO**!!

- Aquele _" monstro"_ já foi narigudo-san.

- Francamente, acho que já podemos voltar, já deve ter passado a hora do almoço.

- Eu estou com a doença _eu-não-posso-sair-dessa-folha_!

- **IDIOTA**!!

Nami da um chute em Usopp que sai voando a frente.

– Vamos logo! Esta esfriando mais também.

- Não seja má, Nami!!

- É Nami, seja **SUPPA**!

- Quietos?!

**XxX**

- Nami, aonde tu está?!

Zoro andava rapidamente pela floresta.

- **TSC!!** Desde quando esta navegadora me deixa tão nervoso...tenho que achá-la, não vou deixar as coisas ficarem assim... não consigo me controlar ... **NAMIII**!!

Zoro andava cada vez mais rápido, estava completamente perdido, as últimas palavras que a navegadora disse matutavam na sua mente o deixando muito irritado, só que dessa vez era diferente era mais _"forte"._

" _Preciso falar com ela, aquela estúpida, preciso vê-la...tocá-la.... AHH QUE MERDA EU TO PENSANDO!"_

- Cansei, vou procurar do meu jeito!

Zoro pega suas três katanas.

**- TATSUMAKII!!!!!!!!!!!**

Quando ele avista o céu leva um susto, já era noite.

- C-como não vi isto?!

**XxX**

Todos já haviam chegado ao navio, Chopper estava animado em ver todos, ou melhor, quase todos, Sanji já estava preparando a janta e todos estavam bem animados conversando.

- Pessoal, o Zoro esta bem? Ele não apareceu até agora? Ruffy.

Falava Chopper choramingando.

- Ele esta bem, daqui a pouco ele aparece, até parece que você não conhece o Zoro.

Ruffy sorria confiante enquanto Sanji trazia o jantar.

- Bushido-san, sempre foi perdido, mas ele sempre se encontra, Doctor-san.

Nami olhou sorrateiramente para Robin, levando aquela frase como uma indireta, no fundo ela sempre gostou de ser o _"farol"_ do espadachim.

" _Aquele Zoro é um idiota mesmo, um grande idiota... talvez eu tenha pegado pesado com ele mesmo.."_

**- NAMI- SANNN!!** Seu jantar feito com tanto amor!!

Sanji servia Nami com todo o cuidado e já servindo bebida em seu copo.

- Obrigada Sanji-kun.

**- Robin – CHUAN**! Seu jantar também.

- Obrigada.

Sanji se vira para os demais e fala em voz alta.

**- A COMIDA DE VOCÊS JÃ ESTA NA MESA!!**

Ruffy já estava de boca cheia comendo, junto de Usopp , Franky e Chopper.

- _Yohoho,_esta ótimo Sanji-san.

E assim se passou à hora do jantar como era de costume, todos já haviam terminado, só Ruffy que já estava deitado no chão rodeado por vários pratos de comida.

- Pessoal já vou me deitar.

- Já, Nami?

Falava Usopp ajudando a levar os pratos para a pia.

- Sim, estou com frio também. Boa noite pessoal.

Nami saiu da cozinha se dirigindo para os quartos, estava olhando atentamente para a densa mata, que era como uma nuvem preta, não dava para ver nada, um vento frio bateu em seu rosto, fazendo-a ter um leve arrepio.

- Não demore muito..baka.

Nami entrou em seu quarto se trocou, dapando-se rapidamente.

**XxX**

Robin, Sanji e Brook, limpavam a cozinha até que num estrondo a porta se abre rapidamente.

- Bushido-san.

- **AHHHHHHH!!** Até que enfim cheguei!!

- Marimo, seu jantar ainda esta servido na mesa.

Zoro olha meio surpreso para mesa, sentou-se e começou a comer.

- Zoro-san porque demorou tanto?

- Acho que me... perdi uma hora e me atrasei um pouco, mas cadê o resto da tripulação?

Robin se virou para Zoro enxugando alguns pratos.

- Os rapazes estão se divertindo com algumas invenções do narigudo-san e do Ciborg-san, a navegadora esta dormindo.

Zoro ficou um pouco cauteloso com aquelas palavras...

" _Porque dormindo? Aconteceu algo ou cansaço?"_

Zoro já havia acabado o jantar enquanto viajava em pensamentos, ele se levanta e coloca o prato na pia.

- Milagre ter sobrado comida.

Zoro e Sanji ficaram se encarando alguns segundos.

- Milagres acontecem.

- He!

Zoro foi em direção ao corredor dos quartos, ele parou entre o seu quarto e o de Nami.

" _Será que já esta dormindo?! Eu preciso falar com aquela idiota."_

Ele da uma leve batida na porta e vê que esta destrancada.

- Nami...

Dizia entrando aos poucos, realmente ela estava dormindo, Zoro parou em frente de sua cama e a ficou olhando, ele se abaixou do lado da cama, escutando o respirar profundo da navegadora, aquela raiva era completamente apagada quando esta perto dela, Zoro ficou ali sentado uns cinco minutos, se levantando discretamente passando a mão de leve nos cabelos dela e fala baixo em seu ouvido.

_- ...Boa noite..._

Saindo silenciosamente do quarto dela para o seu.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Obrigada pelas Reviews!!  
Se puder quero que comentem mais, o que estão achando da história, o que gostariam de ver? Mais cenas romanticas, lutas, brigas??**

**Estou seguindo o maximo possivel a personalidades de todos, sem forçar na história X_X**

**Mas desde já eu agradeço, e eu tambem quero incentivar as pessoas que façam mais fics deles ;D**

**bjos**


	6. Segredos

Dizia entrando aos poucos, realmente ela estava dormindo, Zoro parou em frente de sua cama e a ficou olhando, ele se abaixou do lado da cama, escutando o respirar profundo da navegadora, aquela raiva era completamente apagada quando esta perto dela, Zoro ficou ali sentado uns cinco minutos, se levantando discretamente passando a mão de leve nos cabelos dela e fala baixo em seu ouvido.

_- ...Boa noite..._

Saindo silenciosamente do quarto dela para o seu.

* * *

Capitulo 6 - Segredos

O dia amanhecia, e o navio continuava ancorado há ilha misteriosa, a maioria ainda estava dormindo, exceto Sanji que já preparava o café da manha e Robin também já estava na cozinha tomando seu café preto como fazia sempre. O sol batia leve na janela do quarto de Nami a fazendo despertar devagar.

- Já é de manhã... será que Zoro voltou?  
Ela fez um breve silêncio e escutou pequenos ruídos que vinham do quarto ao lado, mas tranqüilizada, Nami pega suas roupas e suas toalhas para o seu banho.

Zoro estava sentado na cama de seu aposento, quando escuta uma batida leve vinda da porta da navegadora, ele se põe de pé rapidamente e saia atrás de seus passos.

- Nami.

Ela para por um momento e se vira após alguns segundos, ela estava feliz em saber que ele estava bem, mas não demonstrava, guardava aquele sentimento a sete chaves no fundo do seu coração.

- O que foi?

Zoro não gostou nada das palavras que ouviu, ele esperava um sorriso ou um soco como ela sempre fazia, mas ela estava diferente há vista dele, esta "vazia", ele não acreditava que por ter sido indiferente uma vez com ela mudaria tanto, Zoro nunca tinha se interessado por alguém, não sabia se realmente esta sentindo algo por ela, se estava confuso, o que ele só queria era ter ela por perto.

-...nada, esquece.

" _Isso, é tudo que ele tem pra me falar?! Um esquece! Isso é demais! Meus olhos ardem...eu quero chorar..eu não acredito...eu realmente estou apaixonada por este idiota..."_

Nami se virou rapidamente seguindo seu caminho entrando para o banheiro, Zoro fica sem entender a situação e a segue imediatamente, batendo de leve na porta.

- **TSC**... Nami, abra a porta.

Nami foi rapidamente ligar o chuveiro, para que o barulho de água preenche-se o lugar.

- Já estou no banho..

- Não minta Nami.  
Zoro forçou a porta mais uma vez.

- Se não abrir eu entro a força.

Nami se sentou abaixo do chuveiro com roupa e tudo e as lagrimas já preenchiam seus olhos.

**- JÁ DISSE!** Estou no banho...

Zoro escutou a alternação de voz da navegadora, ele sabia exatamente como sua voz ficava quando aborrecida, com raiva ele deu um empurrão na porta que à abre imediatamente, Zoro fica perplexo ao ver aquela cena.

- O que esta fazendo ai atirada na água?!

- Sai daqui! Me deixe em paz.

Zoro se aproxima mais de Nami e vê que seus olhos estão vermelhos, ele se ajoelha ficando frente a frente com a navegadora.

- Vamos, desligue este chuveiro, Nami.  
Nami o empurra para traz, mas nesse momento Zoro segura seus braços, a olhando fixamente nos olhos.

- Porque esta chorando? Fui tão grosseiro assim com você?! Qual é Nami?

- Me solta, me deixe em paz Zoro...

" _Tão frágil...delicada...fazia tempo que não há via assim...é uma mandona...que eu quero por perto..."_

Nami estava totalmente molhada pela água, tremia de frio, Zoro começou a envolve-la num abraço, um abraço quente, que Nami sempre almejou, seu coração delirava, ela estava sem reação.

- Nami...teimosa e mandona como sempre...

-....

Zoro passava as mãos de leve no cabelo da navegadora, isso fazia que Nami se perdesse nos sentidos, nessa altura ele também já estava todo molhado e ali ficaram por uns instantes, ate que Zoro aproximou-se sorrateiramente até os lábios de Nami.

-...Zoro...

Seus lábios foram se tocando devagar, ate se encaixarem completamente, Nami não acreditava no que acontecia só fechou os olhos e se entregou aquele momento, isso foi o suficiente para que Zoro aprofunda-se mais o beijo molhado pela água que caia, ambos ficaram entregues aquele momento ate que se separaram em busca de se levanta bruscamente.

- Me desculpe...

Ele a puxa pelo braço a envolvendo em uma toalha.

- Não era minha intenção...

- Não faça mais isso...  
Nami falava entre lagrimas.  
- ...não suma assim novamente..me prometa...

-...

Zoro não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo, ele não acreditava que Nami também sentia algo por ele, mas aquilo era reconfortante, ela conseguia ser sua calmaria, enfim a abraçou novamente.

- Prometo Nami, agora vá tomar um banho quente, depois conversamos.

- Está bem...

- E pare de chorar, eu estarei aqui fora .  
Dizia a olhando e se afastando aos poucos, Nami pega a toalha e toca na cara dele.

- Não vou demorar, mas use para não se resfriar.

-Ok.

Zoro saiu fechando a porta devagar até que escuta uma voz, levando um grande susto.

- Eu vi tudo.

**- RUFFY?! O QUE FAZ AQUI? VIU TUDO O QUE?!!**

**- HEHEHE**, vocês dois.

**- MALDITO?! VOU TE MATAR?! NÃO SE DEVE FICAR ESPIONANDO OS OUTROS.**

- Nha, eu so estava na fila do banheiro.

**- MENTIROSO!!  
**  
- Ah Zoro, mais isso estava na cara que ia acontecer.

**- O QUE?! ESTA LOUCO?!** Seu cérebro de borracha esta com defeito?! TSC?!

- Vocês dois sempre se trataram diferente dos demais.

**- TSC!** Isso embaraçoso demais! Você nunca gostou de ninguém assim como eu, não pode fica falando estas coisas.

- Claro que eu gosto de alguém.

**- O QUE?!**

Zoro se abaixa puxando Ruffy e fala cochichando.

- E quem é?

- ...Vivi

**- HAHAHAHA!** Nada mais justo ao futuro Rei dos Piratas, uma Princesa, por isso daquela promessa que voltaríamos lá.

- Sim.  
Ruffy já estava vermelho como um pimentão, ate que Nami abre a porta e vê os dois abaixados falando baixo.

- O que os dois idiotas fazem ai?!

- A gente tava falando...  
Zoro tapa imediatamente a boca de Ruffy.

**- TSC!**

**- VOCÊS DOIS...**

Nami da um soco de efeito em cada um deles, deixando ambos com um galo enorme.

**- E VOCÊ ZORO JÁ PRO BANHO.**

**- HAHAHA,** parece um cachorrinho.

Ruffy leva outro soco de Zoro que se manda para o banheiro.

- Idiota!

- Parei.

Nami chega a frente de Ruffy com um leve sorriso e as bochechas avermelhadas.

- Ruffy.

- É tão bom te ver feliz Nami.

- Ah, só uma coisa que te peso Ruffy, não fale nada com ninguém de mim e o Zoro, por enquanto.

- Vou fingir que não vi.

- Obrigada.. e eu escutei sobre o que você disse da Vivi.

**- O QUE?!**

- Ela também te considera muito sabia.  
Nami sorria maliciosamente, Ruffy deu um sorriso e se debruçou sobre o grade que dava a vista para o mar.

- Estou ancioso que ela se torne nossa nakama, hehehe.

Nami da um leve abraço em Ruffy.

- Sim, também estou com saudades dela, quero falar das novidades.

- Mulheres são estranhas.

**- IDIOTA?!**  
Nami da mais um soco em Ruffy.

**- DOI!! ZORO ME AJUDE?!!**

_Continua..._


	7. Misteriosa

**Capitulo 7**

Já era de tarde no navio, Usopp e Franky bolavam idéias sobre novos equipamentos para o navio, e para melhorar as armas de alguns tripulantes. Ruffy estava pescando emburrado por não ter nada para fazer junto de Chopper, a não ser esperar a LogPose se ajustar, Robin e Nami estavam sentadas nas suas cadeiras de praia lendo alguns livros e jornais como de costume, Brook estava ajudando Sanji na cozinha, que fazia doces para as damas do navio e por fim Zoro estava erguendo alguns pesos no saguão do navio, até que Sanji aparece e o chama:

- Marimo, vá pegar algumas frutas.

- Porque justo eu?!! Vá você mesmo!

Zoro falava soltando os pesos no chão.

- Você tem medo de se perder de novo?

Falava Sanji sorrindo.

- Idiota é claro que **NÃO**, vou te mostrar que eu sei me guiar muito bem.

Falava Zoro com cara de vitorioso, Sanji toca um grande cesto de palha ao qual Zoro prende as costas, saindo em direção a ilha.

- Zoro, aonde você vai?

Dizia Nami o olhando.

- Vou pegar frutas........

- **EU VOU JUNTO!!**

Ruffy gritava.

- **NÃO! **Eu vou sozinho, é uma questão de honra, vou cumprir minha palavra pra aquele idiota parar de falar besteiras.

- **HÃN..**.

- Deixe o ir Ruffy, vá pescar peixes para o jantar.

Zoro olhava pra Nami um pouco sem jeito depois do que havia acontecido, aquela situação no banheiro ainda o deixava sem reação, Nami reparava que Zoro a fitava, ela se pos virando um pouco o rosto com as bochechas avermelhadas para Robin e começando a conversar sobre algum assunto qualquer, Zoro rapidamente da um pulo para fora do navio caindo na encostada da praia.

-...Aff.

Zoro da um longo suspiro e vai em direção a mata procurando árvores frutíferas.

" _Não sei o que fazer... Nami não quer que ninguém saiba do que aconteceu mas... não acho brechas para nos conversarmos...Maldição!... O que esta acontecendo comigo, não consigo nem olhá-la direito sem ficar estranho."_

Zoro andava soltando pequenas rajadas de vento por sua katana enchendo o cesto com frutas que caiam das árvores, de repente um som estranho começa a preencher o lugar, o espadachim imediatamente coloca o cesto no chão e assumindo uma postura de luta.

- Quem está ai?

Zoro falava seriamente com os olhos perigosos.

- Estou vendo que nota rápido a presença de outras pessoas a sua volta.

Uma voz feminina afiada como o vento preenchia o lugar, da mata uma jovem de pele bem branca e de cabelos longos pretos e uma roupa oriental branca com algumas flores azuis desenhadas, aparecia diante do espadachim, ela carregava consigo duas espadas nas costas.

- O que você quer?

Zoro falava até que nota um aperto em seus braços largando imediatamente as duas katanas que segurava em cada mão.

**- Que diabos é isso?!! **

Fios de aço seguravam seus braços e suas pernas o deixando completamente imóvel.

- Fico feliz por ter encontrado o _Super Nova_ Roronoa Zoro tão facilmente.

A mulher se aproximava mais do espadachim.

- _Super Nova_?

- Não sabe o que significa?

A mulher colocou os lábios perto do ouvido de Zoro e começou a falar baixo.

– Na próxima ilha vá ao encontro de Tai Jin...

- E se eu não quiser, he!

Zoro ria debochado para ela, a mulher toma uma distância de Zoro sacando as duas espadas das costas, as cravando-as no abdômen de Zoro que dá um grito de dor.

- Não acertei nenhum ponto vital...vá ao nosso encontro...ou mataremos todos os seus companheiros.

A mulher lentamente puxa as espadas o soltando das cordas de aço.

**- AHHHHHHHHHH........**

Zoro cai de joelhos ao chão.

- Não conte nada a ninguém ...não esqueça de nós procurar temos contas a acertar..porque senão a primeira que matarei será a moça de cabelos laranja.

A jovem some misteriosamente pela mata sem deixar vestígios de sua aparição.

-Tai J-jin.. D...Droga.

Zoro junta as suas katanas ficando de pé e colocando o cesto em suas costas, os cortes começam a sangrar muito, a sua sorte que a bandeira do navio ainda dava para avistar de onde se encontrava.

**XxX**

**- NAMI!!** Não quero mais pescar peixes!

- Então não pesque mais, Idiota!! Vou pedir para Usopp.

Ruffy se vira emburrado para a encosta da praia, avistando Zoro chegar ferido perto do navio.

- **ZORO!!**

Ruffy fica injuriado e se estica indo para a encosta da praia.

- Capitão-san?

Robin olha em direção a Ruffy e percebe que Zoro esta machucado.

- O que?

**XxX**

Zoro foi levado para o consultório de Chopper que estava cuidando de seus ferimentos, lá também estavam Sanji e Nami.

- Marimo como se machucou assim?

Perguntava Sanji o olhando sem entender.

- ... tinha uma armadilha velha...que cai... Hump... **Chopper não precisa fazer pontos estou bem!!**

- Fique quieto Zoro, eu que sou o médico!

Chopper continuava fazendo os pontos.

- AH, como você pode ter caído numa armadilha abandonada...

- He, acidentes acontecem, mais isso não importa... eu ganhei a aposta.

- Só dessa vez você ganhou.

Sanji ria ascendendo um cigarro, Nami estava sentada num banco da sala escutando as conversar no consultório, no fundo ela acreditava nas falsas

palavras de Zoro, já que ele era muito descuidado e como nestas ilhas já haveram vários conflitos era possivel achar qualquer coisa.

- _**NAMI – SWANNN!!**_ O que você quer para a janta?

- Hãn... o que você achar de melhor, tudo que você faz é extremamente delicioso.

Nami soltou um leve sorrinso.

**_- SIM, NAMI-SWANNN, VOU LÁ PERGUNTAR PARA A ROBIN-CHUAN E FAZER A JANTA._**

Sanji saiu da sala emanando amor.

- Pronto, já fiz todos os pontos necessários... Nami interrompeu Chopper.

- Chopper, vá brincar com Usopp e Ruffy, eles estão muito chateados, vá que eu termino aqui de limpar as coisas.

-** HAN!! SÉRIO?**

Os olhos de Chopper brilhavam para Nami.

- Sim, parece que eles bolaram algo novo...

- **AHHHHHHHHHHH NAMIII OBRIGADOO!! **

Chopper saiu correndo porta a fora, Zoro só observava .

- Os machucados ainda estão doendo?

Nami falava um pouco sem jeito.

- Já estou melhor...Nami... acho que temos que conversar... sobre hoje de manhã... eu não queria...

- Tudo bem, eu não estou brava.. mas Zoro você realmente...gosta de...mim?

Zoro a olhava um pouco surpreso.

- Sim, creio que sim toda vez que estou com você me sinto estranho...eu tenho vontade de estar ao seu lado... eu não sou que nem aquele _ero cozinheiro_... digo...mas porque ninguém pode saber de nós?

Nami senta na cama que Zoro estava .

"_...isso só pode ser brincadeira, olha só o ponto em que chegamos...o Zoro esta gostando de mim de verdade...não acredito que estas palavras estão saindo dele..."_

- É simples, estamos num momento muito importante...já estamos no Novo Mundo, eu não quero que nada aconteça para os demais, se falarmos que estamos juntos, poderia mudar as nossas relações com o bando.

- Entendo.

Zoro se encostava na parede.

- Não precisa perder seu tempo comigo, os outros devem estar te esperando.

- Zoro deixe de ser idiota, eu disse que eu quero _que ninguém saiba_, mas _não falei que não quero ficar com você_...

- Esta insinuando para ficarmos escondidos?

Zoro a olhava irritado com o rumo da conversa.

- Por enquanto essa é a única solução.

Nami segura uma das mãos do espadachim, Zoro ao sentir a mão da navegadora fica perplexo diante a situação, sem saber o que fazer ao certo.

**- TSC! NAMI...**

Zoro vira o rosto em direção a ela, mas é surpreendido com um beijo da navegadora, os dois se olhavam, aos poucos foram fechando os olhos, o doce beijo de Nami foi dominado por Zoro, ele colocou a mão que estava livre na nuca da navegadora, fazendo ficarem mais próximos.

"_E não conte nada a ninguém ...não esqueça de nós procurar temos contas a acertar..porque senão a primeira que matarei será a moça de cabelos laranja."_

Zoro separa-se levemente de Nami, na sua mente as palavras da mulher misteriosa estavam grafadas, como ela sabia dele ou melhor como sabia de Nami, que papo era aquele de Super Nova. Zoro a abraça forte contra seu peito, Nami não sabia o que fazer já não estava entendo mais nada.

- Zoro assim vai se machucar mais...

- Nami, me prometa uma coisa, prometa que ficara longe de confusão.

- Hãn, como assim Zo...

**- SÓ DIGA QUE PROMETA!!**

- Tá, ta eu prometo.

Zoro a deixou livre.

- Vá jantar Nami.

- E você Zoro? Deixe que eu te ajudo.

- Esta tudo bem.

Ele dizia sorrindo.

- Eu já vou.

- Está bem.

Nami se levanta e vai em direção a porta mais antes de fechá-la, Nami da um doce sorriso para Zoro, e aquilo era reconfortante para ele, até que ela sai.

O espadachim se põe de pé com um pouco de dificuldade colocando a mão sobre os ferimentos.

**- Eu mato aquela vadia se encostar um dedo na tripulação.**

Nami andava pelo corredor quando antes de chegar a cozinha, ela vê sua Log Pose mudando de direção.

- Até que enfim! Vamos continuar nossa jornada. Nami falava sorrindo.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**AHHH X_X  
Espero que estejam gostando mesmo, desculpem a demora, meu tempo esta curtissimo.**

**Obrigada pelas Rewies, aguardo mais, e por favor eu gostaria muito de sugestões, sobre a historia, se querem mais ação, romance, suspense, abrangir mais os outros personagens, personalidades estão de acordo com o personagem...enfim qualquer coisa que possa ajudar X) Assim fica mais fácil para mim criar e assim os capitulos mais rápidos virãoXD**

**Não quero mergulhar nenhum personagem num mar de rosas pois iria quebrar muito o clima que One Piece tem, a história se desenvolve devagar, não sei qual é a opinião de vocês sobre isso? Espero que esteja agradando.  
**

**Assim fica mais fácil para mim criar e assim os capitulos mais rápidos virãoXD  
**

**Agradeço de coração quem esta acompanhando e gostando.**

**Obrigado a todos pela paciência.**


	8. Ajuda

Queria me desculpar pela demora desse capitulo, mas ate que enfim saiu X)  
Eu agradeço mais uma vez pelas rewies.  
Pessoal vocês são os melhores *-*.

Espero que gostes!!  
E porfavor mais rewies =]

One Piece não é meu e sim de Eiichiro Oda....Ah se fosse meu (6)

* * *

_Capitulo 8 – Ajuda._

Nami às pressas abre a porta da cozinha, chamando atenção de toda a tripulação que ali se encontrava.

- Pessoal, até que enfim a LogPose mudou a posição.

- AHHH, uma nova ilha!!!  
Luffy falava enquanto roubava comida do prato de Usopp.

-Luffy!! Está comida é minha!!  
Sanji dá um chute em Luffy, o fazendo para de pegar comida dos outos.

- Sanji...  
- Idiota, mais respeito enquanto uma dama falar, né, NAMI-SWANN!

Sanji rodopiava com os olhos em formatos de coração, em volta de Nami.

- Obrigada, Sanji-kun.

- Navegadora-san, poderia continuar com o que estava falando?

Robin falava enigmática.

- A LogPose acaba de se ajustar para a próxima ilha, precisamos ver se o navio esta carregado com frutas e se esta tudo certo com o Sunny.

- O Sunny está em perfeito estado, estes dois dias eu reparei tudo que estava danificado, está SUPPER.

- Ahh, Franky, você é demais.

Chopper falava encantado.

- Yohohoho, eu ate ajudaria a concertar o navio, mais tenho medo de felpas...mais eu não tenho pele para enfiar felpas ... Yohohohoho piada de esqueleto.

De repente a porta da cozinha se abre e todos se voltam para a porta.

- Estou perdendo algo?

Zoro perguntava um pouco sério.

- Zoro! Zoro! Vamos conhecer uma ilha nova.  
Luffy falava ansioso para seu nakama.

- Hãn?!  
- Marimo, a LogPose já se ajustou a nova rota.

Sanji falava enquanto servia um prato para Zoro à mesa.

- Não é emocionante, Zoro.  
Chopper falava alegre enquanto segurava uma caneca de suco.

- Para mim só será emocionante se tiver pessoas fortes com quem eu possa lutar.

Zoro sentava-se a mesa ao lado de Nami.

- Nami, quando chegaremos está tal ilha se zarparmos de manhã?

- Não sei, vai depender muito do clima de amanhã, porque a pergunta Zoro?

- Tenho coisas a fazer, tsc.

Zoro da um soco na mesa fazendo seu talher cair ao chão, todos o ficam olhando.

- Seu idiota, olha o que está fazendo.

- Seu ero-cozinheiro....  
Nami junta o talher, entregando a Zoro, enquanto ele discutia com Sanji.

- Ahh, será que eles nunca vão parar...

Nami falava enquanto Robin a observava discretamente.

- Capitão-san, vou me retirando, amanha temos que acordar cedo, boa noite a todos.  
- Nico Robin, já vai dormir?  
Franky falava a olhando intrigado, pois a arqueóloga era sempre a última a dormir.

- Vou para o banho e depois dormir, sinto cheiro de aventura, para amanhã, Ciborg-san.

- Espere, Robin eu vou junto. Nami falava animada seguindo Robin para a sala de banho termal.

- BOA NOITE, ROBIN-CHUAN e NAMI-SWAN!  
- Esta noite sou eu que fico de guarda, vou para meu posto Baby.

- Eu também vou indo Franky, tenho que arrumar alguns remédios no meu consultório.

Franky e Chopper saíram da cozinha, enquanto Luffy, Usopp e Brook se retiravam a risadas com as piadas de Brook, ficando somente Zoro que terminava de comer e Sanji que lavava a louça.

- Marimo, porque o nervosismo para ir logo para a próxima ilha?  
- Nada demais, só tenho alguns afazeres...

- Não se perdendo já é algo.

- HAN?! Da para para de falar besteiras.  
Sanji deu um pequeno sorriso triste, enquanto fumava seu cigarro.

- Zoro.....  
Sanji se aproximava com uma aura maligna, do espadachim que bebia sake.

-??  
- Porque você e minha amada Nami andam tão juntos ultimamente?  
O sake que Zoro tomava foi cuspido imediatamente, deixando-o extremamente nervoso com aquela pergunta.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO, O QUE EU QUERO COM AQUELA MULHER.  
Zoro suava frio, talvez agora ele tenha entendido o que Nami disse anteriormente sobre ocultar o fato que os dois estavam se interessando.

- Maldito... não sei porque ela te dá tantas regalias.

- O que?!!  
- Não se faça de inocente...  
Zoro se levanta encarando Sanji.

- Aonde que chegar, ero-cozinheiro.

Sanji pega Zoro pela gola da camisa o olhando muito irritado.

- Maldito, encoste um dedo na Nami-san, eu te quebro.

- Você nunca venceria de mim, he.  
Zoro ria sarcasticamente e falava com uma voz gloriosa, Sanji o solta e saindo da cozinha.

- Maldição.

XxX

O dia amanhecia e os mugiwaras já estavam apostos e navegando, enquanto os primeiros raios de sol iluminavam o grande oceano, todos executavam suas atividades como de costume.

- Não agüentava mais ficar nesta ilha.  
- Eu também não, Usopp, mas agora teremos mais aventuras nesta próxima ilha.

- Só você mesmo Ruffy, eu prefiro ficar no navio, é mais seguro.

- Usopp, você acha que quando reencontrarmos Vivi, ela será nossa Nakama?

- Hãn, que papo é este assim do nada...

- Só me responda.

Ruffy falava inquieto.

- Claro que sim Ruffy, foi a promessa que ela fez a nós, mas porque a pergunta?  
Usopp perguntava curioso.

- Porque já estamos entre nove tripulantes e como disse eu só quero dez pessoas na minha tripulação.

- AH, sim, eu lembro que você tinha dito, mas você não quer uma estátua de bronze, ou você quer colocar a Vivi como ...

- WOW!! Usopp veja?!  
Ruffy apontava para o horizonte ao qual a imagem de uma grande cidade se formava.

- AHHHHHHH, QUE ENORME!!  
- PESSOAL, A ILHA ESTÁ AVISTA!!  
Todos se reuniram no convés com o chamado do capitão, ambos estavam surpresos com o tamanho da ilha e da cidade que lá havia, os prédios eram realmente grandes, dava para se ver ao longe, Zoro estava sério ao ver o lugar, sabia que ali tinha algo para fazer e isso poderia colocar a vida dos seus nakamas em risco.

Após algum tempo o navio finalmente chega a costa mais isolada da ilha para deixar o navio em segurança.

- Brook, Chopper e Franky, vocês fiquem aqui no navio que nós iremos conhecer a ilha quando algum de nós voltarmos vocês podem sair.  
Nami falava animada para os demais nakamas, como a cidade era grande, era um lugar perfeito para fazer suas tão amadas compras.

- Yohohoho, iremos tomar conta de tudo.

- Obrigada.

Nami descia do navio, os demais já estavam em terra firme.

- Esse lugar é perfeito para mim descobrir novas receitas. Sanji falava animado.  
- Bem eu vou procurar alguns livros.  
- NHAM, ROBIN-CHUAN, posso ir junto, assim já procuro livro de receitas da região.

- Claro, cozinheiro-san, vamos.

Usopp e Ruffy se olharam, com um sorriso maligno.

- Usopp, comida!!!  
- Vamos conhecer os restaurantes da cidade, só se depois nós fomos nas ferragens da....CIDADE....RUFFYYY.  
Ruffy puxava Usopp para o meio da multidão ao qual aos poucos foram desaparecendo entre as pessoas.  
- AHH, eles não param um minuto.  
Nami falava com um ar cansativo, ao reparar que só estava ela e Zoro, sua expressão mudou repentinamente para uma animação contagiosa.  
- Zoro, vamos fazer compras!!  
Nami sorria timidamente para o espadachim.

- Hãn?! Eu preciso fazer uma coisa antes...

- Você nunca faz nada, só dorme...  
Nami segura um braço de Zoro, ele olha um pouco sem jeito para a navegadora.

- Vamos lá, Zoro!  
- Nami...  
Quando Zoro olha para um pequeno bar, ele encontra a mulher misteriosa que lhe havia aparecido na ilha anterior, Zoro não sabia o que fazer com Nami aquele momento, até que a mulher misteriosa entra numa pequena rua, Zoro não tinha outra opção a não ser deixar Nami e a segui - lá, para a segurança da navegador.

-...faça suas compras e volte para o navio.

Zoro separa-se de Nami indo em direção a multidão, a navegadora ficou irradia de uma raiva estrondosa.

- Aquele Zoro, AQUELE IDIOTA!!

XxX

Zoro foi andando atrás da misteriosa mulher, ele estava confuso entre as ruas da cidade, até que para num beco sem saída.

- Aonde aquela maldita esta!!!  
- Acho bom que tenha seguido minhas ordens.

A mulher ria tirando sarro da cara de Zoro.

- Maldita, afinal o que você quer comigo, você e aquele tal Tai Jin?!  
A mulher foi para a parte mais escura do beco, sinalizando para que Zoro a seguisse, Zoro se aproximou e a mulher abriu uma porta que se escondia numa parede com alguns cartazes pregados.

- Entre.  
Zoro seguiu um caminho de escadas que levava pra o subsolo da cidade, ao terminar as escadas chegou numa linda sala de recepção.

- Que merda é isso tudo?  
Zoro perguntava sério para mulher.

- Irei chamar meu amo.

A mulher misteriosa entrou numa enorme porta que havia no final da sala, pouco tempo depois novamente a porta se abre e a mulher o sinaliza para entrar, Zoro segue até a porta ao entrar é surpreendido por uma frota de homens armados apontando para ele, ao mesmo tempo um enorme homem da uma cotovelada na cabeça de Zoro o derrubando ao chão, que é algemado ao mesmo tempo em que outra pessoa tira as suas katanas.

Zoro permanecia quieto ao chão, a raiva que sentia era tremenda, ele já imaginava que algo semelhante iria acontecer, ate que a sua frente, um rapaz de aparecia jovem de cabelos pretos levemente azulados e olhos avermelhados aparece a sua frente.

- Gostou de minha recepção, Roronoa, HAHAHA.

- Não esperava melhor, he.

Zoro sorria como se tudo aquilo fosse um jogo fácil ao qual poderia sair dali a qualquer momento.

- Que negócios você tem a tratar comigo, afinal porque vim aqui?  
- Haha, é obvio? Não acha. Quero contratar seus serviços, eu pago bem...

- Você está blefando, o que um metido a filinho de papai como você quer?

Tai Jin se aproxima de Zoro o olhando friamente.

- Largue a tripulação de Monkey D. Ruffy, comigo você terá mais chances de você conseguir o que tanto almeja.

-...?!  
- Quero destruir grandes piratas e depois com os shichibukais...

- HAHAHAHAHA, você? Destrui-los, está loquiando e mesmo que pudesse, nunca iria trair meus nakamas.  
Tai se vira de costas um pouco tremulo, Zoro nota as expressões de nervosismo que invadiam o corpo do rapaz.

- Um pirata muito cobiçado levou o que eu mais tinha de importante... preciso de sua força.

- TSC!  
Zoro começou a tentar se levantar empurrando o cara para trás, ficando ligeiramente em pé, Tai Jin só o observava.

- Peça para sua assistente ir, ela é bem fortinha. Zoro ria sarcástico. – Agora da para tirar estas algemas de mim, tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar escutando asneiras.

- Não posso manda - lá...este homem... só você e Monkey D. Ruffy tem forças para exterminá-lo, vocês dois é os temíveis SuperNovas, entre a GrandLine toda, vocês estão entre os Onze mais fortes de todos os mares.

Zoro ficou em silencio após o comentário de Tai, ele não acreditava no que ouvia, ele não podia imaginar que depois da luta em Thriller Bark, tanto Ruffy como ele poderiam ter chegado a este patamar.

- Não tenho como ajudá-lo, poderia me soltar. Zoro falava serio olhando para as katanas que estavam nas mãos do guarda.

- Guarda, solte-o, Roronoa, se mudar de idéia venha ao meu encontro, não quis ir atrás do seu capitão, pois tinha certeza que ele nunca largaria a tripulação que criou, pensei que você seria meu seguidor, mais o subestimei.

Zoro após ter ficado livre das algemas, pegou as katanas e ficou frente a frente com Tai.

- Você não deveria subestimar as pessoas, sem conhecê-las.

Zoro se dirigiu a grande porta que o encaminhava para a parte de fora da cidade, enquanto isso Tai sentou-se na sua cadeira com gestou desesperados.

- Amo, tudo ficara bem. A moça misteriosa se aproximava dele, falando num voz afável.

- Não esta, Lin...não está, se eu não a trouxer de volta, serei morto, tudo foi minha culpa.

XxX

Zoro sai da passagem secreta indo em direção ao centro da cidade.

- Que inferno, só aparece idiotas... apesar que aquela mulher luta muito bem.

Zoro seguia caminhando pensativo pela rua lotada de pessoas, alguns o olhavam assustados em ver suas katanas o que fazia muitas pessoas o identificarem de imediato, até que de repente Zoro tem uma drástica mudança de pensamentos.

- NAMI?! Eu a deixei sozinha deve estar uma fera comigo.

Zoro saiu desesperado a procura de Nami, a multidão o atrapalhava e seu senso de direção não o ajudava em nada, após algum tempo andando ele avista a navegadora sentada no banco de uma praça e cheia de sacolas de compras.

- Nami, o que faz aqui, devia ter voltado para o navio.

Zoro se aproximou sentando-se ao lado dela, mas Nami simplesmente o ignorou.

-... eu tinha alguns assuntos para resolver...

- Não quero saber o que você faz ou deixa de fazer na sua vida.

Nami se levantava pegando todas as suas sacolas ate que Zoro a puxa.

- Vamos, deixe eu te ajudar pelo menos.

- NÃO! Vá ajudar a sua amiguinha, ela deve estar precisando de sua ajuda naquele beco escuro.

Zoro não acreditava que Nami havia o seguido.

- Nami, não é nada disso que você está pensando, tsc!  
A navegadora já estava vários passos longe do espadachim, Zoro ficou olhando-a ir em direção ao navio, aos poucos uma pequena sensação de culpa invadia sua mente, mas seu orgulho era maior.

- TSC! FAÇA O QUE QUISER ENTÃO!  
Zoro andava pela cidade para esquecer um pouco o ocorrido com Nami, olhava as lojas de armas para ver se não tinha nada interessante, curioso ele decidi ir em um tipo de loja que Nami adorava, uma loja de jóias, ele parou na vitrine muitos tipos de colares, brincos, pulseiras e anéis.

- Realmente é a cara dela, estes negócios.

Zoro já estava saindo quando, um anel lhe chamou atenção, ele estava num canto da vitrine, era dourado e tinha uma pedra laranja que brilhava muito e a cor da pedra tinha a cor dos cabelos da navegadora, Zoro viu o preço e viu que era acessível e entrou um pouco tímido na loja sem perder a compostura.

- Posso ajudá-lo?

- Bem... Eu quero aquele anel da vitrine. Zoro apontava para onde o anel estava.

- Pegarei para você.

- Tsc...o que eu estou fazendo. Zoro colocou a mão na testa sem entender porque algo o impulsionava a fazer isso.

- Aqui está, é para a sua namorada?  
- Ahhh?

Zoro não sabia o que responder.

- São 50.000 berries.

Zoro tirou um saquinho do seu Haramaki em que guardava o dinheiro, e entregou para moça, assim que ela conferiu, ele pegou a caixinha e guardou no bolso de sua calça, saindo imediatamente da loja e indo a procura do navio.

_Continua..._


	9. Confissão

Olá!  
Este capitulo veio mais rápido do que eu imaginava =D  
Bom pra começar até que enfim o Zoro e a Nami vão se acertar, então este capitulo so se passa sobre eles, espero que me entendam, pois a história guarda muito mais coisas e esta parte da historia é o ponto chave.

Uma música que me inspirou bastante nesse capitulo Cry - Mandy Moore, do filme um amor para recordar *-*~~

Qualquer reclamação estou a ouvidos, agradeço muito mesmo quem esta acompanhando, fico extremamente feliz.  
Gente mais reviews!! Mais sugestões, quero saber suas opiniões, ah mais uma coisa, comecei mais um FF deles, se poderem deem uma lida e deixe reviews ;D a outra história é bem fofinha :3

Bom chega de papo, boa leitura!!

One Piece não é meu e sim de Eiichiro Oda...blá blá blá.

* * *

_Capitulo 9 – Confissão._

Nami seguia para o navio com suas compras até que se depara com alguns nakamas.

- Nami-san!  
- Sanji -kun, Robin vocês também já estão voltando para o navio?

- Sim, melloraine, tenho que preparar meu jantar para as minhas donzelas.

- Conseguimos muitos livros nesta ilha. Robin apontava para as sacolas que estavam com Sanji. – Pelo visto você comprou bastante coisas também.

- Ah sim, comprei bastante coisas, algumas coisas para vocês também.

- Aquele marimo estúpido não estava com você? Como ele ousa ter a deixado com todas estas sacolas?! Sanji pegava as compras das mãos de Nami.

- Esta tudo bem, Sanji-kun. Nami deu um sorriso falso. – Bem vamos para o navio que estou com fome.

- EIII, PESSOAL! Ruffy vinha acenando para os demais.

- Ruffy, Usopp!!

- Vamos seus lerdos, já estamos indo. Sanji continuava o percurso para o navio junto de seus nakamas, Robin andava um pouco atrás, ela tinha certeza que algo entre Zoro e Nami havia acontecido, seus instintos nunca falhavam, estes pensamentos causavam um pouco de angustia para seu coração.

XxX

Após andar muito Zoro chega ao navio, já era final de tarde o sol havia sumido no horizonte.

O espadachim entrou na cozinha e não havia ninguém exceto Sanji que fazia os preparativos para o jantar e Brook que o ajudava.

- Zoro-san.  
- Yo, cadê o resto da tripulação? Zoro perguntava curioso, na verdade com vontade de encontrar somente uma pessoa.

- Estão no salão, marimo.

Zoro saiu da cozinha e parou no convés do navio colocando a mão no bolso ao qual estava a caixinha do anel.

" _Vou para meu treino e depois para meu banho, só vou aparecer na hora do jantar, tenho certeza que ela não me quer por perto."_

XxX

Nami estava em seu quarto, acompanhada por Robin.

- Então o que achou desse vestido que comprei Robin? Nami mostrava um lindo vestido verde com pequenas flores bordadas.  
- É muito lindo navegadora-san, esta cor combina com sua pele. Robin estava sentada na pequena poltrona que havia no quarto da navegadora.

- Ah sim, comprei este aqui para você. Nami entregou uma sacola para a arqueóloga.

- Ah, que lindo este vestido navegadora-san. Robin estava maravilhada com o presente.

- Eu adorei a cor dele, este azul combina com seus olhos. Nami sorria para Robin.

- Obrigada.

Robin notou uma expressão um pouco triste vinda do rosto de Nami enquanto mexia em algumas outras sacolas.

- Tudo bem? Você me parece um pouco abatida.

- Ah? Não é nada demais, estou bem...

- Seja sincera comigo e com você mesma, você esta gostando do espadachim-san não é? Nami havia ficado quieta com a afirmação que Robin tinha dito, a navegadora sentou-se na cama olhando para Robin um pouco sem jeito.

- Está tão na cara assim? Nami falava cabisbaixa.

- Desde que conheço vocês eu sempre vi que havia sentimentos adormecidos, mas acabo de ver que estes sentimentos finalmente acordaram para realidade.

- Acho que concordo com o que você disse... eu sempre me estresso muito com o que ele faz ou não faz, algumas coisas me magoam muito, e outras vezes.. tenho vontade de correr para seus braços...me sinto bem quando estou junto dele, sempre me protegeu, sempre cuidou de mim, arriscou a vida inúmeras vezes...mesmo eu brigando, mesmo sendo mesquinha ele sempre fazia o que eu pedia com aquela cara emburrada que só ele tem...Robin... eu ...o amo, mas acho... que ele não sente o mesmo que eu...

De repente os olhos de Nami se encheram de lágrimas, Robin há olhava um pouco surpreendida, ela sabia que Nami guardava algo em seu coração, mas não sabia que era algo tão profundo.

- Navegadora-san ... eu também gosto do espadachim...

Nami havia ficado imóvel ao escutar aquilo de Robin e suas lágrimas foram aumentando.

-... até estes dias atrás eu o queria, mas quando eu tentava me aproximar, ele simplesmente não me dava abertura, a única mulher que está na mente dele é você, eu gosto dele, mas hoje me dei conta que o meu gostar é como amigo, ele é um grande companheiro para mim assim como todos.

Nami soluçava de tanto chorar com aquela confissão, Robin sentou-se ao lado da navegadora e a abraçou.

- Desculpe...Robin...não queria ter feito você sofrer, se eu soubesse nunca teria me apaixonado por aquele idiota.

- Não diga bobagens, não o suportaria muito tempo, não me dou bem com pessoas mandonas. Robin deu um sorriso animando um pouco Nami. – Só você tem a capacidade para o derrotá-lo nem que seja em palavras e afinal eu não ficaria o cuidando quando se perdesse, você é a navegadora aqui nesta história.

- Robin...

Nami deu um doce sorriso para Robin.

" _Agradeço muito a deus por ter me feito encontrar pessoas tão maravilhosas."_

- Vamos para o jantar, navegadora-san.

- Sim.

XxX

O grande jantar de Sanji finalmente estava pronto, a mesa era magnífica, ali havia todas as comidas típicas da cidade, todos sentaram-se animados.

- Sanji, a comida estava ótima. Chopper falava animado enquanto comia.

- Se não fosse o Ruffy eu poderia ter comido bem mais. Usopp falava decepcionado com as atitudes do capitão.

- Meu estômago está cheio, espere, eu não tenho estômago, yohoho.

- Brook, não vai parar com estas piadas. Franky falava erguendo os óculos escuros.

- Bom já estou de licença, tenho que terminar o mapa desta ilha.

- Já vai Nami-san? Sanji perguntava com uma cara de choro.

- Sim, tenho muita coisa para fazer, Sanji-kun. Nami saia para fora da cozinha e Zoro só a seguia com os olhos.  
- Já estou satisfeito. Zoro se levantou indo em direção a porta da cozinha, Sanji o ficou olhando até que alguém lhe chama a atenção.

- Cozinheiro-san, poderia me dar uma xícara de café?  
- É pra já, Robin-chan!

Enquanto isso Zoro seguia Nami pelo convés a puxando pelo braço.

- Nami! Preciso falar com você.

- Já disse, não tenho nada pra falar com você.  
- Dá pra me escutar antes.

- Me solte, não encoste em mim. Nami puxou seu braço indo em direção a parte de fora do navio.

" _Eu só fiz mal a Robin, eu só magoei os outros, só faço mal para mim e para Zoro..."_

- Espere! Aonde vai esta hora?! Zoro desceu do navio e a seguiu pela costa da praia, ela ia correndo a sua frente, Zoro também saiu correndo ate que a alcançou, segurando-a pelos braços.

- Nami deixe de ser teimosa, me deixe falar..  
Quando Zoro se virou ficando frente a ela, ficou surpreso em ver que Nami estava chorando e seu corpo tremia com a água gelada que batia em suas pernas.

- Vamos para a areia, está frio aqui pra você. Zoro a conduziu, ambos sentaram na areia da praia.

- Se sou tão estúpido por lhe fazer chorar pelo menos me xingue ou me bata como sempre, não gosto de te ver assim...

-Zoro... a vida é sua faça o que quiser...  
Nami falava entre soluços, ficando de costas para o espadachim.

- Ainda insistindo nisso, como você é teimosa...

Zoro a abraço letamente por trás, falando em seu ouvido.

-... mas como você é insistente, farei o que eu quero.

Zoro se pôs frente à Nami, seus lábios lentamente foram se acoplando aos lábios dela, Zoro foi a deitando sobre a areia, o beijo doce foi ficando cada vez mais envolvente, Nami aos poucos foi retribuindo, as mãos do espadachim percorria lentamente a cintura da navegadora, ambos se separaram vagarosamente em busca de ar.

- Nami...se acalme, me escute, em minha mente a única mulher que permanece nela é você... eu ...eu sou muito orgulhoso, este é meu jeito e muitas vezes acabo lhe magoando...eu também não sou bom com palavras, espero que entenda, e sobre o ocorrido há tarde posso te explicar... se você deixar de ser uma boba.

Nami se ergueu da areia o abraçando forte, Zoro retribuiu o abraço com um só braço enquanto o outro pegava a caixinha que estava em seu bolso.

- Nami, deixe de ser criança e pare de chorar e olhe aqui. Zoro puxou delicadamente o corpo da navegadora a fazendo sentar-se entre suas pernas de modo que suas costas ficassem apoiadas no peito do espadachim.

- O que é esta caixinha? Nami perguntava enquanto secava os olhos.

- Pegue e olhe você mesmo. Zoro entregou a caixa nas mãos de Nami, quando ela abriu, sua surpresa foi enorme.

- Zoro?! Não acredito que você fez isso! VOCÊ?! Isso deve ter sido caro. Nami olhava o anel sem acreditar e seu rosto estava rubro.

- Realmente...todo o meu dinheiro foi nisso, eu ia comprar alguns utensílios para as minhas katanas... mas quando vi o anel, a primeira coisa que me veio em mente foi você, o laranja da pedra é a sua cara. Zoro falava tirando o anel da caixa, pegando delicadamente uma das mãos da navegadora.

- Não precisava Zoro....  
O mundo de Nami girava, mal conseguia respirar, a mão de Zoro ardia sobre a sua pele, ele lentamente foi colocando o anel no dedo da navegadora.

- Tsc! Não sou bom nessas coisas... mas aceite como um pedido de desculpas e também por aquele dinheiro de Longue Town que você teima que estou devendo.

- Não sei nem o que dizer.... eu acho que tenho que me desculpar com você também. Nami brincava timidamente com as mãos do espadachim.

- Também acho, você nunca me escuta, sempre fico como errado ao seu parecer.

- Mas você nunca entende meu lado também, devemos conversar sobre isso amanha, não quero que mais nada estrague este momento aqui com você.

- Estou de acordo. Zoro começou beijar lentamente o pescoço de Nami, deixando-a totalmente sem jeito, seu rosto queimava, o respirar de Zoro a deixava louca.

- Temos que voltar para o navio, você esta molhada por ficar correndo feito uma louca pela praia, como se eu fosse um tarado, vamos.

- Está bem. Nami sorria delicadamente para espadachim.

Zoro se levantou ajudando Nami se erguer, ambos seguiram pela praia de mãos dadas.

- Zoro, olha que lindo este céu estrelado.

- Realmente está é uma vista esplendida.

Nami se aproximou mais de Zoro, ele a envolveu com seu braço e foram vagarosamente em direção ao navio, só que ao longe alguém os observava.

- Então é por isso que aquele maldito não quer ajudar meu amo, é aquela mulher que o prende, darei um jeito nisso, hahaha, você ira correndo ou melhor se rastejando até nós Roronoa Zoro.

_Continua...._


	10. Steel

Olá pessoas!

Desculpe a demora, mais tava aproveitando as férias hehehe.

Neste capitulo algumas coisas inesperadas vai acontecer, bem não vai ser um capitulo fofo nem nada e sim um capitulo de desenvolvimento, mas a outra fic promete MUITA coisa fofa

Caramba, quem diria que eu simpatizaria com os vilões que eu crio XD o novo personagem eu adorei apesar de ser um desgraçado u.u

Mandem reviews!!!! ADORO quando vcs mandam eu escrevo mais rápido *-*

Enfim boa leitura!!

One Piece não é meu, se fosse o meu casal favorito já tava junto a muito tempo 3

_

* * *

_

_Capitulo 10 - Steel_

Após caminharem a costa da praia Zoro e Nami finalmente chegaram ao navio, não havia mais ninguém na cozinha e ambos foram para seus quartos, Zoro havia ficado deitado na sua cama pensativo.

"_... não tenho outra solução, preciso contar ha todos que eu e Nami estamos juntos... mas aquele cozinheiro infernal é capaz de tentar me matar com comida envenenada... só que antes de tudo tenho que explicar quem é aquela mulher para ela... não vejo a hora de sair dessa maldita ilha!"_

Zoro deu um longo bocejo e se tapou, caindo rapidamente em um denso sono diferentemente de Nami que ainda permanecia acorda em sua cama.

- Ahh mão consigo dormir, isso é tão confuso... mas tão especial ao mesmo tempo. Nami sorria enquanto olha para o anel em sua mão.

- Preciso dormir, acho que vou pegar um chá para ver se me ajuda. A navegadora se pós em pé e foi para a cozinha calmamente, enquanto pegava uma xícara uns barulhos estranhos vindo da parte externa do navio a chamou a atenção.

- Que barulho é esse? Nami saiu da cozinha, mas não havia nada, somente um vento gelado uivava pelo navio, quando se virou sua surpresa foi grande, Lin estava a sua frente com uma cara odiosa para Nami.

- Você é aquela mulher que estava com Zoro antes?! Saia já daqui senão....

- Senão o que?! Haha. A misteriosa mulher pega Nami pelo rosto a fazendo bater com tudo na parede do navio, ela se contorcia mais sua força não era nada comparada a dela.

- Fique bem quietinha, você será a isca perfeita, seu namoradinho vira correndo ao encontro de meu mestre hahaha. Nami da uma mordida na mão da garota fazendo a soltar.

- Você não conhece meus nakamas! Nami sorria com um pouco de sangue que saia de sua boca, quando ela percebeu fios de aço envolvia seu corpo a mulher começou a puxar a fio que envolvia seu pescoço.

- Vadia, se não vai por bem, vai por mau. A mulher puxava lentamente o fio, Nami ofegava em busca de ar.

- Lu..f.f..y....Z..zo....

Nami não conseguia mais respirar, sua visão já estava ficando escura até que finalmente a falta de oxigenação a fez desmaiar, Lin a pegou e saiu silenciosamente para fora do navio.

- Queridinha você é persistente, mais seus novos amiguinhos lhe trataram muito bem.

Lin atravessou rapidamente a cidade, chegando do outro lado da ilha ao qual havia um imenso navio pirata ancorado.

- Aqui será seu destino querida, reze para seus amigos virem lhe salvar....STEEL!! APAREÇA!! STEEL!!

De dentro do imenso barco um homem de aparêcia forte surge, seus cabelos eram da cor do fogo, seu corpo era coberto de tatuagens, sua voz parecia um trovão.

- Ora, ora quem está aqui? Se não é a servente de Tai Jin. O homem olhava sério, um pouco sádico para Lin.

- Me escute, trouxe isso para você. Lin toca Nami ao chão, Steel fica a observando por alguns segundos e uma expressão de surpresa toma conta de seu rosto. – Está não é a navegadora dos Mugiwara?!  
- Sim, isso mesmo, lhe darei ela, mas em troca eu quero Rye de volta.

Steel começou a rir zombando da cara de Lin, se aproximando dela sem ao menos ela ver.

- Você está muito passadinha, você é idiota ou o que?! Steel da um enorme tapa na cara de Lin a fazendo cair longe. – Você é uma idiota, só me trouxe mais uma pressa, Rye nunca mais voltara para vocês, quero ver a cabeça de Tai Jin rolar na praça publica.

Steel pegou Nami que estava desacordada só por um braço e a colocou nos ombros. – Obrigado por este delicioso presente, agora suma daqui antes que lhe mate.

- MALDITO!!! Lin veio pra cima de Steel sacando suas duas espadas, mas num simples balançar de mãos Steel fez uma enorme rajada de vento machucar um dos braços de Lin, que caiu imóvel ao chão.

- Que isso lhe sirva de lição. Steel embarcou no navio levando Nami, enquanto Lin estava ao chão com um sorriso no rosto, mais seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas por causa da dor dos ferimentos.

- Esse plano tem que dar...certo.....

XxX

O dia amanhecia a maioria dos mugiwaras ainda estavam dormindo, mas Sanji como sempre era um dos primeiros a levantar para fazer o café da manhã, ao chegar na cozinha vê que algumas coisas estão fora do lugar.

- Eu não acredito que Luffy esteve aqui.....espere  
Sanji observou melhor e viu uma xícara de chá sobre a mesa, e foi rapidamente a porta da cozinha que está aberta, ao ver marcas de batalha e algumas gotas de sangue no chão, ele se desespera.

- NAMI-SAN, ROBIN-CHAN!!!! RESPONDAM!!

Robin escutou os gritos do cozinheiro e foi rapidamente até a cozinha, olhando Sanji desesperado.

- O que foi cozinheiro-san?

Sanji surpreendeu-se ao ver Robin a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente foi Nami, ele passou rapidamente pelo corredor chamando a navegadora mais nenhum sinal de resposta.

- ROBIN-CHAN, AJUDE A PROCURAR A NAMI-SAN!!  
- Han..Sim.

Sanji foi correndo ate o quarto da navegador mais nada havia encontrando, seu desespero foi aumentando, com os barulhos vindo do corredor Zoro brevemente abriu os olhos sem entender nada, ao escutar o nome de Nami ele rapidamente se põe de pé mas antes que alcançasse a porta Sanji abriu num chute.

- Ei, o que voc....

Antes que Zoro terminasse de falar, Sanji o surpreende com um soco, fazendo o espadachim cair ao chão, Sanji o puxou pela camisa.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA? DIGA AGORA!  
- DE QUE DIABOS ESTÁ FALANDO MALDITO!!!

- NAMI SUMIU E POR SUA CULPA!!  
- O QUÊ!?

OoO

Robin não sabia o que fazer naquele momento, instintivamente ela foi ate o quarto de Franky o chamando apreensiva.

- Cyborg-san! Acorde preciso de sua ajuda!!!

Franky se levantava meio sonolento da cama, sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo.

- O que foi Nico Robin?  
- Chame o resto da tripulação estamos com problemas. Franky ao ver os olhos suplicantes de Robin, parte de imediato para chamar o resto de seus nakamas.

OoO

Zoro e Sanji permaneciam imóveis pelo quarto, Sanji solta Zoro bruscamente em ver sua reação, ele estava totalmente surpreso seus olhos estavam possuídos de uma irá intensa.

- O que fizeram com Nami? Zoro falava num tom sóbrio de voz.

- Eu que lhe pergunto, ela estava com você ontem e agora não esta mais, há marcas de luta no saguão do navio.

- NAMI? Aonde está Nami?! Luffy falava invadindo impaciente o quarto de Zoro.

- Não sabemos ela desapareceu esta manhã, capitão –san.

- É CULPA DESSE MALDITO ESPADACHIM!

- CALE A BOCA!

- Parem já os dois, ninguém tem culpa de nada. Usopp falava segurando Sanji bruscamente pelos braços.

- Já chega dessa palhaçada vocês dois, não sabem nem o que aconteceu e já estão de briga.

- Corta essa! Zoro empurrou Franky e os demais indo em direção ao lugar que apresentava marcas de luta, ao chegar uma irá tremenda toma conta do espadachim, pois no lugar havia vários fios e ele sabia muito bem de quem eles pertenciam.

- Zoro... tudo bem? Ruffy o havia seguido ate o convés.

- Não muito, eu sei quem fez mau a Nami...e pagará caro.

- Quer que eu vá junto?

- Não, eu vou resolver isso sozinho, estes desgraçados fazem mau as pessoas que mais gosto para me provocarem..he... se eles encostarem em um fio de cabelo dela, estarão mortos.

- Zoro...não se esqueça que estamos com você, somos uma família.

- Eu sei, mas nesse caso já é algo pessoal, espero que me entenda. Zoro deu um sorriso ao qual Ruffy retribuiu, ambos estavam com um olhar confiante, Zoro saiu indo rapidamente pegar sua katanas e indo atrás de Tai Jin e companhia.

"_...se fizeram mau a ela irão pagar caro..irão pagar com suas vidas, malditos..."_

Zoro andou rapidamente pela cidade chegando ao beco que havia a passagem subterrânea que levava ao encontro das pessoas que mais tinha ódio aquele momento, desceu as escadas cortando bruscamente as portas que levavam ao escritório de Tai.

- MALDITO APAREÇA!?

Os gritos de Zoro ecoavam pelo escritório até que Lin aparece a sua frente.

- Sabia que viria a nossa procura.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA? ME DIGA ANTES QUE TE MATE.

- Ela não esta mais conosco, se você quer sua namoradinha de volta, quero que me ajude.

- De novo com este papo besta, irei matar todos aqui se não me dizer aonde está Nami.

- Só te direi se fazer o que eu mandar. Lin se aproximava do espadachim, passando levemente uma das mãos sobre os ombros dele.

- ....

- Espero que isso seja um sim, Roronoa, a sua bela dama esta com um dos piratas mais temidos da Grand Line, só que... meu mestre, Tai Jin, tinha que proteger uma encantadora jovem filha de um dos maiores mafiosos do mundo...

- O que diabos eu tenho haver com isso?! DIGA LOGO ONDE ELA ESTÁ! Zoro a segurou forte pela braço, até que reparou que havia um grande corte.

- Fique quieto e me escute até o final...só que esta jovem foi capturada recentemente por estes temíveis piratas que levaram sua amada, e meu amo tem que trazê-la de volta, antes que sua cabeça seja decapitada, se quiser saber aonde esta sua amada mulherzinha terá que trazer Rye também.

- Não tenho nada haver com vocês, porque teria que fazer isso. Zoro se afastou bruscamente da mulher indo em direção a porta.

- É simples, não temos força para detê-los, e já que você não quis entrar na nossa organização, não tinha outra opção, e acho melhor você agir rápido pois cada minuto pode ser mortal para sua navegadora.

Zoro ficou em silêncio ao ouvir Lin, ele estava ficando reprimido com as palavras que ouvia, seu orgulho era muito grande e não queria cair na armadilha, mas por outro lado ele tinha um desejo enorme de tirar a Nami de risco antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse.

- TSC! Está bem, irei sozinho trazer Nami e esta rapariga que vocês querem tanto.

- Hu, muito bem pensando, siga para o outro lado da ilha lá haverá uma costa e terá um grande navio ancorado, procure por Steel e se divirta, mas creio que se ir sozinho lá você será morto.

- HAHAHA, acredite não morrerei tão cedo.

Zoro saiu as pressas pela escada que levava para a parte superior da cidade, enquanto isso Tai Jin estava escondido atrás de uma porta e havia escutado toda a conversa, aparecendo de frente com Lin a surpreendendo.

- Mestre?! Pensei que não estaria mais nesta ilha.

- LIN! O que você está fazendo? Porque levou a navegadora deles para as mãos de Steel?!

- Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer aquele cara mudar de idéia, tive que usar a namoradinha dele para isso...

- VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA! E se Steel matar aquela mulher, e se matar aquele espadachim? A tripulação dos Mugiwara viria atrás de todos nós.

- Eu fiz isso por você e por mim... eu acredito que ele será capaz de trazer ambas vivas de lá e assim o senhor poderá ficar sempre comigo. Lin abraço Tai Jin.

- Lin, aquele espadachim será morto... eu entendo sua inteção, mas você não deveria ter feito isso, foi errado.

Tai Jin empurrou Lin delicadamente para trás indo em direção as escadas.

- Eu irei avisar Monkey D. Ruffy, se eu não morrer nas mãos de um, morrerei nas mãos de outro.

- Mestre.

Tai Jin saiu pelas escadas de encontro com a tripulação do Mugiwara, enquanto isso Lin sentou-se perplexa em uma cadeira, apertando o machucado bruscamente.

- Será que nada que eu faço o agrada, maldita seja você Rye.

XxX

Enquanto isso no navio dos mugiwaras muita coisas eram discutidas.

- Aonde aquele bastardo foi, Ruffy?

- Ele foi resolver seus assuntos.

- MAIS QUE MERDA! E porque você não foi junto? Ele sozinho não fará nada certo!!

-Sanji, pare de falar assim de Zoro. Usopp falava se metendo na conversa.

- Mas aquele idiota!! Se a Nami-san tiver um aranhão ele vai ver o que é bom!

- Sanji, não acho certo este seu julgamento sobre o Zoro. Ruffy falava serio olhando para todos que ali estavam.

- Zoro faria tudo que tivesse ao seu alcance para proteger qualquer um de nós e principalmente a Nami.

- Você não deveria afirmar estas coisas com tanta certeza...

- EU POSSO FALAR ISSO! Eu sou o capitão daqui, conheço vocês todos muito bem.

Nesse exato momento Chopper abre a porta chamando pelo pessoal.

- Ruffy, tem um tão de Tai Jin querendo falar com você.

- Conhece, capitão-san?

- Não faço a mínima idéia.

Ruffy saiu ate o convés e vou a figura de Tai Jin a sua frente, só dois ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos.

- O que você quer comigo?

- Precisamos conversar urgentemente, você não tem mais tempo.

_Continua...._

_

* * *

_

_Reviews:_

_Hananonana:_ Me diz quem não quer um Zoro?! HAUUHSHUA Eu tb adorei esta cena muito fofo neh!! Obrigada pelo apoio e o carinho ^^ Bjos

Paola: Obrigado por achar a minha fic a melhor de todas (L) Sim todo mundo adorou este cap, eu tambem amei, pena q tem sempre algo pra interferir neh, mais se tudo fosse um mar de rosas não haveria graça, continue acompanhando ^^ Kissu.

: Espanhola traiçoeira que sumiu eu nem vou colocar nada decente aqui pra ti ate tu aparecer u.u Eu não vou fazer o Zoro ficar com a Nami (OMG, MENTIRA, TAH)

Hidini-sama: OMG, muito fofa *-* Obrigada pelos comentários, fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando e por acompanhar minhas fics, é a primeira vez q escrevo, que bom q esta ficando tudo certinho ao agrado das pessoas 3 ZoNa 4ever !! XD

TTatikia: HUSHUHUHUAHUA serio, muitissimo obrigada, adoro as suas reviews, fico extremamente feliz que você gosta tanto *-* simm, aquela cena da praia foi linda demais, até eu fiquei com inveja da Nami, pena q o mar de rosas num dura muito tempo, preciso colocar ação na trama heheheh XD eu sou má msm u.u Você tem que fazer uma fic deles logo E eu tambem adoro o casal Franky e Robin (L)~~


	11. Coração

Olá pessoal!!

Desculpem a demora, mas este capitulo foi muito dificil pra mim fazer, acho que foi o que eu mais me emocionei escrevendo, tenho que admitir que eu quase morri escrevendo algumas partes, sem falar as vontades loucas de chorar XD

Espero que vocês gostem, eu fiz com muito amor e carinho para os fãs e as pessoas que vem me acompanhando com tanta dedicação!!

Deixem reviews!!!  
Boa leitura!

One Piece não é meu, mas sim de Eiichiro Oda, se fosse meu eu ia pirar na batatinha so criando a historia e o contexto T_T

_Capitulo 11 – Coração._

- Eu não tenho mais tempo? **HAN**?! Como assim?

- O espadachim e a moça da sua tripulação estão passando grande perigo, vocês precisam ajudá-los, logo antes que seja tarde de mais?!

Ruffy havia ficado realmente irritado com aquelas palavras, num pulo rápido ele se pôs na frente de Tai Jin.

- Me diga exatamente onde eles estão!!

- **O QUE HOUVE COM NAMI-SAN SEU MALDITO?!**

- Calma irei explicar tudo que aconteceu a caminho, agora porfavor vamos, me sigam!

XxX

Zoro corria desesperadamente, suas pernas estavam no maximo, a raiva dominava seu corpo, um desejo de carnificina preenchia sua alma, ele deseja muito ver o sangue do inimigo banhar suas katanas, rapidamente ele chegou até o famoso e enorme navio, ele tinha certeza que ela estava lá.

- **APAREÇAM SEUS VERMES?!! DEVOLVAM NAMI, AGORA!!**

**XxX**

Os gritos de Zoro podiam ser escutados claramente do lado interno do navio, Stell havia largado um enorme sorriso prazeroso.

- Acho que seus amiguinhos vieram brincar comigo, **HAHAHAHAHA**!

Nami olhava-o com desprezo, ela tinha nojo, a vontade dela era de sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível.

- Impossível! Eles nunca perderiam para um idiota como você?!

Mais um vez os gritos poderão ser escutados, e Nami percebe que Zoro a chamava, seu coração nunca havia batido tão rápido como aquele momento, ele desejava com todas as forças estar envolvida em seus braços.

- Vamos lá ver seus amiguinhos.

Stell pega Nami que estava com as mãos atadas pelo braço e a puxa em direção ao convés.

- Homens, quero todos vocês preparados, principalmente você Macross.

- Eu estou sempre pronto capitão!

Macross era o imediato da tripulação, seu cabelo era de um tom azul petróleo, usava uma bazuca nas costas, seu corpo era magro diferentemente do seu capitão, Stell se pôs para fora do navio empurrando Nami bruscamente ao chão.

- Oi oi, você venho sozinho? Estou vendo que esta mulherzinha não tem todo este valor que eu imaginava.

**- CALA-SE?! LIBERTE ELA, AGORA!!**

Zoro já estava armado, as katanas vibravam em suas mãos, seu sangue fervilhava, o ódio lhe dominava, ao ver Nami machucada.

- **HAHAHAHA**, você não terá nada facilmente, mas como você está sozinho, meus homens podem assistir este bela distração.

Nami havia se posto sentada ao chão, como suas pernas e suas mãos estavam amarradas ela não podia fazer nada, somente zelar para que os outros chegassem logo e que Zoro não se machucasse.

**- ZORO!! PORFAVOR TENHA CUIDADO!!**

**- NAMI!!**

Zoro havia dado alguns passos em direção da navegadora, mais foi detido por uma rajada de vento, que foi bloqueada rapidamente por uma de suas katanas.

" _Que diabos é isso?! Ele nem se moveu para me atacar?! O que esta acontecendo?!!.... preciso tirar Nami logo das mãos desses miseráveis?!"_

**- HAHAHA**, está surpreso? Pois esse é o poder da minha Akuma no mi?! A Kaze Kaze no mi!! **HAHAHAHAHA**!!

- Eu estou nem ai se você tem akuma no mi ou não?! Você ira morrer de qualquer jeito!!!

Zoro firmou os pés ao chão segurando uma katana e apoiando a outra mão no braço, num movimento rápido uma rajada de vento misturado com energia foi encaminhado em direção de Stell.

- Santoryuu nº38 a 108 Pond Hou!!

Stell recebe o golpe em cheio, ligeiramente foi empurrado para trás, só que em seu corpo nenhum dano era aparente, ele ergue os dois braços mirando Zoro e os lança em direção ao solo, fazendo duas rajadas de vento saírem, Zoro tenta se defender mais é arremessado bruscamente em um enorme rochedo que havia no cais.

**- ZOROOO ~~~!!**

**- PUF**, que patético.

Stell chutava alguns pedaços de pedra que haviam sido arremessados com o impacto de Zoro.

- Que...droga..

Zoro erguia enormes pedaços de rochedo para que pudesse sair, suas katanas haviam ficado longe de seu alcance, Stell percebe esta falha do espadachim.

- **AHH** agora sim vou acabar com esta lutinha sem graça.

Stell começa a mexer os braços rapidamente largando varias rajadas ao mesmo tempo. Zoro estava desprevenido, e assim foi golpeado simultaneamente, todos os ataques o acertaram em cheio, so que um em especial havia acertado bem no lado direito de sua cabeça e a visão do olho havia ficado negra, ele não estava enxergando em um dos olhos.

**- NÃOOOOOOOOOO, ZOROOOOO!! PARE, PARE!!!**

Nami estava em estado de choque ao ver a cena, mas não tinha nada que pudesse fazer.

**- RUFFY~~!!!**

Nesse exato momento o resto da tripulação havia chegado ao local, instantaneamente Ruffy segurou fortemente os braços de Stell para que ele parasse de se mover, ele olhou para o capitão dos mugiwaras, e sua cara entediada obteve uma expressão de raiva.

- Porque ousa me atrapalhar, seu tampinha!

- Ninguém bate nos meus nakamas!

- Interessante, mais parece que seu amiguinho não está nada bem.

Ruffy olha para aonde a poeira ainda estava alta e percebe que Zoro está ajoelhado ao chão e com muito sangue saindo de sua cabeça.

**- CHOPPER, USOPP, BROOK CUIDEM DE ZORO, ROBIN, FRANKY, SANJI PROTEJAM NAMI!!!**

**- HOMENS ATACAR!!**

O bando de Stell havia cercado Nami, detendo Sanji, Robin e Franky que corriam para sua proteção, Macross se põe a frente deles sacando sua bazuka atirando instantaneamente.

**- SANJI-KUN! ROBIN! FRANKY!!!**

Franky pula rapidamente sobre a arqueóloga e ambos caem ao chão, Sanji se esquiva com um pulo rápido, enquanto isso Usopp, Brook e Chopper davam assistência a Zoro que estava gravemente ferido, mas mesmo assim sua persistência e teimosia estavam mais fortes do que nunca.

- **ME DEIXEM**.... tenho.. que terminar está luta...

- Zoro-san você não está em condição para lutar.

- A gente toma conta do resto, não se intrometa.

**- CALE-SE TODOS VOCÊS!**

Zoro com muita dificuldade se põe de pé usando como auxilio a única katana que estava em suas mãos, Wada.

**- ZOROO!!**  
Chopper falava chorando enquanto via seu companheiro se levantar.

**- RUFFY!! ESTE IDIOTA É MEU?!**

Ruffy ao escutar aquelas palavras se voltou para o espadachim, ambos ficaram segundos se olhando e um sorriso tomou conta da face de ambos.

**- CUIDE DO MAGRELO COM A BAZUKA!!  
- É PRA JÁ!**!  
Ruffy soltou as mãos de Stell e num pulo rápido parou a frente de Macross, ao mesmo tempo usou seu ataque especial, repelindo as balas do inimigo.

**- GOMU GOMU NO FUSEN~~!**

- Que merda é essa?!!! **AHHH!!**

Os ataques voltaram acertando Macross e o navio, enquanto Ruffy "brincava" , Sanji, Franky e Robin estavam lutando com os demais seguidores de Stell.

- Estes caras de merda não cansam de apanhar!!

- Realmente eles não param de vir! **CLUTCH!!**

- Nunca irão nos deter!

Usopp, Brook e Chopper correram até onde Nami estava e ligeiramente a desamararam.

- Usopp, Chopper, Brook! Obrigada!

- Nami está tudo bem com você?

- Só estou um pouco machucada mais estou bem.

- Vamos rápido para um lugar seguro, _yohohohoho_!!

Zoro aproximou-se lentamente de Stell , que soltava um sorriso debochado e muito animado.

- **HAHAHAHAHA**, estou vendo que você é melhor do que eu imagina.

- ...

Zoro tirou a faixa preta de seu braço e a amarou firmemente em sua cabeça, assim já estancava um pouco o sangue que cobria metade de seu rosto, sua visão ainda não tinha voltado, mas para ele aquilo não era nada, pois seu desejo de vitória era maior.

- Ora, ora!! Este é seu fim.

Stell vinha correndo numa velocidade incrivelmente rápida, suas mãos estavam apontadas para trás quando ele as puxasse rapidamente para frente seu ataque com certeza derrotaria Zoro, ele por tanto pegou a Wada e colocou gentilmente dentro da bainha.

**- HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA, ESTE É SEU FIM!!**

"_...se você me ajudou a deter o aço, me ajude agora a deter o vento, a força que não se pode ver... eu preciso de você, para não perder tudo novamente..."_

_**- Shishi Sonson!**_

Stell e Zoro se bateram bruscamente, fazendo todo a poeira que havia no chão subir, Ruffy aproveitou a distração de Macross e usou seu ataque para o mandar para os ares.

**- GOMU GOMU NO BAZUKAAAA~~~!**

Macross havia caído vários metros da onde a luta ocorria.

- Maldição...

Robin, Franky e Sanji haviam detido todo o resto da tripulação de Stell, mas uma menina misteriosa de longos cabelos rosa se aproximou do cozinheiro e o tocou delicadamente.

**- O QUE ?! UMA MENINA??**  
- _Stop..._

Sanji havia ficado imóvel, como se seu corpo houvesse congelado, pacificamente a menina se aproximou de Robin e a segurou por um dos dedos.

- Não... você tem a....

- _Stop.._.

Franky ficou encarando seus nakamas que estavam paralizados.

- Oe, Nico Robin? Sanji? O que deu em vocês? Quem é a menina?  
A pequena garota se aproximou de Franky colocando a mão em sua perna o paralizando também.

-_Stop..._

Nami e os demais observavam a cena sem entender.

- O que está acontecendo?!!

Nami perguntava.

- Não sei, com esta poeira está difícil de enxergar algo.

A menina aos poucos foi se movendo em direção a Ruffy, que estava perdido em meio a tanta poeira.

**- ZOROOO~~!!**

Ruffy nota a presença da menina sem entender o que uma garotinha fazia ali, ele a puxou pela gola do vestido.

- O que você faz aqui?! Aqui não é seu lugar.

A menina deu um tímido sorriso para Ruffy o segurando pelo braço.

- _Stop..._

Ruffy havia ficado paralisado, ela aproveitou aquele momento e se soltou das mãos do capitão, enquanto isso a poeira finalmente foi baixando, Nami, Usopp, Brook e Chopper se assustaram ao ver a cena, todos paralisados, Zoro e Stell estava caídos ao chão, uma poça de sangue se formava abaixo do espadachim.

**- ZORO~~! NÃOO, TEMOS QUE FAZER ALGO RAPIDO!**  
Os olhos de Nami estavam cheios de lagrimas, ela não entendia o que havia acontecido com os demais, mas ao ver Zoro naquele estado era o que bastava para que ela entrasse me pânico, suas mãos tremiam, Usopp, Brook e Chopper a puxavam pelos braços para que se acalma-se, so que ninguém notou quem, a pequena menina estava atrás deles, com as mãos ela os tocou.

- _S-t-o-p..._

Nami virou-se, e ao ver a menina segurando seus nakamas, ajoelhou-se ao chão, num ato de desistência.

- Porque... o que vocês fizeram com meus amigos... porque eu sempre acabo...sendo a inútil...

As lagrimas corriam pelas maças do rosto de Nami, ela socava o chão,a menina só a observava, nesse momento Stell se levantou vagarosamente, em seu abdômen havia um enorme corte na vertical, ao poucos foi aproximando-se da navegadora e a menina se afastava indo em direção de Macross que estava desacordado a metros de distância.

- No fim brinquei com seus amigos... mas ainda não brinquei com você... Haha....  
Stell ajoelhou-se na frente de Nami e a segurou pelos punhos, colocando a boca sobre o pescoço da navegadora.

**- ME SOLTE!!! ME LARGUE!!!**

- Eu vou brincar aqui mesmo com você e depois a matarei, como fiz com seu amiguinho, hahaha.

Stell empurrou Nami com tanta força ao chão, parecia que todos os seus órgãos haviam estourado, ele subiu sobre ela arrancando os botões de sua roupa como se nada ali estivesse, Nami não tinha força para fazer algo, seu corpo doía muito a única coisa que ela conseguia mexer era sua mão, ela tentava alcançar Zoro mais era invão, ele nunca esteve tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe, o anel que estava em seu dedo brilhava, trazendo as lembranças daquela agradável noite que teve com Zoro na praia, seus olhos estavam mergulhados em lagrimas, o gosto salgado delas molhavam seus lábios, mas como ultima lembrança de sua vida ela não queria aquele sabor, mas sim o gosto doce que vinha dos lábios de Zoro.

**- ZORO!! ZORO!!!**

-Não..vai adiantar nada sua vagabunda!!!

Zoro estava inconsciente ao chão, mais uma voz muito familiar lentamente o despertava, sua cabeça doía, isso significava que ainda estava vivo, a voz baixa que o chamava, havia se transformado em gritos de desespero, ele abriu os olhos num susto.

**- ZORO!! ZORO!! ME SALVE!!!**

Stell estava com as mãos nos seios de Nami, tentando beijá-la bruscamente, ao ver aquilo seu corpo começou a estremecer era como se um demônio houvesse o possuído, ele estava completamente sem força, mas ele precisava mais do que nunca fazer algo, levantou-se e saiu correndo como um louco para cima de Stell, o empurrando para longe de Nami, tanto Zoro como o inimigo havia caído no mar.

Nami juntou todas as suas forças e se arrastou para onde os seus amigos estavam paralisados, seus gritos de dor e suplica ecoavam por todo o cais.

**- RUFFY....SANJI-KUN...PESSOAL...PORFAVOR AJUDEM ZORO!! PORFAVOR!!! AHHHHHHH!!**

A menina observava tudo de longe, ela sempre sentiu nojo dos atos de seu capitão, ao ver aquela cena, ela havia decidido tirar todos do estado de paralisia.

**- potS...**

Todos os tripulantes que estavam paralisados havia voltado para o seu estado original, todos estavam alarmados ao ver Nami naquele estado, atirada ao chão, com as roupas rasgadas, suplicando ajuda.

**- NAMI SAN!!!**

**- AHH, SANJI-KUN, AJUDE ZORO, PORFAVOR, ELE CAIU NO MAR O AJUDE!!**

Sanji pulou na água imediatamente, ele nadava e nadava e nada de encontrar Zoro, até que o avista, Stell estava o segurando pelo pescoço enquanto ia para o fundo do mar, o cozinheiro rapidamente, deu um chute forte quebrando o braço do capitão inimigo, fazendo assim Zoro ficar livre, Sanji o pegou pela cintura e nadou rapidamente para fora da água.

**- AJUDEM RAPIDO!!!**

Usopp pegou Zoro com ajuda de Ruffy e Franky, eles colocaram o espadachim deitado ao chão para que Chopper o trata-se, ele fez rapidamente os primeiros socorros em Zoro mais parecia em vão, o médico não sentia pulsação no espadachim, ele olhou para todos com os olhos em lagrimas.

- O coração... o coração de Zoro não está batento...

Todos não acreditavam nas palavras de Chopper, Nami rapidamente empurrou Chopper para o lado, ela tapou o nariz do espadachim e fez respiração boca a boca, fez massagem cardíaca mas tudo parecia em vão, tentou mais uma vez a respiração e nenhum resultado havia obtido.

**- ZORO!!! NÃO ME DEIXE AGORA!!**

Ela o abraçou fortemente contra seu peito, as lagrimas corriam como cascatas de seus olhos, até que uma pequena batida pode ser sentida.

**- CHOPPER!! ELE ESTÁ VIVO?! SEU CORAÇÃO ESTÁ BATENDO?!**

Nami colocou Zoro no chão, todos os mugiwaras estavam em estado de choque, muitas coisas estavam acontecendo naquele momento, a vida de Zoro estava por um triz, Chopper o examinou mais uma vez e assim escutou as batidas fracas que foram aumentando de intensidade, seu coração estava como de um humano saudável.

**- O CORAÇÃO DELE ESTA BATENTO FORTEMENTE!!**

Chopper falava emocionado, Usopp e Ruffy se abraçaram aos prantos, Robin secava o pequeno acumulo de lagrimas em seus olhos, Sanji que estava tremulo tentava ascender um cigarro molhado, Franky e Brook comemoravam a volta do amigo e Nami segurava fortemente a mão de Zoro, aos poucos aquele forte aperto foi retribuído por Zoro que mantinha os olhos fechados.

- Zoro?! Você está bem? Pode em ouvir?

Um pequeno suspiro rouco emanou de sua boca, ele fez um pouco de força para abrir seus olhos, vendo rapidamente o rosto de Nami e logo os fechou.

- ..n...ami...

- Estou aqui com você!!!

-...eu...te amo...

Sua voz era fraca e baixa, mas aquelas palavras era tudo que Nami queria ouvir, ela queria sentir o calor de sua pele, o bater se seu coração, ela já não se imagina sem ele.

Reviews:

: HUAUHSHUAUHSUH tu odeia a Lin, coitadinha D: eu ja odeio o Steel, eu odeio muito, MUITO, mais que o Zoro!! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap!! bjos

TTatikia: Nami é uma mulher destemida, ela é forte e guerreira, por isso adoro ele demais *-* Mais o zoro sempre da um jeito, mesmo ele sendo cabeça oca as vezes!! obrigado por acompanhar!! bjos

Paola: Esta interessante? *-* Que bom , espero que tenha gostado desse cap!! bjos

Hananonana: muuuuuuuuu. lin vaca HUAUHSHUHUAA espero que goste desse cap!! bjos


	12. Calmaria

Olá mais uma vez!!

Mais um capitulo chegou, ele ficou um pouco curto comparado com os demais, esse capitulo vai dar uma pequena "folga" para nossos herois.

A outra fic sera atualizada até sabado!!

Obrigado por acompanharem a fic, mandem mais Reviews *-*

Boa leitura!!

One Piece não é meu, e sim de Eiichiro Oda!

* * *

Capitulo 12 - Calmaria

A condição de Zoro não era das melhores, imediatamente foi levado para o navio com ajuda de seus companheiros, enquanto isso Tai Jin havia invadido o navio de Stell.

- REY!! Aonde você está, estou aqui para salva-la?!  
Algumas batidas e berros vinham de um dos quartos do navio, ele foi correndo em direção do som.

- TAI!! ABRA ESTÁ PORTA!!!  
- Já vou tira - lá!!

Ele deu algumas empurradas na porta, e com um chute conseguiu arrombá-lá, Rey estava em pé com os olhos inchados.

- Pensei que iria morrer aqui, passei dias horríveis, porque demorou tanto.

Ela o abraçou e foi retribuída, ele a confortava.

- Me desculpe, mas só consegui invadir o navio, por causa de outros piratas, mas isso não importa agora, vamos embora rápido.

- Está bem...

Os dois saíram correndo pelo cais em direção a um carro que os esperava, a menina de cabelos rosa só observava a cena ao longe enquanto auxiliava seu amigo.

- Elisa... eles estão fugindo com a garota...  
Macross falava enquanto guspia um pouco de sangue pela boca, o rosto de Elisa não demonstrava nenhum sentimento.

- Não quero me meter nisso.

- Você ajudou seu inimigo antes... porque fez isso?  
- ...

Ela permanecia em silencio, e continuou ajudando como se não estivesse escutado.

OoO

Chopper já havia cuidado de Zoro, que repousava em seu aposento e Nami estava na enfermaria recebendo alguns curativos.

- Você ficara bem rápido, só manter os curativos.

- Obrigado, você sempre está fazendo um grande trabalho por nós.

Nami sorria despreocupadamente, enquanto Chopper tinha seus ataques de felicidade, os dois se dirigiram ate a cozinha, o resto da tripulação se encontrava lá.

-NAMI-SWAN?!! COMO VOCÊ ESTÁ???

- Estou bem melhor, obrigado por me salvarem!

- Eu salvarei você mesmo que tenha que arriscar a pele... espere eu não tenho pele Yohohohohoho!!

- HAHAHAHA, Brook suas piadas são as melhores.

- Oe, Oe Ruffy, eu sou muito mais suppa que este esqueleto ai!

Usopp para de rir e olhava Nami com um rosto tranqüilo.

- O bom é que estamos todos salvos, não quero colocar o pé fora do navio por algum tempo.

- E como está o bushido-san?

Chopper foi caminhando gentilmente e sentou-se ao lado de Robin na mesa, e falou com uma voz receosa.

- Ele está bem, só precisa descansar, o Zoro esta muito machucado desde a luta com Moria e Oz, seu corpo não agüentará se continuar nesse ritmo, ele não deve se esforçar por um bom tempo... mas isso é quase impossível vindo dele...

Todos ficaram quietos por um momento, até que Nami intervém falando convictamente.

- Eu farei de tudo, ou melhor, obrigarei aquele... aquele baka a não se esforçar tanto...e preciso da ajuda de vocês para isso.

Todos olharam animados para Nami, afirmando com gestos, afinal Zoro era um companheiro muito importante e ele sempre fez tudo para ajudar os outros, agora era a vez do bando de ajudá-lo.

- Mais vai ser difícil fazer aquele marimo de merda se controlar!

- Isso soa como uma missão impossível.

- Eu tenho medo que o Zoro se irrite com a gente.

Franky cruzava os braços um pouco preocupado, e Usopp mordia um lenço, Robin começa a rir discretamente da situação.

- Acho que não é para tanto.

- Obrigada pessoal!

Um barulho ecoa pela cozinha, Zoro abre a porta e todos o olham alegres por ver seu amigo bem.

- ZORO!! JÁ ESTÁ RECUPERADO JÁ PODEMOS PROCURAR NOVAS AVENT...!!!

Nami da um soco em Ruffy o fazendo voar contra a parede da cozinha.

- RUFFY?!! SEU ID....

Zoro da alguns passos largos e abraça Nami gentilmente, ela havia ficado surpresa com o gesto, todos na cozinham pararam de conversar e ficaram boquiabertos.

- É bom saber que você está bem...

- Ahn... Zoro, você deveria estar repousando...

-....Nami...me perd....

Zoro levanta a mão e pega uma faca entre os dedos, que havia sido atirado em sua direção, todos que já estavam surpresos com os acontecimentos, olhavam Sanji com uma cara assustada.

- TIRE AS MÃOS DELA! NÃO TE PERDOAREI PELO QUE NAMI-SAN SOFREU!

Zoro se afastou de Nami e ficou encarando o cozinheiro por algum tempo, ele via a raiva nos olhos de Sanji, mas ele não sentia a dor no olhar de Zoro, o espadachim pegou a faca e atirou certeiramente na porta e saiu do ambiente indo para sala do aquário.

- SANJI-KUN?! O QUE ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

- Nami-san, eu não perdoarei aquele marimo! Como ele pode tê-la deixado passar por aquilo, eu nunca permitiria...

Nami não agüentava mais ouvir Sanji julgar Zoro o tempo todo, ninguém tinha o direito de julgar ninguém, pra ela era difícil aceitar aquela situação toda a hora, até que perdeu o controle e da um tapa na cara do cozinheiro.

- Chega! Você não sabe todo o esforço que Zoro fez para poder me salvar... não fale mais nada por hoje...

Todos olhavam em silencio, Usopp, Brook e Chopper estavam apavorados, já não estavam entendo mais nada, Ruffy ate conseguia deduzir algo, mais sua fome tirava a concentração, afinal ele imagina que uma hora ou outra algo semelhante iria acontecer, pois ele sabia a algum tempo que Zoro e Nami estavam juntos secretamente, mas a única pessoa que entendia realmente a situação era Robin, Nami saiu indignada da cozinha e foi atrás de Zoro.

- Cozinheiro-san, posso vir comigo por um momento?

- Robin-chan, é claro....  
Os dois seguiram para o convés do navio.

- O que foi Robin-chan?

- Você sabe que o espadachim-san é muito esforçado, em Thriller Bark ele afugentou sozinho aquele shichibukai e recebeu todo o dano do capitão-san em troca, ele luto bravamente mesmo não estando totalmente recuperado, porque você falou aquilo para navegadora-san, se não é verdade?

- Como você sabe de Thriller Bark?!!...

Robin não se intimidava com a pergunta de Sanji, ela o olhava fixamente fazendo ele ficar nervoso, ele já imaginava que Robin não era de se intimidar diante de uma pergunta.

- Eu sei que é verdade tudo isso que você falou, mas se realmente ele a ama, ele deve a proteger... a minha raiva foi tremenda quando a vi frágil chorando, toda machucada e com as roupas rasgadas... como você acha que eu ficaria?!  
- Falta algumas coisas nessa sua resposta... admita que você só falou aquilo por ciúmes? Aceite os fatos, eles estão juntos.

Sanji havia colocado a mão na cabeça e ajeitou os cabelos, realmente não se podia esconder nada de Robin, a bela morena jamais era enganada, tudo que acontece a sua volta é notado.

- Eu não quero perder Nami-san e nem você Robin-chan, vocês são importantes, não quero que nenhuma de vocês passem por situações difíceis, eu faria de tudo para ver as duas felizes sempre, mulheres são especiais, e aquele idiota não vê isso.

- A navegadora-san é a única que pode curar o coração machucado dele. Robin sorria para que Sanji aceitasse os fatos, ele deu uma pequena tragada em seu cigarro.

- Acho que vou ter que me desculpar com aqueles dois.

Alguns gritos vieram da cozinha.

- SANJI!! COMIDA!!  
-JÁ ESTOU INDO SEUS MISERÁVEIS!! Vamos Robin-chan.

XxX

Nami seguiu até a sala do aquário, viu que Zoro estava sentado no sofá perto dos seus mapas, tudo estava apagado a única luz que emanava era da rua, ela se aproximou dele o fitando, mas ele parecia não notar.

- Zoro... não de bola para que o Sanji-kun disse, ele não fez com intenção de magoar.

- Ele está certo, o que aquele maldito fez em você...

Zoro socou o chão com força, os olhos dele ardiam com força, ele tinha vontade de chorar, mas aquilo era muito incomum para ele, é quando ele nota que alguns pingos molham levemente o chão, Nami não sabia o que fazer, ela nunca havia visto Zoro daquele jeito, ela se baixou ao chão e segurou a mão que ainda estava em punho.

- Ei, pare já com isso, eu estou aqui e estou ótima sem nenhum machucado, e isso é graças a você...

- Me perdoe por tê-la feito sofrer...

Os olhos de Nami já estavam marejados, mas ela queria se manter forte , assim como ele sempre foi para ela, pela primeira vez os papeis estavam trocados naquele momento, ela se levantou e se aconchegou em seu colo.

- Você se lembra do que disse pra mim logo que Sanji-kun o tirou da água?

Zoro havia ficado quieto, ele não se lembrava de mais nada, ele somente fez um gesto de negação para Nami um pouco cauteloso.

- Já imaginei que não lembraria. – Ela riu docemente.

- Você disse " Nami... eu te amo...", eu pensei que nunca escutaria estas palavras de você, eu realmente estou muito feliz.

Ele a abraçou pela cintura e passou sua bochecha contra a dela para secar a sua lagrima que havia violado anteriormente, num tom baixo quase nulo sua voz rouca e sedutora ecôoa pelo ouvido da navegadora.

- Eu te amo.

Aquela voz provocava arrepios em Nami, sua mente girava, afinal que mulher não enlouqueceria com aquele tom grave parecendo melodia em seu ouvido, ela olhava-o e disse timidamente:

- Eu também te amo.

Zoro colocou a mão atrás da cabeça da navegadora a empurrando para frente de modo que seus lábios se encostassem, ele a beijou apaixonadamente, o tesouro que Nami sempre quis estava junto com ela ha bastante tempo, afinal nada podia ser melhor do que ELE.

- Nami, estou com fome, esse cheiro de comida só esta piorando a situação.

- Ahhh, eu também, vamos lá, o almoço já deve estar quase pronto.

Ela desceu de seu colo e o esperava diante a porta com a mão estendida, Zoro foi ate o seu lado e a ficou olhando.

- Porque está mão? Algum problema?  
Nami havia capotado com a pergunta de Zoro, ela não entendia como alguém podia ser tão desligado em relação às "coisas de amor".

- Não estou com problema nenhum, eu só quero...err.. andar de mãos dadas com você, posso?

Ele não entendia direito o porque daquilo, mas quando pegou na mão dela, ele viu um sorriso brotar em seus lábios e aquilo era reconfortante.

- Esse anel ficou realmente bem em você.

- Sim, mas isso ainda não cobre o que você me deve.

Zoro ficou olhando para Nami com uma cara emburrada, até que ela começou a rir e ela também.

- Pare de brincadeiras.

- Estou falando sério.

- NAMI!

- Baka!

Ambos seguiram para cozinha, quando levam uma pequena surpresa no convés.

Continua...

* * *

Reviews:

Hatake_Sakura_XD :HAUUSHHUAHUSHUAHUHUS.... ai ai desculpa, é que o Zoro não é um homem facil, não é a qlq momento que ele ia dizer q amava ela... tá acho que peguei pesado demais, mas sem drama não tem graça XD Agora ele vai ter que cuidar direitinho dela X) Que bom que gosta das fics q eu escrevo, é a primeira vez que faço isso, dai não sei se me saio tão bem assim. Estou louca pelo próximo cap da tua fic, não demora . Bjos

: Nossa, todo mundo odeia o Stell que legal *o* vilões são feitos para serem odiados!! Tu viu que fofo o Zoro voltando a vida, é o amor HUAUHSUHUHA Nossa que bom que esta gostando, o bom é que o Zoro e a Nami se acertaram, agora pode ter varios eu te amo na trama XD Obrigada por acompanhar!! amovc (L)

Hananonana: AUHUSHUHAUHSUHAHUUSHUHAUHSUH³³³³³³³³³³³³ O unico que pode violar a Nami msm é o Zoro ADOREI!! O Zoro não é safado, ele eh um cara honrado POH! XD Eles se amam por completo msm X) e não chore lendo a fic, eu nunca vou matar um deles, pq se um morrer o outro morre tb OO Bjos

Paola: Nossa, que bom que vôce gostou, realmente aquele capitulo estava cheio de emoção, eu tava triste escrevendo a fic, eu imaginei toda a cena na minha cabeça, mas como sou boa pessoa não deixarei o Zoro morrer X) Bjos

TTatikia: Que bom que tenha gostado do capitulo!! TODO mundo odiou o Stell inclusive EU!! Mas a sorte é que o Zoro estava lá, que homem *o* Obrigado por acompanhar as minhas fics, fico muito feliz X) Sim fui eu que dei uma passada no teu Vibe XD Bjos

Vivi-chin:Nossa que bom que tenha gostado, sim antigamente não tinha muita coisa deles, mas agora tem e pode ficar tranquila e vai ficar cheio isso aqui X) Bjos


	13. Fairy Island

Hi!!

Mais um capitulo chegou os olhos de vocês, essa parte da historia as coisas começa a se organizar ( ou não), estou vendo que nossa Crew está com novas missões, eu realmente gostei de escrever este capitulo, uma musica me inspirou muito tambem ( Must be Dreaming - Frou Frou), é uma musica magica *o*

Enfim... espero que gostem desse capitulo!! Se não gostarem meus pesames :T

Deixem Reviews!! Boa Leitura!!

* * *

**Capitulo 13** –_ Fairy Island._

Ao sair para o convés a surpresa estava presente em seus olhos, Elisa e Macross estavam a bordo, agilmente Zoro sacou Wada contra os dois, posicionado a frente da navegadora, para a proteger.

- O que vocês querem aqui? – Sua voz estava mais para um rosnado, a raiva mais uma vez o dominava, Elisa deu um passo à frente, ficando diante do espadachim.

- Zoro, não aponte a espada para uma criança!! Ela nós ajudou!!

Nami o segurava pelo ombro, fazendo seus músculos hesitarem, ele relaxou e colocou a espada na bainha.

- O que vocês querem afinal?

- Precisamos de sua ajuda...

Macross se pos com dificuldade ate Elisa a puxando pelo braço.

- Que merda você está fazendo, Elisa? Você está recorrendo ao nosso inimigo!!!

A mão de Zoro tremia sobre a katana, ele precisava se acalmar, afinal Nami estava ao seu lado, qualquer coisa ele poderia acabar com aqueles dois a qualquer momento, o resto da tripulação escutou a agitação, se dirigindo para o convés, todos haviam ficados surpresos ao vê-los a bordo.

- Eu não havia te derrotado? – Luffy perguntava com uma cara confusa, Macross havia ficado irritado com as palavras do capitão.

- Eu te disse Elisa, vamos embora!!

- Fique em silêncio, Macross.

- **_ME ESCUTE, MULHER MALDITA!_**

Sanji havia se aproximado erguendo a perna até o rosto de Macross o empurrando para trás.

- Maldito, tenha respeito por essa garotinha!!

Macross havia serrado os dentes, ele estava sentindo-se o pior dos perdedores naquela situação.

- O que vocês querem aqui, afinal? – Usopp falava covardemente escondido atrás de Franky.

Elisa olhou seriamente para todos, ela sentia os olhares fuziladores que emanava de Zoro, então ela optou por ser direta e simples.

- Queremos voltar para nossa ilha, fomos capturados por Steel, não sabemos navegar pelos mares.

Zoro olhava a situação com um sorriso debochado, ele tirou delicadamente a mão de Nami de seu ombro e ficou encarando a garota.

- He, vocês acham mesmo que vamos ajudar vocês, seus perdedores!

_**- ELISA, VAMOS EMBORA.**_

Luffy ficou os olhando por algum tempo, ele não achava maldade nos olhos da menina, e um grito ecoou de sua boca.

**_- ESPEREM!!_**

O resto da tripulação havia respirado fundo, pois sabiam o que ia acontecer, o capitão tinha um coração bondoso, quando ele colocava algo na cabeça ninguém podia tirar.

- Ei, Luffy, não está pensando em levar essa gente estranha com nós?

Luffy olhava sorrindo para Usopp, que tremia com a idéia, Zoro havia ficado muito irritado.

- Oe, porque temos que ajudar essa gente? _**ELES SÃO NOSSOS INIMIGOS!!**_

- Ei, Marimo concordo com você, mas não podemos deixar essa doce garotinha em perigo, aquele canalha pode morrer que eu não me importo.

Luffy se esticou caindo na frente de Elisa, ele a olhava com um sorriso no rosto e a garota inevitavelmente retribuiu.

- Qual o nome da ilha que vocês pertencem?

- _Fairy Island_.

No mesmo momento que a garota falou, Nami e Robin se olharam, as duas haviam petrificado naquele instante.

- Robin, você escutou isso? _**FAIRY ISLAND**_!!

- Isso realmente é uma surpresa.

- O que tem demais nessa tal ilha? – Franky as olhava sem entender, mas não somente ele os demais também não entederam a reação das garotas.

- _Yohohohoho_, meu antigo capitão já havia mencionado essa ilha para nós.

- Nami, qual é dessa tal ilha? – Zoro a olhava com curiosidade, afinal não era qualquer coisa que a surpreendia, muito menos Robin.

- Segundo conta as lendas, Fairy Island é uma ilha mágica, habitada por fadas, e seres místicos, era muito procurada antigamente pelos piratas, lá eles podiam desfrutar de um mundo pacifico diferentemente da Grandline em si, dizem que havia muitos tesouros, bebidas,armas...enfim...seria o lugar encantado que a muitos anos foi dita como desaparecida.

_**- SUGOIIIIII!!!!**_

Elisa havia ficada corada com aquela conversa, todos a olhavam como se fossem uma raridade, e Macross simplesmente foi esquecido num canto.

- Ei, vocês iram no ajudar afinal?

Zoro deu um longo suspiro, afinal entre nove tripulantes só ele ainda teimava em não querer leva-los.

- Tsc! Fazer o que!!

A garota deu um sorriso para Zoro, o fazendo relaxar, ele fechou os olhos e se virou indo em direção da cozinha.

- Nami, estou indo almoçar!

- Me espere!

Sanji que bailava pelo convés, sonhando com fadas, parou rapidamente ao ver Zoro e Nami se afastar, seu rosto estava emburrado reclamando em voz alta.

**- Aquele maldito marimo, o que eu tenho que ele não tem? Só porque a recompensa dele é maior não quer dizer nada... vou quebrar aquele maldito verme em dois, aquele polvo desgraçado, cabeça de alface, cérebro de músculo, pedaço de limo, limão azedo, insensível miserável de merda....**

- Ei, Sanji... esqueça isso vamos, você pode superar!

- Cale a boca, Usopp!!

Luffy ria enquanto puxava Chopper pelo braço.

- Ei vocês dois, vamos almoçar, vocês devem estar com fome!

**XxX**

Logo após o almoço Chopper levou Macross para tratar de seus ferimentos, os gritos de agonia do rapaz ecoavam por todo o Sunny.

-_** ISSO DÓI!! DÁ PRA PARA!!!**_

- Mas eu preciso terminar de colocar seus ossos no lugar!! _**DA PRA VOCÊ FICAR QUIETO!!**_

Macross olhava Chopper atravessado, ele nunca havia visto nada parecido, como uma rena podia falar, ou melhor, como poderia falar e ser um doutor.

- Ei, porque você é uma rena falante formada em medicina?

- Ah? Eu sou simplesmente usuário de uma Akuma no Mi.

- Entendo, então seu poder é se transformar em Viado?

Chopper se transformou em sua versão humana, muito irritado, voltando ao normal instantaneamente.

_**- EU NÃO SOU VIADO!! SOU UMA RENA**_!.. Eu sempre fui uma rena, a minha fruta me permitiu ter um lado humano, tenho sentimentos, posso me transformar também.

- Saquei! Depois falam que o pessoal da nossa ilha é que são estranhos.

Os olhos de Chopper estavam animados, cheios de emoção, ele havia terminado a ultima atadura.

- Eu estou muito curioso para conhecer a ilha de vocês.

- Faz tempo que eu e Elisa fomos capturados por Steel, estamos loucos para voltar.

**XxX**

Enquanto isso Nami estava em sua sala, procurando por alguns livros que falassem sobre Fairy Island, e foi surpreendida por um barulho na porta.

- Com licença.

Nami se virou animada em ver Elisa a porta, com certeza ela tinha uma aura para tranqüilizar as pessoas, pois todos sentiam-se há vontade com ela.

- Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Na verdade não, eu só queria agradecer por aceitar nosso pedido de ajuda, pensava que nunca mais poderíamos voltar para o nosso lar.

Nami deu um doce sorriso, fazendo um gesto para que a menina sentasse no sofá.

- Afinal, como vocês pararam nas mãos daquele..._miserável homem_?

Nami havia se sentado junto de Elisa, e ficou a fitando curiosa.

- Eu, Macross e mais alguns amigos saímos de nossa ilha atrás de novas aventuras... nossa ilha era sempre repleta de visitantes interesseiros e saqueadores, decidimos fugir aquela noite, ficamos alguns anos fora... foi quando começou a surgir boatos que Fairy Island havia desaparecido... e realmente isso é verdade, o pessoal que mora lá estava aperfeiçoando um técnica para deixar a ilha invisível...

- Incrível !! ... Mas como Steel pegou vocês? - Nami estava anciosa para fazer cada vez mais perguntas.

A garota baixou a gola de sua blusa mostrando uma marca em sem ombro direito.

- Todos que nascem em Fairy Island tem essa marca, e com o desaparecimento da ilha, vários piratas estavam atrás de pessoas que a tivesse, nosso grupo de amigos estava num ilha cuja foi atacada por Steel, aquela noite quase nenhum cidadão havia sobrevivido aos ataques, foi quando ele me viu caída ao chão, ele descobriu a marca em meu ombro e junto de mim estava Macross que me protegia... no fim fomos capturados, todos os nossos outros amigos tinham morrido, não tínhamos mais nada a fazer, o tempo que ficamos com ele foi terrível...

Nami estava impressionada com a história de Elisa.

- Você disse que ficou anos sem voltar para sua ilha.. afinal quantos anos vocês tem?

Elisa revirou os olhos, ficando corada novamente.

- Eu tenho 25 anos..

- COMO? Você parece ter 12 anos nem isso!!

- Bem... você pode acreditar ou não, mas as fadas tem poderes mágicos... eu havia tentado um encanto em mim mesma, quando era mais nova estava lá pelos 13 anos, desejei continuar assim pelo resto da minha vida... agora me arrependo mortalmente por ter feito isso, não sei como quebrar o encanto... sem falar que sou uma usuária de Akuma no Mi também.

- Vocês são incríveis!! Mas deve ter algum jeito de você voltar ao normal!! Aquele poder que você tem em paralisar as pessoas é a sua akuma no mi?

- Correto, eu sou uma pessoa, se assim pode-se dizer, estranha.

- Você não é estranha, é uma pessoa encantadora, mas o que fez você nos ajudar antes e a confiar na gente?

Elisa que brincava com seus próprios dedos, deu um pequeno sorriso fitando Nami.

- O rapaz de cabelos verdes... eu fiquei impressionada com a força de vontade dele em querer te salvar... eu realmente acho mágico este sentimento que as pessoas levam em seus corações... você realmente é uma garota de sorte em ter alguém assim, além do mais não é só ele, todos lutaram bravamente para te salvar... eu os invejo.

Nami estava vermelha, não sabia o que falar, ela simplesmente deu um abraço em Elisa que a olhava sem entender.

- Apesar de ter 25 anos, você é uma gracinha!!

- Er... obrigada, mas falando nisso cadê o rapaz de cabelos verdes e o capitão de vocês. – Nami separou-se de Elisa com uma cara tediosa.

- Zoro e Luffy saíram para falar com Tai Jin, não sei direito o que eles foram fazer.

- Compreendo.

Um barulho na porta chamou a atenção das duas, Robin havia entrado com um livro na mão mostrando para a navegadora.

- Esse que você procura?

As duas olharam para a arqueologa animadas, as três garotas passaram o dia todo conversando sobre mitos e coisas do gênero.

_Continua..._

**~x~x~x~x~x~ ESPECIAL SANJI E MACROSS ~x~x~x~x~x~**

_-OHHHHHHHHH que vida cruel, eu perdi Nami-san para o meu pior inimigo!!_

Sanji foi até a geladeira pegando uma garrafa de sake que pertencia a Zoro, ele passou a tarde toda bebendo ate que Macross passa pela cozinha.

- Ei cara o que é isso?

-** _EUU_** perdi a minha _**NAMI-SANN**_, para o **_MarimOooO_**, mas ele vai ficar _**SEM**_ o _**SAKEE**_ dele, **HAHAHAHA**, venha beber também.

Macross havia sentado a companhia de Sanji, ambos havia tomado algumas garrafas de Sake, após algum tempo Usopp entra na cozinha ficando apavorado com a cena.

- **_EuU_** vou ter _**MUITASS**_ fadi_**NHas**_!

- _**EuuU**_ não _**VOU MAIS**_ perder _**PRA**_ um cara de _**BoRRACHA HAHAHAHA!**_

Sanji e Macross estavam abraçados cantarolando pela cozinha.

- Estou vendo que estes dois idiotas ficaram amigos rapido!

**~x~x~x~x~x~ ESPECIAL SANJI E MACROSS FINAL ~x~x~x~x~x~**

**

* * *

**

Reviews:

TTatikia: UHAUHSUHUHAUHSHU ai to boba de feliz aqui com tantos elogios *o* os dois combinam demais , são incrivelmente lindos juntos, eu adoro de paixão *o* AMO AMO AMO (insira coraçõeszinhos aqui) muito obrigada por acompanhar a fic *-**-*-*-***-** eu tambem fico suspirando com as fics deles, fico boba lendo *0*

Mimimi eu não tenho o vibe, mas posso te passar meu Deviantart, vou te mandar o endereço em mensagem privada aqui no FF!! Você tem que ver meus videos deles no Youtube tambem!! (Sim eu sou viciada neles :D)

: Becca Baka, mesmo tu sendo traidora eu te amo ainda!! Criança bobinha D: Saudades ;*

Hananonana:OMG que moça safada OO eu ainda não estou preparada psicologicamente para isso ._. mas realmente o Zoro tem que dar um trato na Nami HSUHAUH Eu tambem adoro o Franky e a Robin *o* Acho que essa fic vai longe, posso fazer algo deles tb!! Eu tb to me irritando com o sanji, mas to dando um desconto p ele u.u


	14. Amor

Olá!  
Nossa esse capitulo chegou o mais rapdido do que eu imaginava, eu fiz ele na aula, e repassei no computador.

Foi um dos capitulos mais trabalhos que eu escrevi, como advertencia digo que tem cenas muito picantes para menores de idade, então eu aviso que leia quem estiver preparado.

Finalmente saiu o que todos vocês queriam e ficavam me cobrando, agora sejam felizes!

E deixei Reviews senão vou fazer greve com a fic!

Boa leitura"!"

One Piece não é meu...mas se o Oda-san quiser plagiar minhas ideias mais uma vez, eu deixo D:

* * *

_**Capitulo 14 - Amor**_

Zoro e Luffy se dirigiam ao esconderijo de Tai Jin, eles desceram as escadas rapidamente mais o lugar parecia estar abandonado. Capitão e imediato andaram pela sala procurando algum vestígio de seu paradeiro, mas nada encontraram, não havia rastro nem de Lin.

- Maldição, pra onde aquele desgraçado foi?!

Zoro rosnava, ele andou rapidamente ate a cadeira chutando-a com força, Luffy olhou para o amigo, ele cruzou os braços soltando uma pequena baforada de tédio.

- Isso não interessa mais, já conseguimos Nami de volta.

- Mas isso tudo aconteceu por causa dele, e aquela maldita mulher.

Ruffy colocou a mão sobre o chapéu o puxando para trás de modo que ficasse pendurado por uma fina corda em seu pescoço, seu estomago rosnou.

- Zoro, vamos embora, estou com fome.

- Tsc! Fazer o que!

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Sanji estava na cozinha junto de Elisa, que o ajudava a colocar os pratos sobre a mesa.

- Dessa vez tive que fazer mais comida!

O cozinheiro falou remangando a blusa ate a altura dos cotovelos, colocando o prato principal sobre a mesa.

- Isso me parece delicioso. Elisa havia terminado de colocar os copos sobre a mesa e se dirigiu até Sanji que ascenava para que ela chegasse mais perto

- Faça o seguinte, chame o resto da tripulação que te darei esse bombom.

Sanji entregou o bombom há Elisa, que só observava-o com cara de brava, ela realmente se chateava quando as pessoas a tratavam como criança, afinal ela não era, so tinha o corpo de uma.

- Não me trate como uma criança.

Ela pegou o bombom e saiu, Sanji ficou sem entende-la, afinal ele não sabia o que havia passado com Elisa anteriormente, logo que ela saiu um alto grito ecoou pelo navio.

**- COMIDAAAAA~~!**

Zoro e Ruffy entravam no ambiente, ambos automaticamente sentaram em suas cadeiras e ficaram admirados com o banquete que os esperavam.

**- SUGUOI!!!** Isso parece bom demais!!

Ruffy ia dar uma garfada no prato de carne que havia a sua frente, mas Sanji o impediu rapidamente.

- Espere os outros, seu capitão imbecil!

- Ahh, foi mal.

-Porque todo esse banquete, cozinheiro de merda?

- Temos visitas, seu marimo idiota, Elisa merece tudo de melhor para que ela cresça e se torne uma linda dama assim como Nami-san e Robin-chan.

A pequena conversa foi quebrada pelo resto da tripulação que entrava animada com o delicioso aroma que emanava no ambiente, todos foram sentando-se gradativamente em seus lugares, Nami sentou-se ao lado de Zoro, ela gentilmente deu um doce sorriso pegando a mão dele por baixo da mesa e assim ficaram de mãos dadas por algum tempo.

- Como foi a conversa com aquele tal cara?

Franky gesticulava enquanto enchia um copo com coca.

- Aquele maldito fugiu, não havia nem rastro dele lá!

Robin revirou os olhos, os fixando no espadachim que tinha algumas ataduras pelo corpo e na cabeça.

- E seus ferimentos Bushido-san?

- Eu estou bem melhor, na verdade não há nem necessidade de eu usar estas ataduras.

Zoro riu enquanto Chopper se apoiava contra a mesa, gritando contra o espadachim.

- Você não ouse a tirar essas faixas, seus músculos ainda estão muito afetados.

- Isso mesmo, se você tirar estas ataduras tem que se ver comigo também, ou melhor com todos nós.

Nami falava enquanto colocava os talheres sobre a mesa, ela olhou para Elisa e Macross que comiam silenciosamente.

- Ei, vocês dois podem falar também.

Elisa ergeu o rosto um pouco corado, Macross já tinha terminado de comer, e agora bebia um pouco de rum que tinha em seu copo.

- Não temos muito o que dizer, afinal somos um fardo pra vocês, os prejudicamos também, eu sinto muito.

- Macross...

Elisa segurou a mão do companheiro que tremia sobre a mesa, ela sabia que ele sentiasse muito ofendido por ter lutado contra as pessoas que agora o ajudavam, afinal ele era cabeça dura nessas horas.

- Não precisam agradecer, se fossem um fardo pra gente nos não os levaríamos.

- Yohohoho, isso mesmo.

Elisa deu um sorriso caloroso para todos do bando, ela realmente sentiasse mais feliz e segura a bordo de piratas tão legais, os dias que ela havia passado na tripulação de Stell eram completamente terríveis, diferentemente da noite que ela estavam tendo com os mugiwaras.

- Obrigada pessoal.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Após o jantar todos foram para seus quartos, somente Zoro havia de ficar acordado aquela noite pois era o vigia, sua mente viajava enquanto olhava para o horizonte, as estrelas fulminavam no céu, enquanto isso fazia quase duas horas que Nami havia se deitado, ela estava com os pensamentos a todo o vapor, ela sentia sozinha, em sua mente a imagem de Zoro a perseguia, ela colocou o travesseiro sobre a cara e logo tirou, se virou fitando a cabeceira e nela o anel que Zoro havia dado, cintilava com o brilho da lua.

_" Ahhh, quero vê-lo! Não é errado eu sair para vê-lo, afinal qual o problema? Nenhum !! Eu também quero saber em detalhes como foi a jornada com Tai Jin."_

Nami sentou-se dando tapinhas em suas bochechas, para que sua ansiedade diminuísse, discretamente ela abriu a porta do quarto e foi em direção ate o quarto da vigília, ela subiu as escadas e podia notar que a noite estava linda, ela ficou parada contra a porta por alguns segundos respirando fundo e abriu com grande entusiasmo.

- Olá Zoro!

Ele se virou para a navegadora dando um leve sorriso, ele ficou a olhando por algum tempo.

- Porque está acorda até essa hora?

Nami sentou-se ao lado dele, eu pegou a sua mão com gentileza.

- Eu estou sem sono, eu também estou preocupada com seus ferrimentos.

Ele deu de ombros colocando as mãos nas têmporas, passando um ar cansativo.

- Eu já disse para vocês varias vezes que eu estou bem.

-Não é o que parece...

Nami se aproximou de Zoro falando muito próximo de sua boca, a respiração dela batia contra o seu rosto, isso o deixava totalmente fora de si.

- Ei Nami.. não deve julgar os outros...

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, os olhos castanhos rebatiam aos olhares negros do espadachim, os dois se juntaram mais, e assim iniciou-se um leve beijo.

- Você sabe que eu sou teimosa o suficiente para viver teimando com você.

Zoro a puxou pelos ombros, fazendo ela sentar-se sobre seu colo, as pernas da navegadora envolviam a cintura do espadachim, fazendo Nami corar levemente.

- Não estou a fim de discutir com você... é capaz de você adicionar mais berries na minha divida com você... e também estou me sentindo culpado com o que aquele maldito homem fez a você.

Ele deslizou suavemente sua mão grande do pescoço ate os cotovelos da navegadora, ela estremecia ao contato de seu companheiro, seu corpo estava rígido, Zoro sentiu o coração de Nami bater mais rápido.

- Zoro, eu realmente ainda estou um pouco constrangida depois daquele incidente....

Nami pegou a mão do espadachim e a segurou fortemente, os olhos de Zoro que se mantinham vivos até então rapidamente foram apagados, ela esticou sua mão até o rosto dele.

- Por isso quero que você me faça sua, me faça apagar toda aquela dor.

Ele a olhava indiferente, notava que sua cara estava assustada mas nos olhos podia ver o desejo queimando, talvez ela não estivesse pronta, mas quando estaria? Então ele a pegou pela nuca a envolvendo com um beijo intenso e profundo, aos poucos a mão do espadachim percorriam as coxas de Nami que estavam contra a sua cintura, ela tremeu com o contato, apoiando sua cabeço no ombro dele.

- Você tem certeza disso...?

- Absoluta...

Zoro a beijou docemente pelo pescoço e foi descendo em direção ao busto de Nami, ela deu um pequeno pulo em seu colo, quando viu as mãos do espadachim abrirem os botões de sua blusa, a cada contato o coração de Nami parecia bater mais rápido, aos poucos ela começou a relaxar e mordeu levemente a orelha de Zoro, colocando a mão por dentro de sua camisa, suas mãos dançavam pelo peitoral incrivelmente definido, ele começou a palpar seus seios, Nami deu um pequeno gemido, que aos ouvidos de Zoro soou como a canção de um anjo, Zoro a pegou a fazendo deitar sobre o sofá que estavam, o corpo dela enrijeceu.

- Relaxe Nami...

- ok...

Ele já havia aberto todos os botões e tirou a blusa de Nami tocando em direção ao chão, ela fez o mesmo com a roupa de Zoro, ele começou a beija-la do busto em direção ao seu umbigo, aos poucos ele foi descendo seus lábios até chegar a saia de Nami, ele mordeu o botão que prendia, puxando o zíper para baixo com os dentes, Nami sentia seu rosto queimando, o seu corpo já não agia com raciocínio, somente os instintos a faziam reagir, ele puxou a saia ate sair pelas pernas flexionadas da navegadora voltando a beijar intensamente, Zoro começou a deslizar suas mãos do busto de Nami ate seu intimo, quando ele a tocou, ela deu mais um pequeno pulo cravando suas unhas nas costas dele, foi quando ela se deu conta que ele ainda estava ferido.

- Zoro, eu não...

- Esta tudo bem, isso faz parte do negocio, he!

Ela dava pequenos gemidos com o movimento dos dedos do espadachim, fazendo ambos perder o controle rapidamente, Nami o segurava forte pelos ombros, ela virou seu rosto contra o sofá e disse em voz baixa:

- Me faça sua... meu corpo não agüenta mais esse desejo de te-lo...

- Também te quero... prometo não machucá-la...

Ele baixou sua calça segurando Nami pela cintura, começando com movimentos leves, Nami havia franzido os olhos mordendo os lábios aos poucos a dor foi dando espaço a uma sensação de prazer ao qual ela nunca tinha experimentado antes, ela o abraçou forte e disse em suspiros em seu ouvido:

- Zoro... mais por favor...  
- Nami...

"_Eu estou amando."_

Ele a segurou com mais força dessa vez pegando mais impulso, o corpo da navegadora bailava contra o dele, os movimentos ficaram mais intensos e agressivos, os sons que Nami reproduzia soava como melodias em seus ouvidos, ambos haviam chegado em seu auge, e aos poucos o ritmo foi diminuindo até parar de vez, ele caiu cansado sobre o corpo da navegadora, que ainda o abraçava, um sorriso de satisfação brotaram em seus lábios.

" _Como a amo."_

- Como nunca havíamos feito isso antes?

- Você me mata assim. Nami começou a acariciar os cabelos de Zoro que descansava sobre seu corpo suado. – Ainda nessas condições, deve estar mais cansado que eu.

- Nada haver, já disse que estou bem, mulher teimosa!

O rosto dele descansava sobre seu ombro, ambos se olhavam com ternura, ele ergueu a mão puxando uma mecha de cabelo que cobria a bochecha de Nami.

" _Te amo por completo."_

- Você esta mais linda que nunca.

Ela corou com aquele comentário, quem diria que tais palavras pudessem sair do lábios de Zoro, ela o beijou na bochecha.

" _Tudo que estou vivendo é um sonho, eu o amo mais que tudo, eu o quero sempre perto de mim, meu anjo guardião, sempre me protegendo, me cuidando, se dedicando por meus caprichos, quando precisei você sempre esteve ao meu lado mesmo com a sua cara amarrada, sempre soube que seu coração é quente, você me pertence e eu pertenço a você, isso foi tudo que eu sempre sonhei... te ter assim ao meu lado..."_

- _Eu te amo_, espadachim sem senso de direção, como navegadora prometo sempre te guiar.

- Oe, não precise lembrar disso, mulher mandona.... _te amo_.

" _Desde de quando comecei a falar estas palavras que algum tempo atrás eu achava uma simples bobagem? Isso é aquele tal papo que o amor nos transforma?... eu não sei, mais agora vejo com toda certeza que meu lugar é junto dela, delicada...fascinante...personalidade forte...guerreira...amável...sensível...sentimental... quero conhecer todos os teus lados, o mais secreto de você, quero tudo de você... eu quero você garota estúpida, só você me faz alcançar lugares que nunca imaginei alcançar,minha força é você, meu vicio é você."_

Zoro fechou os olhos lentamente adormecendo sobre o corpo da navegadora, que o acariciava lentamente, quando Nami percebeu ele já estava dormindo profundamente em seu ombro, ela não se mexeu para não acordá-lo no fim o cansaço a dominou fazendo-a cair no sono.

**~x~x~x~x~**

O amanhecer já se mostrava presente, Brook havia se dirigido ate ao convés e começou a tocar sua doce melodia, Nami e Zoro ainda dormiam quando o som alegre invadiu seus ouvidos, mas somente ela havia acordado, ela se levanta notando que o espadachim dormia apertadamente ao seu lado no sofá, ao ver tanto ela como ele nus, correu rapidamente para vestir suas roupas, seu rosto poderia ser comparado com um tomate, já vestida ela se volta para o Zoro, e o começa a fita-lo dos pés a cabeça, o sol batia sobre o corpo escultural do rapaz, ela estava boba ao ver aquilo, Zoro sempre chamou atenção com aquele porte de deus grego, mas poder tocar naquilo e poder se deliciar em seus músculos era bem melhor do que olhar, Nami sentou ao seu lado e pos o dedo indicador sobre a cicatriz que marcava seu peito em diagonal, e outra que ia da cintura quase a virilha, a mente de Nami foi tomada por pensamentos que ela não queria lembrar, a cicatriz da cintura ele havia adquirido com a luta de Buggy, logo quando se conheceram e a cicatriz central que o atravessava foi feita por Mihawk, mesmo ela não ter visto a luta, lembrou-se que o tinha socado bem no ferimento e que Arlong o havia perfurado novamente em seu machucado, ela fechou os olhos deixando algumas lagrimas violarem de seus olhos, até que uma mão a áspera as secaram antes de caírem por seu queixo.

- Esqueça o passado.

- Zoro!! Não sabia que estava acordado.

- A musica de Brook sempre me desperta, mas gosto de ficar mais tempo na cama, apesar disso ser um sofá.

Ele falou irritando enquanto colocava as calças e logo amarava seus coturnos, Nami havia se dirigido a janela e leva um grande susto ao ver uma neblina intensa cobrir o Sunny.

- Que diabos é isso? Tinha sol até agora a pouco.

- Isso é neblina, eu vou chamar os demais, não demore para descer Zoro.

Assim Nami desapareceu, indo em direção a cozinha onde o maravilhoso cheiro de café recém feito preservava.

- Pessoal!!! Uma neblina muito forte está em cobrindo o navio, vamos!!

Todos se levantaram rapidamente de suas cadeiras quando a voz de Macross corta as ações de todos.

- Estamos perto de nossa ilha, não há necessidade de escapar dessa neblima.

Elisa atravessava a cozinha chegando ate a porta, onde a Nami estava.

- Só siga o que eu direi que nós não teremos problemas.

_comtinua..._

* * *

Reviews:

Hananonana: XD aew, que bom que gostou dela, eu a estou adorando, ela é bem querida, sim ela já tem uma certa idade!!

Tomara que ela consiga seu corpo original

ASHUHUAHUSUHA  
eu não sou o Oda infelizmente, se eu fosse não estaria aqui fazendo fic, e sim desenhando XD  
Obrigado por acompanhar a FF!!

;**

Paola 1: O sanji vai sofrer nas minhas mãos, OBVIO!

Bem feito p cozinheiro otario u.u

Paola 2: sahushuahushuashuashu XDDD  
Coitado do macross, vamos dar um tempo p cara XD  
podre chopper ._.

sahuuhaauhs o sanji vai p AREM (NOT) hasuuhashua  
deixa ele sonhar com as fadas, essa ilha promete muita historia magica e coisas encantadas *o*  
vai ser divertido trabalhar com isso to adorando  
e ate que enfim saiu o grande acontecimento que vcs queriam u.u


	15. Brigid

Hi!

Pessoal, perdoem a demora, mas realmente estou sem tempo para atualizar a fic!!

Semana que vem e na outra praticamente irrei sumir da vida virtual e dar prioridades para as minhas notas na faculdade XD

Se vocês me querem nas férias!! Obvio!!

Eu ando com uns pressentimentos estranhos D:

Enfim!

Espero que gostem desse capitulo!

Deixem reviews!! ^^

Boa leitura!!

One Piece não é meu, e sim de Eiichiro Oda (vulgo Deus como diz a Hatake_Sakura_XD)

* * *

**Capitulo 15 – Brigid**

Elisa e Macross orientaram os mugiwaras para poderem navegar entre o tempo fechado, nem um palmo podia ser avistado diante os olhos.

- Oe menina, falta muito?

Elisa olhou receosa para o Franky, mas no fundo ela sabia que o caminho era o certo.

- Sim, tenho certeza, mas temos que continuar velejando devagar.

- Ok!

Enquanto isso todos estavam no convés, Luffy estava completamente encantado esperando a tão sonhada ilha.

- Yosh!! Quer ver logo essa ilha!!  
- Oi Luffy, mas lá pode ser perigoso.

As pernas de Usopp tremiam, enquanto abraçava Chopper ao qual choramingava.

- Ei vocês dois, parem de reclamar.

De repente um enorme barulho, faz o navio estremecer, todos ficam assustados e a maioria assume posição de luta quando são interrompidos.

- Que diabos é isso?!

- Acalme-se, isso é sinal de que chegamos a ilha.

- Como assim, Elisa-san?

Macross se aproximou de Elisa a puxando pela cabeça, ela havia ficado irritada com o ato do amigo, mas optou por não brigar.

- Ela está certa, estamos na costa da nossa ilha, lancem a ancora ao mar.

- Oh, sim.

Robin afirmava com a cabeça para Franky, ao qual liberou a ancora ao mar.

- Mais aonde esta a ilha?

- Esta na sua frente Nami, só temos que descer ate ela para podermos vê-la.

- Yohohoho, mas só avisto o mar, descer a onde?

- Macross mostre a eles.

- Certo.

Macross se pos na borda do navio e se arremessou ao mar, e como mágica ele parecia estar caminhando sobre as águas, sem mais nem menos Luffy rapidamente se atirou parando ao lado de Macross.

- Luffy!!

- Olha Nami!! Aqui é seguro e eu não me molho!

Todos respiraram mais aliviados ao verem o capitão bem, sucessivamente todos foram descendo em direção a ele.

- E agora o que faremos nesse lugar?

- É simples, eu quero todos de mãos dadas nesse momento.

Assim todos uniram as mãos e ficaram sem entender absolutamente nada, Zoro os olhava incrivelmente irritado.

- TSC! Porque diabos temos que ficar assim?!

- Ei você não se acha um pouco desbocado, não?

Zoro e Macross ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, quando são surpreendidos por dois socos de Nami.

- Ei vocês dois, parem! Elisa pode continuar.

- Vamos atravessar a barreira, então peso a concentração de vocês.

Assim todos fecharam os olhos, Elisa e Macross os puxaram para dentro da barreira um enorme vento e tremor, fez os mugiwaras caírem desalinhados, assim que abriram os olhos, todos não acreditaram no que viram, eles estavam numa cidade cuja as casas eram arvores e no topo em vez de ter um telhado, era enorme flores vermelhas, as lâmpadas na rua eram pequenas flores, a rua era formada de ladrinhos amarelo-ouro, as pessoas na rua pareciam assustadas com a chegada do bando.

- SUGOIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!

- Esse lugar é lindo!!  
- AHHH~~ QUANTAS MOÇAS...OU MELHOR FADAS LINDAS!!

Entre a multidão uma mulher de longos cabelos prateados se aproximou, ela aparentava ter uns 45 anos.

- Elisa... é você mesmo minha filha?  
- Ma...mãe!!! Sou eu sim!!

A estranha mulher recebeu Elisa num grande abraço caloroso, Macross se aproximou das duas e deu um grande sorriso.

- Chegamos!

- Ohh, Macross, você virou um rapaz lindo, obrigado por ter tomado conta de Elisa, mas cadê o resto do seus amigos?

- Mãe.. vamos falar sobre isso depois... quero apresentar meus novos amigos.

Ela apontou para o bando que sorria timidade, tirando Luffy que estavam com os olhos em forma de brilhos admirando a fantástica cidade, sendo assim a mãe de Elisa os convocou para irem há sua casa desfrutarem dos melhores banquetes que a Grand Line pode oferecer.

~x~x~x~x~

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ISSO É MUITO BOM!!

O capitão gritava enquanto comia um pedaço enorme de uma carne que ele nunca tinha provando, mas isso não importava contanto que fosse bom.

- Luffy tenha mais educação na casa dos outros!!

- Nami-san! Não adianta falar com esse capitão de merda, ele nunca saberá se comportar na frente de uma dama.

- Melhor você ficar quieto cozinheiro de merda. Zoro falava tomando uma bebida forte, era um liquido vermelho, mas muito agradável para o seu paladar.

- O que você disse, marimo?

A mãe de Elisa estava apavorada com a tamanha agitação na mesa, a fim de terminar aquela bagunça ela falou em voz alta.

- Quem são vocês, poderiam se apresentar?

- Mãe!!

Elisa se levantou com o rosto vermelho, ela havia se esquecido como sua mãe era intrometida até que Nami falou:

- Bem, eu sou Nami, há navegadora do bando, muito prazer! Bem aquele que não para de comer é...

Luffy a interrompeu se auto apresentando.

- Eu sou Monkey D. Luffy, serei o futuro Rei dos Piratas!!

Zoro largou a bebida na mesa, cruzando os braços.

- Roronoa Zoro, o espadachi...

Sanji ao mesmo tempo colocou as mãos na mesa falando alto para calar a voz do espadachim.

- Sanji, um grande cozinheiro de mão cheia, meus hobbys favoritos é agradar Nami-san e Robin-chan.

- Ei Sanji, menos !! O verdadeiro capitão está aqui!! **CAPTAINN USOPP!!**

Chopper olhava encantado, Robin deu um leve cutucão na rena para que se apresentasse.

- Ah...uh... eu sou Tony Tony Chopper, o médico da tripulação.

- Nico Robin, sou arqueologa, prazer.

Brook tocava uma animada música e Franky acompanhava com danças extravagantes fazendo sua famosa pose " Suppa".

- Franky, o marceneiro, baby!!

- Yohohohoho, Brook, musico senhorita.

A mulher estava apavorada, ela os achava realmente estranhos, deu um pequeno pigarro e se apresentou-se:

- Meu nome é Brigid Reedwitch, meu marido morreu faz 18 anos, minha única filha é Elisa.

Todos ficaram silencio com aquelas palavras, Elisa realmente não sabia aonde esconder o rosto, Macross só tentava acalmar a amiga.

- Mas afinal Macross, você não me disse o que houve com os outros, nem você, Elisa!

- Mamãe, chega, estamos cansados, a diferença de horário entre a realidade e a magia...

- Estão mortos Brigid, não conseguiram escapar, só eu e Elisa, graças a estes piratas.

Novamente um silencio profundo ocupou a enorme sala de madeira, o único movimento presente era o brilho vindo dos vitrais que passa luminosidade, Franky descuidadamente sentou-se de mau jeito na cadeira que era pequena pro seu tamanho, virando a garrafa de Coca sobre Robin.

- AHH, Nico Robin!! Eu não...

Ela havia se levantado rapidamente, limpando a sua blusa com um guardanapo.

- Está tudo bem.

- Desculpe!

- Madilto latão, como ousa a sujar a Robin-chuan!! Você está bem melloraine??

- Cooker-san, foi apenar um acidente. Robin deu um doce sorriso virando-se com um olhar profundo para Franky, ao qual se congela de aflição.

- Senhoritas, posso mostrar já o quarto para vocês, assim, já podem ficar mais há vontade, e Macross você pode mostrar o outro quarto para os rapazes.

- Sim, senhora Brigid.

Assim a senhora, mostrou o caminho para Nami e Robin, Elisa rapidamente se levantou e as seguiu, enquanto as meninas se afastavam os homens estavam em silêncio se encarando enquanto Luffy dormia na cadeira.

- Mas que diabos! Essa velha me irrita!

- Pois é!! Mais esse cyborg me irrita também!!

- Oe, Sanji!! Já disse que não foi de propósito!!

Usopp se levantou olhando para todos com uma cara séria, todos haviam ficando quietos mais uma vez encarando o narigudo.

- Será que podemos confiar nessa mulher?

Uma veia pipocava a testa de Macross, ele só olhou com uma cara assustadora dando um murro na mesa, fazendo todos sentarem com compostura fazendo Luffy se acordar.

- Vocês são convidados aqui, e ficam julgando as pessoas sem terem nenhum conhecimento, essa mulher tem a personalidade forte, mas é uma boa pessoa.

- Yohohohoho. E como você pode garantir isso para nós?

- Eu conheço ela desde que eu nasci!

- Ahh falando nisso e seus pais Macross?

- Meus pais morreram junto do pai de Elisa.... mas chega de papo, levantem-se e vamos que levarei ate o quarto de vocês.

**_~x~x~x~x~x~_**

Brigid havia deixado Robin e Nami num dos quartos que ficava no segundo andar da casa, Elisa estava sentada numa das camas com uma cara amarrada.

- O que foi, Elisa?

Nami falava se atirando na cama redonda, tão macia quanto uma nuvem.

- Ahh, é minha mãe, ela sempre é assim, tão arrogante, apesar de ficarmos tanto tempo separados, ela continua fria comigo, odeio isso.

- Ahh isso não é verdade, ela te ama, só que a personalidade dela é assim, você tem que aproveitar esse tempo que tem com sua mãe.

- Eu não sei Nami-san, ela me teve cedo, eu fui apenas um descuido, talvez eu tenha sido um fardo pra ela enquanto nova, sem falar que meu pai nunca esteve presente.

- Creio que não seja isso!!

Robin saía do banheiro enxugando seus cabelos negros, ela vestia um vestido lilás que lhe caia muito bem sobre a pele morena.

- Bem, não quero atrapalhar vocês, vou conversar um pouco com minha mãe, boa noite meninas.

- Boa noite, pequena-san.

- Boa noite!

Assim a pequena garota de cabelos rosados saiu fechando a porta com leveza, Robin sentou-se na cadeira, fitando Nami.

- Ei, Robin, vou tomar um banho também!! Prometo não demorar.

- Ok, navegadora-san.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

Macross havia deixado os rapazes num quarto muito confortável como o das garotas, Chopper, Usopp e Luffy pulavam nas camas sem parar, arremessando travesseiros e almofadas uns nos outros, Zoro que estava quieto sentado na cama havia levado uma almofadada na cara.

**- MALDITOS!! EU NÃO TENHO NADA HAVER COM A BATALHA DE VOCÊS!!**

- Marimo, milagre você não estar dormindo ainda!!

- Cozinheiro estúpido, não faz muito tempo que despertei, é que essa merda de ilha tem hora diferente!

Sanji estava sentado na cadeira que dava para a janela a movimentação de luzes era incrivelmente intensa, Brook sentou aos pés da cama de Zoro e começou a tocar no seu violino uma música muito calma, com um leve tom animado.

- Yohohoho, podemos mesmo confiar nessas pessoas, Zoro-san?

- TSC! Eu não confio neles!

- Eles fizeram mau a Nami-san, mas a Elisa-chan é tão lindinha, ela não é culpada.

- Essa não é a questão. Franky havia acabado de vir do banheiro e agora estava atirado em uma das camas, seus óculos estavam sobre a ponta do nariz metálico, seus olhos percorriam toda a parede e o teto de madeira.

- E qual é a razão?

- Eu esculpiria essa madeira melhor do que eles!

Zoro e Sanji deram um golpe de uma só vez no marceneiro o fazendo cair ao chão, Luffy aproveitou o momento e pulou sobre os ombros do espadachim enterrando o travesseiro em sua cabeça, Usopp foi para cima de Franky com duas almofadas imensas, Chopper aproveito e se transformou numa bola de pelos enormes pulando na cabeça de Sanji, o esqueleto continuava a tocar sua doce melodia, enquanto os demais faziam guerras com almofadas.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

Após o banho refrescante, Nami vestiu-se com um lindo vestido alaranjado, seu rosto estava estampado com um enorme sorriso maroto.

- Robin, veja, ficou bem?

- Está ótimo, navegadora-san, mas poderia vir aqui um momento?

A arqueologa apontava para a janela, que agora estava aberta, Nami se aproximou e ficou maravilhada com a vista, várias casinhas-arvores como de Brigid podiam ser vistas, umas mais altas e outras mais baixa, no meio da cidade havia uma enorme rotula que se dividia em uma rosa dos ventos, um chafariz enorme podia ser visto e as pequenas flores luminosas que iluminavam a cidade dançavam com a leve brisa.

- UAU!! Isso é maravilhoso, é muito brilhante.

Nami estava de costas, Robin discretamente viu algumas leves marcas avermelhadas nas costas da navegadora, soltando um leve riso safado.

- O que foi Robin?

- Pelo visto, vejo que você teve uma ótima noite com o espadachim-san.

O rosto de Nami rapidamente ficou rubro, um suor frio lhe corria pelo corpo, ela arfou tentando se acalmar.

- Do que está falando????!!  
- Há pequenos aranhões em suas costas.

Os olhos azuis de Robin parecia sugar toda a verdade da navegadora, em derrota ela se escorou na parede com o rosto vermelho e as orelhas quentes, a arqueologa havia tomado conta da situação.

- É impossível esconder algo de você...

- Porque não o convida para dar uma volta na cidade.

- Ahh isso é uma boa idéia!! Ahh onee-sama, obrigada!!

Nami deu um caloroso abraço em Robin, foi ate o grande espelho que havia no quarto ajeitando o cabelo, rapidamente saiu pela porta indo em direção há procura do quarto dos rapazes, mas com aqueles barulhos era fácil os achá-los.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Todos os rapazes estavam atirados pelo chão, havia almofadas e travesseiro espalhados, sem falar que ate os colchões estavam fora dos lugares, a pequena guerra havia se tornado uma batalha, Usopp matinha um dos olhos fechados pois havia levado um soco de Luffy, uma leve batida na porta ecoa pelo quarto, Sanji se levantou para abri-la, ao ver Nami seus olhos haviam tomado forma de coração.

- NAMI-SANNN!!!

Zoro estava deitado no chão ele virou o rosto para a navegadora que se mantinha com a porta entre aberta.

- Zoro, pode vir aqui comigo um pouco?

Todos os mugiwaras olharam para Zoro, alguns curiosos, outros com sorrisos maliciosos, ele se levantou indo em direção a Nami, o cozinheiro bufava fumando seu cigarro instantaneamente, ele fechou a porta olhando intensamente para a navegadora.

- Algum problema?

- N-não... na verdade eu estou sem sono... então podemos dar uma volta.

Nami falava timidamente com Zoro, ele estranhou um pouco a reação, pois depois da noite passada não deveriam mais ter vergonha um do outro, ele a empurrou contra a parede jogando um pouco com a navegadora.

- Oe, porque toda está timidez?

- Nada demais, seu idiota, deixe de besteiras.

Nami pegou a mão do espadachim o puxando em direção ao quarto onde Robin estava.

- Ei, porque você me trouxe até aqui, Nami?

- Porque vamos pular a sacada.

- Vamos fugir?

- Ninguem precisa saber disso!

- Mas ela esta vendo.

Zoro apontava para Robin que lia um livro, ela ergueu seus olhos fitando o espadachim que rapidamente congelou com o olhar severo da arqueologa, ele olhou derrotado para Nami.

- Esqueça, vamos fazer como você falou, mulher bruxa!

- EI!! Do que você me chamou?! Cerebro de músculo.

Nami surpreendeu-se ao ser pega no colo por Zoro, ela segurou-se forte ao peito do espadachim, ele foi ate a sacada.

- Está pronta para voar! He!

- O que?! Não me diga que você vai...

Zoro arremessou-se contra a sacada em queda livre, Nami havia fechado os olhos segurando-se no espadachim, em um baque rápido suas pernas se firmaram ao chão, quando ela abriu os olhos eles já estavam fora da casa de Brigid.

* * *

Reviews:

Paola: Viu... eu fiz a tão sonhada cena XD Espero que tenha gostado, eu não sou acostumada a fazer isso, mas não é tão dificil assim também! Obrigada pelo apoio! =)

Hananonana: AHUUSHUHASHUHUAHSUHUAUHSUHAUHSHUAHU eu ri muito do teu comentário XD Sanji putão LOL, fiquei com pena, eu gosto do conheiro, quando está longe da Nami, enfim, que bom que você gostou do cap anterior, o Zoro é um pedaço de mau caminho que o Oda-san criou!! Continue a acompanhar!! Bjos

TTatikia: Espero que tenha gostando mesmo dos dois cap!! Apesar de achar que não estou agradando ning com eles D: Tadinha, eu postei muito rapido aquela semana era inevitavel que se confundisse!! Obrigado por estar acompanhando!! Agradeço de coração ò.ó Faça logo sua Fic deles XD Bjos

Becaa: Essa resposta vai pro teu e-mal fofo!! Obrigado por estar acompanhando mesmo com as dificuldades que o destino impõe a nos todo, mas por Zoro e Nami vamos passar por todas as dificuldades! ò.ó amote ;**

Hatake_Sakura_XD: Nojenta D: não me deixa review u.u


	16. Fadas

Olá pessoas!

Desculpem a demora, mais saiu mais um cap!!  
Essa fic ta ficando maior do que eu imagina D: Uma pequena brincadeira para mim está se tornando um livro OO'

Agradeço de coração a paciencia de vocês todos!!

Deixei Reviews.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capitulo 16 – Fadas.**

Todos na rua olhavam apavorados para o casal que havia surgido dos céus, Nami desceu do colo de Zoro dando um soco na cabeça verde.

- Idiota! Quase morro do coração!

- Mas você mesmo disse que tínhamos que sair pela sacada!!

- Eu sei, mas pular desse jeito pra mim é suicídio!

- Pra mim isso não foi nada!!

- Eu não tenho culpa se você é anormal!! Ta, eu não vim aqui pra brigar com você.

A garota de cabelos laranja enganchou-se no braço do espadachim, os dois foram caminhando tranqüilamente pela rua de ladrinhos dourados.

- Afinal Nami, onde estamos indo?

- Não sei, quero conhecer a cidade, podíamos ir num bar, o que você acha?

- Pra mim está...

Uma mulher surgiu na frente de Zoro, ela tinha o corpo esbelto, seus olhos grandes eram numa tonalidade cor de mel, tinha cabelos curtos castanho claro, ela usava um vestido pelo joelho numa tonalidade rosada, ela bailava perante os dois, Nami sentiu uma fisgada de ciúmes, ate que a garota focou em seus olhos.

- Vejo que este lindo casal esta se divertindo por nossa cidade, vocês são visitantes?

- Sim, somos! Agora vo...

Nami foi cortada pela fada que fazia leves movimentos com o corpo, ela parecia flutuar pelo ar, ela deu uma volta no casal, passando delicadamente o lenço que envolvia seus braços por Zoro.

- Como conseguiram chegar até aqui? Essa ilha não é visível aos humanos.

Nami já estava furiosa, diferente de Zoro que não mudava a sua expressão, ate que sua voz rouca cortou a dança da garota.

- Meu capitão ajudou alguns cidadões dessa ilha, é por isso que estamos aqui.

Zoro começou a caminhar e Nami nem ao menos gesticulou, deixando a bela mulher para trás, o espadachim notara uma enorme onda de ciúmes envolveram a navegadora, ele realmente não entendia as mulheres, dando um pequeno riso.

- Ei, isso tudo é ciúmes?

- Cale-se, seu idiota!

- Ahh, mulher um dia você me paga!!

-E eu vou acrescentar muitos juros na sua divida, seu caloteiro.

- **O QUE?!** Maldita!

Nami estava muito brava para ficar discutindo, no fundo ela sabia que aquilo era algo mesquinho e possessivo, deu de ombros ao ver uma grande multidão em volta do chafariz, muito curiosa decidiu verificar o que se passava no local, ao se aproximar notou que havia uma garota de cabelos roxo ate a cintura, vestia uma blusa e uma saia lilás, os olhos azuis da moça encontraram rapidamente com os castanhos de Nami.

- Pessoas! Acabo de encontrar uma pessoa nessa multidão que esta passando por diversas mudanças em sua vida.

Todos começaram a gritar e aclamar, Zoro os observava emburrado de longe, afinal ele preferia manter um pouco de distância da garota para que não levasse nenhum cascudo, ele nunca foi bom com suas palavras.

- Ei moça é você mesmo?!

Nami ainda olhava sem entender o que estava acontecendo ali, até a que a moça dos longos cabelos roxo a puxou por uma das mãos.

**- HAN?! **O que está acontecendo?!

- Essa é a garota cuja a vida estão cheias de mudanças!! Vejam vocês mesmos, ela não tem nem a marca na pele!

- Me solte!

Nami puxou o braço com força todos da multidão começaram olhar com desprezo, ela havia ficado ameaçada com tudo aquilo.

- Pinch, da um jeito nessa forasteira!

- Vou dar um jeito em vocês! Malditos!

Zoro chegou empurrando as pessoas com brutalidade para que abrissem caminho até Nami.

- O que diabos ta acontecendo aqui?

A garota olhava Zoro com indiferença, uma pequena aflição tomou conta do seu corpo ao ver o grande espadachim a sua frente, mas ela não tinha medo dele ou por simplesmente estar com três espadas, ela estava aflita com grau de mudanças que haviam acontecido e estavam para acontecer na vida do rapaz, sutilmente ela soltou Nami para que corresse para perto dele.

- Desculpe minha grosseria, meu nome é **_Pinch_**, a **_Fada das Mudanças_**.

O casal havia ficado em silêncio ao escutar aquilo, havia se deparado com mais uma das fadas estranhas, Nami já estava intrigada e fez uma pergunta direta:

- Que tipos de fadas vocês são para fazer tanto alarde nessa cidade.

Pinch soltou uma risada com ênfase, mesmo sendo forte, parecia uma canção aos ouvidos humanos, ela se aproximou de Nami a pegando pelo queixo, fazendo ambas fixarem os olhares.

- Forasteira, há 12 fadas celestes, eu sou uma delas para o seu governo, como novata só digo para manter o respeito comigo.

Zoro empurrou Pinch para trás, de modo que se afastasse da navegadora, os dois ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, Nami notara que ambos haviam ficado em transe por algum momento, ate que a mente de Zoro girou drasticamente fazendo o espadachim se ajoelhar ao chão.

- Zoro, o que aconteceu?!

- Essa maldita...

Nami se virou irritada para mulher, abriu a boca para falar mais foi interrompida.

- Aquela que vocês se encontraram anteriormente é minha irmã, _**Gull**_ a _**Fada Arteira**_, não sintam-se pressionados com ela.

Nami ignorou o que ela falava, ajudou Zoro se erguer e se afastaram as vaias da multidão, Pinch ficou rindo sarcasticamente, uma raiva sem limites envolviam a mente da navegadora, estranhando o porque de Zoro ficar quieto de repente, era como se tivesse voltado no tempo, quando ele e Ruffy apanharam quietos antes de irem para Skypiea.

- Por que você não disse nada para ela?

- Eu não podia..

- Zoro!!! O que ela fez com você?

**- TSC!**

Zoro saiu bravo e foi ate um parque que ali havia e se tirou sobre a grama espantando os milhares de vaga-lumes que ali estavam, Nami sem discordar sentou do lado de espadachim fitando o movimento nas agitadas ruas.

- Você ainda não confia em mim?

Zoro a olhava com o canto do olho, ele sentiu que estava magoando a garota, largou um vasto suspiro e se virou para ela.

- E você, confia em mim?

- Zoro, pare com este jogo estúpido, você sabe que sim!

-Isso responde sua pergunta.

- Seu!!

Nami ergue sua mão em punho para batê-lo, mas desiste da ação se virando de costas para o homem, ele se ergueu ia puxá-la pelo braço, quando alguns pingos molham a delicada grama, o espadachim se surpreendeu, pois sempre brigavam e agora ela havia começado a chorar.

" _Porque diabos eu tive que me apaixonar por uma mulher tão estranha! Por que ela esta chorando dessa vez? Eu falei algo de errado novamente? TSC!!! Eu não suporto vê-la assim!"_

Zoro coçou a cabeça, a fitou mais uma vez e decidiu por abraçá-la, todos que ali passavam largavam olhares sobre o casal.

- Você quer saber mesmo o que aconteceu?

-... ainda pergunta...?

- Vamos para um lugar mais reservado.

Zoro se levantou erguendo Nami pela cintura, ela secou ligeiramente as lágrimas enquanto pulava no braço do espadachim para soltá-la, mas ela sabia que era muita idiotice tentar competir sobre força com Roronoa.

- Eu posso caminhar, Zoro!

Ele a soltou a deixando de pé, ambos saíram caminhando para um lugar mais afastado do centro da cidade, havia alguns morros mais a frente seguiram até lá, o lugar era deserto, mas se podia ver as casinhas em formas de flores ao longe, no céu parecia chover milhares de estrelas cadentes, Nami estava completamente fascinada com aquele cenário, ambos sentaram-se ao chão, ela olhava curiosa para ele.

- O que está acontecendo, eu sei que você esta me escondendo algo, eu quero que me fale tudo.

Ele passou a mão no rosto num ato de desistência, fixou os olhos em Nami, que havia ficado petrificada.

- Lembra-se em Thriller Bark, chegou outro Shichibukai, ele não foi embora tão facilmente aquela vez...

O corpo de Nami havia paralisado naquele momento, seu corpo havia ficado trêmulo, mil e uma coisas lampejavam em sua mente, uma grande tempestade havia começado em seu estômago, aquela má impressão que vagava sua mente desde aquela época havia se tornado realidade, ela tomou o fôlego e perguntou tentando manter o auto controle.

- O que aconteceu depois que desmaie?

- Eu lutei com aquele cara, mas não estava dando um resultado muito satisfatório, então...

- Então...?

- Eu havia trocado a minha cabeça pela do Ruffy....aquele cara tirou toda a dor dele e passou diretamente para o meu corpo, desde sua fadiga...seu cozinheiro se meteu na minha luta, tive que o tirar de combate...como imediato não permitiria que nenhum de vocês se machucassem...eu pensei que tinha morrido naquele momento.... mas graças ha alguma força maior hoje eu estou vivo... cheio de seqüelas... mas estou...

Nami estava pasma com aquela confissão, o estômago dela girava rápido, de repente tudo havia criando um sentindo, lembrou-se de que quando acordou em meio aos destroços viu Ruffy saltitante sem nenhuma dor, enquanto Sanji gritava por ajuda, apoiando Zoro quase falecido com desespero, a navegadora criou coragem e falou numa voz quase nula.

- ... seqüelas, você havia dito que estava melhor...

-... Você sabe que eu não posso ficar sem treinar, tenho que ficar cada vez mais forte, porque quando o capitão não puder lutar eu vou ter que tomar o lugar dele.

Nami não estava mais suportando ouvir aquilo e se avançou no espadachim o segurando forte pela camisa o chocalhando.

**- PORQUE NUNCA ME DISSE ISSO?!PORQUE SE ARRISCA TANTO, NÓS TODOS PODEMOS LUTAR JUNTOS!! SOMOS UMA FAMILIA!**

O espadachim sabia que o rumo da conversa levaria isso, ele tomou a calma em sua mente e relaxou seu corpo tombando contra a grama, a navegadora batia contra o seu peito.

- Você mentiu esse tempo todo para mim, você não é nenhuma peça de sacrifício, o que eu faria sem você, o que faríamos sem algum de vocês! **EU PREFERIA MORRER!**

- Nami, não ficaremos todos juntos para sempre... algum dia, algum de nós...

- **CALA ESSA BOCA! VOCÊ É O QUE MAIS SE SACRIFICA PELO BANDO, NÃO FALE MAIS, TODOS LUTAM, TODOS PEDEM AJUDA, MAS PORQUE VOCÊ TEM QUE SER O MAIS ORGULHOS E MESQUINHO, CONFIE MAIS NA GENTE!**

-....

-O que eu faria sem você....

Zoro ergue a mão acariciando a cabeça da garota, um pensamento triste estava em sua mente fervilhando mais do que nunca, dessa vez ele tinha certeza que Nami sofria muito com aquela relação, não era seguro os dois estarem apaixonados, caso ele morresse ainda mais vulnerável do que nunca, faria ela sofrer, isso era algo que ele não queria, almejava com todas as forças fazê-la feliz, mas ele prometera que nunca se desviaria do seu ideal, pela primeira vez ele estava inseguro de si.

- Desculpe...

Ambos ficaram ali jogados na grama por um tempo, ela enfim havia aquietado seus pensamentos relaxando nos braços de Zoro, diferentemente dele que fitava as estrelas que riscavam o céu, com a mente consumida por incertezas e medos.

- Zoro... o que aquela mulher fez com você antes?

- Humn...eu vi umas visões...

- Quais?

- Eu vi aquele Shichibukai,alguns caras da marinha... e... eu estava sozinho.

Nami estremeceu ao escutar aquilo, ele sentiu o corpo da garota congelar, sentia o corpo dela como gelo em contato com o seu, ele abraçou-a fortemente contra seu corpo.

- Pare de pensar besteiras, aquela mulher não sabe de nada.

-...vou tentar pensar assim.

Ele se virou sobre a garota, deixando-a com as costas sobre a grama, aproximou do seu rosto e a beijou com ternura.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, acredite em mim, você me disse que confia nas minhas palavras.

-Eu confio.

Ele deu outro beijo em Nami.

- Me prometa também que não vai contar isso a ninguém, muito menos para Ruffy.

Nami mordeu o lábio, olhou com cara séria para Zoro, largou um suspiro e por fim fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

- Acho melhor a gente indo, já aconteceu muita coisa por uma noite não acha?

- Sim, já estou até cansada.

- Então vamos.

Os dois se levantaram e seguiram calmamente pela cidade, só que a poucos metros dali uma silhueta se materializou, uma garota toda vestida de branco com longos cabelos prateados estava ao observar, ela tinha olhos azuis mórbidos, sua expressão era triste, sentou-se na grama e começou a tocar seu violino preto, a triste melodia encobria o vasto campo, uma leve brisa começou a envolver o local.

* * *

Aqui vou colocar a legenda das 12 fadas aqui:

· **Lull**, a fada protetora.  
· **Licke**, a fada cozinheira.  
· **Skilly**, a fada capturada.  
· **Sili Ffrit**, a fada que conhece os nomes secretos.  
· **Sib**, a fada porta voz.  
· **Habetrot**, a fada fiandeira.  
· **Gille Dubh**, a fada dos bosques.  
· **Gull**, a fada arteira.  
· **Pinch**, a fada das mudanças.  
· **Cluricaune**, a fada solitária.  
· **Aine**, a fada do lago.  
· **Mab**, a Rainha das fadas.

* * *

** Reviews:**

**Em greve! u.u**


	17. Encontros

Olá pessoal.

Depois de decadas estou atualizando essa fic... _ eu posso ter demorado mas não esqueci de vocês, meu leitores guerreiros que me acompanham até hoje =D

Espero que gostem desse cap.

Deixem reviews!

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capitulo 17 - Encontros**

Robin já estava cansada de ler, as horas passavam rapidamente e nenhum sinal da navegadora e do espadachim, fechou seu livro o colocando sobre a cômoda, foi até a janela que estava aberta, sentindo a deliciosa brisa da madrugada, passou as mãos sobre os lábios que estavam um pouco ressecados.

_" Preciso beber alguma coisa."_ Pensou a arqueologa que discretamente saia do aposento, desceu as escadas fazendo o menor ruído possível, chegou diante a cozinha, as luzes estavam todas apagadas ao ascender levou um susto com algo se quebrando.

- Quem está ai?

Franky se virou receoso, ao ver a morena seu cérebro simplesmente congelou sem ao menos saber o que falar ou o que fazer.

- Ciborgue-san, assim ira acordar todo mundo.

- Nico Robin, o que você faz por aqui?

Ela sorriu de canto ajoelhando-se frente ao marceneiro, suas mãos juntavam cada fagulha de vidro que havia no chão.

- Preciso beber alguma coisa.

- Oe, Oe deixe que eu junto isso daí.

Franky ficou de joelhos catando os vidros estilhaçados, mas ao mesmo tempo estava feliz em estar com Robin, ele sempre foi uma nakama muito compreensível e ao mesmo tempo corajosa, determinada e muito perigosa, a arqueologa notou que o ciborgue a fitava, um sorriso casual estampou em seus lábios.

- Não precisa ficar tão tenso na minha presença, ciborgue-san.

Franky engoliu seco, estava um pouco inseguro de dizer alguma, com medo de falar mais alguma bobagem que possivelmente pudesse incomodá-la, ainda mais depois do incidente do jantar.

- Você não está braba com o que aconteceu na hora do jantar?

Robin soltou um tímido sorriso para o Franky, fazendo-o corar ligeiramente as bochechas, ela se ergueu colocando os pedaços de vidro num pedaço de papel, o ciborgue fez o mesmo.

_" Ela não me respondeu, óbvio que está braba... Oe.. o que posso fazer... Nico Robin fale alguma coisa.''_

- Não estou braba, porque estaria? Acidentes acontecem.

O clima havia ficado estranho na cozinha, ambos ficaram se fitando por alguns instântes, os olhos azuis da arqueologa vagaram até um jarra com água que estava sobre a mesa, pegou um copo e serviu-se, Franky ainda a olhava.

- Acho que vou indo.

Franky gesticulou saindo apressadamente da cozinha, quando Robin faz brotar uma mão no ombro do marceneiro ao qual se vira tenso para a morena, ela iria falar alguma coisa, mas alguns berros e barulhos vieram da rua chamando as suas atenções.

- Mas que barulhos são esses?

- Já imagino o que seja. A mulher revirou os olhos um pouco aborrecidos, deixou o copo sobre a mesa e foi ate a janela.

* * *

Zoro e Nami estavam diante a entrada da casa, um discutia com o outro, os poucos cidadões que ainda permaneciam se mantinham assustados, passando longe do casal.

- Deixe de ser teimosa mulher, qual é o problema?

- Eu não quero pular essa grade imensa.

- Então arrombarei a porta para você entrar!

- Já disse que não, seu estúpido, vai acordar todo mundo!

Ele bateu forte o pé no chão, deu de ombros subindo a grade enquanto ela gritava aborrecida.

- Pare de berrar, suba.

Ele estendeu a mão, enquanto ela pestanejava os olhos, irritada pegou a mão dele com força, simplesmente Zoro a puxou como se fosse a coisa mais leve ate o seu lado.

- Vocês dois são muito barulhentos, não acha?

Os dois olhavam para o dono daquela voz, Franky estava encostado na janela da cozinha, acompanhado por Robin, Zoro pulou para o pátio erguendo os braços para segurar Nami.

- Eu não sou barulhenta, e sim o cérebro de músculo que está ao meu lado.

- Você é abusada, Nami.

Robin sorriu para os dois, ela não queria estragar a diversão do casal, mas não tina opção.

- Eu acho melhor nos todos dormirmos agora, senão ficara muito suspeito para Brigid-san.

Zoro e Nami olharam suspeitos para os dois, o espadachim soltou um sorriso severo.

- Eu disse para não confiarmos nessa mulher, ela foi acordar Franky para falar de nossa fuga.

Nami soltou um tremendo soco na cabeça de Roronoa fazendo cair tonto ao chão, ela pegou o espadachim pela gola da camisa.

-Cale a boca, Zoro, vamos fazer o que a Robin falou.

Todos se entre olharam fazendo um sinal positivo, Zoro e Nami entraram para dentro da casa, os dois rapazes foram em direção ao quarto masculino enquanto as duas garotas subiam para os seus aposentos.

* * *

Num lugar não muito distante da casa de dona Brigid, havia um imenso lago e no meio havia uma gigantesca arvore, ela que sustentava a ilha, seus galhos eram imensos cobria quase tudo, o troco era num azul perolado e as folhas tinham tons de lilás, roxo e azul que cintilava como estrelas, mas ao notar melhor as feições podiasse distinguir que formava um castelo e dentro dele era onde as dozes fadas celestes reinavam.

Mab estava no seu trono branco, o chão escuro reluzia contra sua pele pálida, tinha longos cabelos pretos que iam se encaracolando nas pontas, ela estava concentrada, mantinha os olhos fechados, soltou um leve suspiro.

- Pode se aproximar Pinch.

A garota de cabelos roxos se aproximou delicadamente, ajoelhando perante Mab, essa largou um olhar sem muita reação e falou em tom frio.

- O que deseja?

Pinch soltou um largo sorriso, seus olhos lilás aumentaram de intensidade, a morena arqueou de leve uma das finas sobrancelhas.

- Bem, eu encontrei dois jovens muito interessantes, ou melhor, um rapaz muito interessante, acho que seria do seu agrado.

Mab se ergueu do seu trono, seus pés mal tocavam o chão, possuía lindas asas em suas costas, ao qual brilhava muito, seu vestido cintilante longo arrastavasse pelo chão negro a te parar perante Pinch.

- Ele é forte o suficiente para mim?

- Muito, com certeza o poder dele é o que lhe falta senhorita.

Cluricaune se aproximou chorosamente das duas mulheres tocando uma melodia melancólica em seu violino, ambas olharam para ela se questionando o porquê dela estar ali sem ter pedido licença.

- Cluricaune, ninguém lhe deu a permissão para entrar aqui.

- Sei de algumas coisas que você gostaria de saber, minha senhorita.

Essa olhou curiosa para a fada branca.

- Pinch, chame as demais, quero todas aqui!

Pinch a olhou intrigada.

- Até Skilly?

Cluricaune fechou mais seu rosto ao escutar aquele nome, Mab soltou uma risada pesada enquanto sorria divertida.

- Não, deixe essa morrer no calabouço.

Assim a reunião entre as fadas tomou-se início.

* * *

Já estava quase na hora do almoço, alguns mugiwaras já estavam acordados, outros nem sonhavam em despertar, no quarto dos rapazes todos já estavam despertos tirando um certo espadachim que dormia feito pedra, o cozinheiro olhou irritado para o amigo dando um tremendo chute em sua cabeça.

- Ei marimo de merda, acorde agora!

Zoro soltou um leve rosnado, abriu os olhos relutantes encarando o cozinheiro que se afastava ruidosamente, ele pegou o travesseiro e tocou com força na cabeça do loiro.

- Não ouse a me acordar novamente assim cozinheiro de merda.

O olho solitário de Sanji fuzilou o espadachim, tragou rápido seu cigarro deu de ombros e fechou a porta com força, desceu as escadas gesticulando alguns palavrões e notou que a sala de refeições estava muito barulhenta com os seus nakamas gritando e cantando alguma coisa qualquer, ao dobrar o corredor se fronta com Macross que o olha com surpresa.

- Que cara de mula lavada é essa?

Sanji revirou o olhar, colocando uma de suas mãos sobre o braço do amigo ao qual enrijeceu ao sentir a onda de mau humor.

- Eu estou muito bem, então não me olhe assim.

- E-está bem.

- Falta muito para o almoço?

- Ah?

Sanji sacudiu Macross.

- Isso foi uma pergunta.

- Daqui uma hora, eu acho.

Sanji soltou o rapaz, deu de ombros e foi em direção a porta principal.

- Se os outros perguntarem por mim diga que fui dar uma volta, vou procurar algumas receitas novas nessa ilha de merda.

Sanji fechou a porta e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, seu mau humor foi ligeiramente modificado ao ver as lindas garotas que por ali circulavam, esse andava agora satisfeito em ver tantas mulheres bonitas.

_**- ISSO É REALMENTE MÁGICO.**_

Sanji fumava soltando corações de fumaça enquanto seus olhos scaneavam cada garota que se aproximava, algumas saiam assustadas de perto do loiro, outros do sexo masculino tinham vontade de surrar sua cara _"hentai"_, a velocidade dos seus passos foi diminuindo ao avistar algo que lhe chama sua atenção.

_" Eu sinto que meus pés congelaram nesse momento... meu coração... ele esta demasiadamente acelerado... o que será isso que estou sentindo... ela está me olhando... isso só pode significar uma coisa.... ah o amor... sim eu sinto ele aflorando em meu peito... Nami-san, Robin-chan... me perdoem mais a força da paixão está falando mais alto nesse momento.... Mellorine espere por mim!!"_

Uma linda garota de cabelos prateados estava sentada sozinha num dos lindos jardins floridos da cidade, seus olhos tristes chamaram a atenção do cozinheiro ao qual foi rodopiando diante a garota que olhava assustada, ele ajoelhou-se pegando na delicada mão pálida, o loiro soltou um doce sorriso enquanto seu olho assumia o formato de um coração.

- O que uma linda donzela faz aqui sozinha?

A garota pestanejou sem acreditar que um desconhecido simplesmente a flertava quase perto do meio dia, mas de certa forma ela sentiu-se feliz, sua voz soou baixo pelo gramado.

- Bem eu... eu só vim para apreciar o dia.

O cozinheiro sentou-se ao lado da garota, esse soltou um sorriso um pouco angustiante, ela o fitava timidamente.

- Seus olhos... parecem muito tristes, se eu puder fazer alguma coisa para você Mellorine.

Essa virou-se para o cozinheiro soltando um grande sorriso iluminando a sua face amargurada, Sanji cambaleava com a beleza exótica da garota, ela segurou as mãos de Sanji.

- Não me esquecerei disso.

Ela se ergueu bailando frente ao cozinheiro que esyava hipnotizado.

- Terei de ir.

Sanji a segurou pelo pulso delicadamente.

-Qual seu nome?

Ela sorriu entristecida.

-Cluricaune...

Ela desapareceu pelos arbustos deixando Sanji de boca aberta de modo que seu cigarro caísse dentre os lábios, animado resolver dar mais algumas voltas pela cidade, talvez pudesse encontrar mais pessoas interessantes.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Hatake_Sakura_XD:** não tenha calafrios, não tenha medo -qq eu sempre estarei aqui zelando pelos nosso casal principal, espero que tenha gostado desse cap =) beijos

**TTatikia:** Eu amo suas reviews, são sempre enormes e gostosas de ler *-* faz meu dia mais feliz hsaushuashuanahh fadas sao legais e são sapecas, mas q bom q esta gostando da fic ala harry potter (gigante), tu desapareceu do FF e do MSN espero q de sinal de vida. Bejião

**Paola:** ORRA que fic imensa 76 cap, é vontade de escrever, shuashasuha eu tb racho com a briga dos dois, obrigada por acompanhar. Beijão

**Nananohana:** sim as tão esperadas cenas FranRo espero que você goste desse cap, fiz tudo o que vcs leitores sugerem =D beijão


End file.
